Beauty Killed the Beast
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: He thought he was inviting Princess Kagome as a friend for his birthday. He thought he had made it clear. Well, he was very wrong. Because parents came together, a merger was made, a war started...and a love bug flew. InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Random. I know. But I think it's cute. Please review and let me know what you think. It will be another long story. There's a lot of...politeness in this chapter, but that will change shortly, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter One_

* * *

_I'm sure you've all read the fairytales, the stories about the princess befalling a terrible fate and her prince charming comes and kisses her, sweeps her off her feet and they live happily ever after. Then again, I'm sure you've read the others, when the prince is not so charming and the princess is more a warrior than a lady in distress. But this story is unlike any fairytale ever written. It's a story with action, adventure, angst, humour, fantasy and of course, romance. And it all begins with once upon a time…_

* * *

Once upon a time there lived four very powerful families. Each family ruled their own large region in a land called Golden. These four families were all very rich and no one dared to go against them. No, the only enemies to these rulers were each other.

To the Northern part of Golden was the Hidaka Empire: a human family that consisted of a man and his priestess daughter. Haru Hidaka ruled his region with an iron fist. He was cold and at times ruthless but his people were always in the forefront of his mind and none of them suffered.

Beside them, in the Western region, a dog demon family by the name of Taisho ruled. The Taisho Empire was once by far, the strongest link. Once just a widow father and his son, InuTaisho remarried breaking the unwritten no-mixed race rule and falling in love with a mortal woman named Izayoi. Together, after years of controversy and spite, they diminished all thoughts after being victorious in the Great Battle against the Dragons. Years after war, Izayoi gave birth to a half-demon son.

In the Eastern part was the panther demons and within the Masuda Empire, the ruler and his four children lived. Their mother murdered by a disease, each child inherited a single ability from their elemental-powered mother. Of all the regions, the East had the strongest military, though they just barely surpassed the West. The Eastern lands, however strong, had many poor towns since the money went into military and not health.

And last but not least, there was the Southern region where the Higurashi Empire sat. The two loving rulers of the South had two children, one daughter and one son. The Southern land was a strong region, no families suffering from poverty with a fair sized military and very supportive background. Unlike the other three lands, the South preferred self-dependence. They grew their own food and only traded when other objects were needed.

Each of these four lands were controlled by the Prophecy, a cryptic scroll written about the foreseen revolution but this, no matter how important, is not where the story truly begins. Yes, our story begins with a grown daughter of regal grace…

"Hurry up Kagome!"

Of outstanding beauty…

"Yeah sis! Hurry your butt down here!"

And of royal upbringing.

"Kagome Sakura Higurashi, if you do not get down here this instant I will be forced to take away your lessons in archery!"

"I'm coming Mother!" Kagome exclaimed tirelessly, running down the stairs with the front of her dress in her hands and her head up high. As she caught up to her waiting mother and brother, Kagome let go of her dress, clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "Please except my apologies Mother. I was merely trying to finish my studies before the answers slipped my mind."

Naomi Higurashi, Queen of the Southern Empire and mother of two, looked down at her eldest daughter, a smile tugging on the edge of her lips. "Accepted. Now all I ask is that in the future, you will come when I call."

"Yes Mother," Kagome said solemnly and waited for her mother to turn around before sticking her tongue out and squinting her eyes. Foolish, of course it was. Gratifying, by all means.

Princess Kagome Higurashi was a young woman with long midnight cascades and deep chocolate eyes. Her face was pale, one of a girl who was neglected of the sun and her body healthy. Due to unavoidable genes, Kagome had always been voluptuous, having the body of a twelve year old when she was only nine and had constantly been made fun of by the other wealthy children for having 'boobies.'

Now, at seventeen, Kagome was strong and independent, a hard-worker who was also known to be quite stubborn. She was next in line for the throne, and despite Kagome's occasional rebellion, she was perfect for it.

"Now please children," Naomi said as they approached two large wooden doors with servants on either side. "Your father has been very busy lately and today's mail may be even more stressful. I suggest that you remain quiet today, and that means no bugging your sister." Naomi gave a pointed glare to her son Souta, who looked about as disappointed as a child who wasn't given a present on their birthday.

When Naomi nodded, the doormen opened the doors and the trio walked in, greeted by a lone man who sat at the far end of a dark cherry wood table.

"So you decided to show up after all!" Akira Higurashi announced, his playful smile making Kagome and Souta run up to him, hugging him fiercely.

"Sorry Father, but Kagome was rebelling again," Souta explained, grinning at his sister.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I'm a total rebel," she told her brother and then looked to her father. "I was actually finishing up my studies on the Great Battle."

Akira laughed; a hearty sound that rumbled deep from his chest. "Oh, is old man Totosai making you learn that? Tell me Kagome, how many times did you fall asleep during lecture?"

"Akira!" Naomi light-heartedly scolded.

Akira pushed his two children in front on him as he ducked behind them, the top half of his black shaggy hair showing as his wife came towards him. It did him no good though, since Naomi just moved them aside and slapped him on the head. "Respect your elders!"

Akira laughed, rubbing his head and gesturing towards the table for them to sit down. They all did after several seconds and talked about idle things before Totosai Yanami, both a teacher and trusted advisor of the Higurashi Empire, walked in with his hands filled with papers.

"King Higurashi," Totosai said with a bow, "your mail has arrived."

Trying not to burst out laughing, Akira waved him forward, accepting the papers with thanks. Quietly, his family watched him as he sorted through them, eyeing some longer than others.

"The Eastern land is offering a trade," Akira said finally. "Our food and seeds for their weapons."

Once again, Kagome snorted, shaking her head. She stopped when she saw the look her mother gave her, knowing that it irritated her when such an "unladylike" sound came out of their "ladylike" daughter.

Right.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I was just wondering if the East had nothing better to trade other than weapons."

"They don't," Akira said, looking over at Kagome. "Their military is the only thing going for them, I'm afraid."

"That's their own fault though," Souta piped in. For the age of thirteen, Souta knew many things that no ordinary boy his age knew. "Instead of inventing knew ways to build weapons, they should've been inventing knew ways to grow food. It's the only thing that King Masuda faults in: priorities."

"Hush now," Naomi reprimanded, glaring at her son. "We do not speak of the other rulers in such a way."

"Listen to your mother," Akira agreed.

Kagome started to tune out her parents as further conversation about the land continued. Instead, she looked to Totosai and watched for the signal.

There: the slight almost unperceivable nod of his head. You wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't been looking for it and lucky for Kagome, she had been. When Totosai took his leave, she chose to listen back to the conversation at hand and was fortunate enough to understand what they were talking about.

"If the weather doesn't permit, we'll have a huge problem on our hands. Many of our people will grow hungry and one fault could result in a chain."

"Agreed," Naomi said, facing her husband. "If we choose to decline Katsu's offer of weapons and do not give up the food, we won't have a problem with our people."

"But we'll have a problem with him."

"Katsu Masuda has a problem with everyone Akira," Naomi stated, folding her hands on the table. "It's not like we haven't declined them before."

"True but last I heard from Haru, Katsu's starting to lose it."

"Haru is a fibber, he always has been," Naomi sighed, talking about the ruler of the Northern Empire.

Souta frowned. "So I can't say that King Masuda doesn't prioritize but you can say that King Hidaka is a liar?"

Akira had to bite his lower lip to stop from bursting out laughing and Naomi sighed patiently. "Honey, I did not call him a liar."

"But you called him a fibber," Souta said, an evil grin on his lips. It was his favourite game to try and outsmart his mother.

"Do as I say and not as I do," Kagome quoted, giving a small smile of her own as her family looked at her confused. "Please excuse me, I will be back momentarily."

When Naomi nodded for her to go, Kagome walked out of the conference room and up to Totosai, who waited patiently a couple feet away.

"You know I disapprove of this," Totosai commented, handing Kagome a folded piece of parchment with the seal of the Western lands.

"Oh, of course you do," Kagome said, hugging the old man. "But since when have you not?"

Not waiting for his reply, Kagome skipped away, up a flight of stairs that she had recently tumbled down on and into her large bedroom. Dark red walls surrounded her and her dark green canopy bed welcomed her as she jumped on it, careful not to rip her plain sky blue dress.

Removing the seal and opening the letter, Kagome could hardly contain her smile as she read the bold writing of a cocky jerk.

_Dear Princess,_

_As you already know, life sucks._

"Amen," Kagome whispered with a smirk as she read on.

_My parents are forcing me to marry and if I had a dollar for every time they've asked me who my bride-to-be is, I swear I could buy this entire damn world. I don't want to marry and I have no intentions of getting a woman. So far, I've managed to chase off forty-seven of them, which, to my father's dismay, has given me the title as The Beast. Go figure._

_I think this whole get-married-and-live-happily-ever-after crap is bullshit and guess what? My stupid parents are throwing me a ball for my eighteenth birthday! Of all the good things in life, why the hell would they throw a ball? And here's the best part: they want me to go with my bride-to-be! Which is interesting, considering the fact I don't have one._

_Write me back, I can't wait to hear about your latest rebel act as Princess of the South. _

_Much hate,_

_Inuyasha_

By the end of it, Kagome was laughing so hard her sides hurt and tears were gathering in her eyelashes. It was the age old letter that Kagome and Inuyasha, Prince of the Western lands and second in line for the throne, would write to each other.

Though nobody but Inuyasha knew, Kagome secretly despised being called Princess. She felt like it made her feel better than everybody else and Kagome, who was always equal to everyone, hated it with a passion…of hate.

The other thing they constantly wrote to each other was the famous 'much hate' line. Instead of 'much love,' they preferred to twist it up a little.

Now, it was just tradition.

"Kagome, where are you?"

Kagome gasped when she realized how long she'd been and folded up the letter neatly, deciding to write back to him that night. Hiding it in the far back of her dresser drawer, Kagome raced out of the room, careful to not trip over her long dress and met up with her father.

Akira Higurashi eyed her suspiciously. "Kagome, dear, what was taking you? We finished the discussion long ago."

"I'm sorry Father I was just finishing up on my studies. While passing my room when I was coming back from the bathroom I remembered something vital to my homework. Totosai gave me a bundle of questions to do and he expects them to be due by lesson tomorrow."

Akira's brow rose further. "I didn't need an hour long explanation, dear. You could've just told me you remembered something."

Kagome grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Father."

"Stop apologizing Kagome and follow me, I'd like to show you something."

Kagome nodded and followed her father, walking through many rooms and halls until they reached their destination: a book shelf.

"Umm, if I may ask Father, why did you bring me here?"

But Akira was ignoring her, dismissing her question and counting the number of books on the top shelf. "Kagome, what day were you born?"

"On the forth of the Ice-month."

"Exactly." Akira pointed to the top shelf, counting them one by one. "See the white bound books? I want you to count the fourth one and take it out for me."

Kagome, skeptical of what her father was trying to prove, did as she was told and grabbed a thin, barely noticeable book off the shelf. Instantly she jumped back, the shelf sliding back and then to the side, revealing a secret passage.

"Now Kagome, what I'm about to show you, you must not show to anyone. Promise me Kagome."

"I promise," Kagome said, slightly startled at her father's firmness. She had only heard him speak like that in meetings or debates but never with her. "Why, what's so important?"

"This," Akira said and then walked into the room, Kagome following close behind. Soon the room that joined into the library led into a hallway which then led to another room further back. In that back room, though there were no lights on, Kagome could see a pink glow, so brilliant and so bright that it lighted the secret passage. She could feel power entering her body and it felt like the weirdest sort of high.

Just then, a large round pink jewel came into Kagome's sights and she had to control a foreign urge to run up and touch it. She looked to Akira, who smiled down at her. "Do you feel that?"

"You mean do I feel the power radiating off it like a thousand demons? Yes, yes I do."

Akira laughed and shook his head. "Not that. Do you feel…funny?"

Kagome scrunched up her face but nodded. "I feel like I can do anything. What is it?"

Akira walked towards the jewel that sat on a podium dead center of the square room. He reached his hand out to touch it but when the tips of his fingers were only a few centimetres away, a spark of white lightning shot out at him.

"Did you see that Kagome?" he asked, retracting his hand. "The jewel rejects me. Now you try."

Kagome cocked a brow, crossing her arms. "I'm sorry but having mini lightning coming from a pink jewel strike at me really doesn't appeal."

"Try, please."

Her father looked down at her so sincerely that Kagome didn't know how she could refuse. Before she was even conscious of making the decision to, she found herself reaching out for the pink orb and felt a cool touch when she grabbed it. Like a cold finger running up and down her back, she felt shivers run through her body.

"Excellent," Akira whispered, his smile never fading. "The Prophecy is being fulfilled."

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at her father worriedly. "What are you talking about? Why didn't it strike out at me?"

"Kagome, calm down. I will explain everything in due time. The only thing you need to know right now is the name of the jewel."

"And that would be?" Kagome probed, awaiting the answer.

"The Shikon no Tama or what it's more commonly called The Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome frowned and looked at the pink orb in her hands.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to marry!"

"Inuyasha, stop this business at once!" InuTaisho yelled, his booming voice resounding on the walls around them. "You are turning eighteen. It is time that you marry or I fear for what you'll become."

"But Sesshomaru is to be the heir," Inuyasha said, a heavy sigh in his voice. "Sesshomaru is already getting married to Kagura. Isn't that enough?"

"No," his father said. "You two are to _both_ marry, even if I have to drag you down the isle."

"But there isn't a woman I want to marry," Inuyasha said again, repeating the same thing he had constantly been saying.

"There would be if you stopped chasing them all away!" InuTaisho roared, his patience wearing thin. The Great Dog Demon, Lord of the West was a very skilled fighter, gifted in many areas, smart and fierce. He ruled his region with both his head and his heart and he worked hard to keep everyone happy. But right now, he couldn't care less how his youngest son, Inuyasha Taisho, was feeling.

"All of them just want to marry me because of our wealth, our land and the fact that I'd look good beside her."

InuTaisho sighed. His son did have a point. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you need a bride. It's for the country's sake, if anything should happen to me and your mother, Sesshomaru and his fiancée."

Inuyasha snorted. "The possibility of that happening is slim to none. And slim just walked out the door."

InuTaisho rubbed his temples, sitting on his throne and out of habit tapping his right foot. It was a sign of stress and Inuyasha knew he was pushing it.

"But Inuyasha, we have already arranged the ball for your birthday. Your birthday is in four days and in those four days you will find your bride."

"So Sesshomaru is allowed to marry out of love but I can't? I hardly think that's fair." He didn't care about love, but that was beside the point.

"What's fair doesn't matter anymore Inuyasha! You have four days and that's final. At the very least find someone to take to the ball with you… And since you do have a point about marrying out of love and force, the one you take doesn't have to be your fiancée. Just please…try."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_," InuTaisho corrected.

Scowling and rolling his eyes, Inuyasha turned away from his father and walked out of the throne room. Down the Great Hall, Inuyasha climbed a flight of stairs before finally making his way to his bedroom. It was large and spacious, the walls a deep red and his furnishings black iron.

He collapsed on his bed, thinking about his father's wishes. Being seventeen was a fun year but now as the closing weeks for his eighteenth birthday came, he dreaded the age. He was strong, a warrior both in strength and mind. Several times his brother Sesshomaru told him that he fought more with his heart than his head, but then again, he would probably never have to go to battle.

Unless his entire family died, but he wasn't exactly counting on that to happen.

His blew his silver bangs out of his face and twitched his dog ears that sat upon his head. He was half-demon, both of human and demon blood. He didn't exactly mind, but as a young child it had been the most difficult thing for him to accept.

"I wonder…" Inuyasha mumbled as he pushed himself up, going to his iron and glass desk and looking at the scattered papers. "She should have gotten my letter by now."

A smug smile was on his face, wondering how she reacted to his letter. It was an odd relationship the two had. It had all started when they were kids at a huge ball hosted by the Northern Lands. He had first met Kagome when he saw her hit Kikyo, the daughter of the North, because she had made a comment about Kagome's curves. They had only been ten when they met and seeing that Kagome was one tough little girl, he decided to show her up. He had taken some cake from a table and offered it to her and the minute she went to reach out to grab some, he smeared it all over her dress.

She cried, of course, and ran away without anyone but him noticing. Inuyasha, racked with guilt, followed her and apologized. Secretly, the two had then been sending letters to each other, the only people that knew were their trusted advisors and best friends.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?"

Inuyasha growled and looked to the door. "What do you want monk? Haven't I've been bothered enough today?"

"Have you destroyed anything valuable yet?"

Inuyasha twitched. "No."

"Then not nearly enough," came the laugh of an answer as a tall dark haired man entered wearing purple and blue robs. Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku or also known as "monk" was one that considered himself to be holy despite the fact that his mind was far from it. His hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and his left ear was pieced, a golden ring through it.

Sad to say, Miroku was that trusted advisor that knew about Inuyasha and Kagome's secret friendship.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku said, seating himself comfortably on the prince's bed. "Why are you up here, all alone and in a terrible mood…again?"

"What else?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Ah," Miroku nodded. "The marriage ordeal."

Inuyasha grimaced at the word. "What am I going to do? Come on Miroku help me," Inuyasha all but begged. "This is serious. I can't get married now."

"You haven't been laid nearly enough," Miroku agreed with a nod.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku who seemed to be lost in thought. "Is sex all you think about?"

Miroku stared at him in complete shock, the accusation stirring him out of his thoughts. "How could you say such a thing? To me of all people! My goodness Inuyasha, my virgin ears are bleeding because of you."

Instead of retorting to that, Inuyasha just shook his head and leaned against his desk, sighing as he looked at the binding of blank paper and an ink pen.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Miroku said suddenly. "I mailed your letter."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku laughed. "Right. And the last time I forgot to mail it you just locked me in the dungeon for the fun of it? I think not."

"Whatever. Anyways, back on topic. Who do you think I should invite?"

"I thought you didn't want to get married Inuyasha."

"I don't," Inuyasha confirmed. "But my old man said that if I had to I could just invite someone as a friend and not have to marry them."

Miroku nodded. "Sounds like a plan. And who do you know that will go with you just as a friend?"

When dead silence hit the room, Inuyasha cursed. "Oh hell, I don't know. Definitely not some spoiled rich brat that would do anything to be on my arm. That would just annoy the shit out of me."

"Watch your language," Miroku murmured though he knew he shouldn't even bother. The prince would never change his ways.

"And I don't know that many girls because of said issue…" Inuyasha rambled on.

For some reason, Miroku got the feeling that Inuyasha wanted him to say something or to point something out. And for some reason, he had absolutely no idea what it was.

"Like Kikyo is engaged."

"To that bastard Naraku."

"A match made in both Heaven and Hell," Inuyasha agreed. "And all the other girls I know are either already married, engaged or like my sister-in-law."

"Like…"

"Don't. Look, I just have absolutely no clue," Inuyasha continued. "Kikyo is engaged and most of the other girls I know are married."

"You barely know any girls though so that can't help much," Miroku pointed out. "Living in a castle and being the prince of the Western Lands can do that to you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed in a whisper and made his way over to his bed, flopping down beside Miroku. "So who should I take?"

"You're asking me?"

"Do you see anyone else in the room?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed.

Miroku looked around the room jokingly but when he saw Inuyasha's fierce stare, he raised his hands in mock defence. "I was only teasing. Relax Inuyasha," Miroku assured.

"Fine. Now answer."

"Kagome."

Inuyasha didn't look shocked. "Why her?"

"Because the way you looked at me when you were rambling on was like you were telling me with your mind to say to you 'Kagome… Kagome is the one for you…'"

"No."

"Denial isn't a healthy thing Inuyasha."

"It's not denial if there's nothing to deny."

Miroku sighed. "Just ask Kagome. You don't really have much of a choice."

"True."

"And she'll understand."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And she is the princess of the Southern Lands."

"Can't disagree with that."

"So it would look good."

"I look good anyways."

"The smaller the mind the greater the conceit."

"Pure logic."

Miroku smiled. "Then I'd be terrified to see how small yours is."

"Are you implying anything monk?" Inuyasha asked threateningly, raising himself up to his elbows to see his best friend start to leave the room.

Miroku laughed for a moment before shaking his head and pointing towards the half-demon prince. "Yeah. You definitely need to get laid more."

* * *

**It's going to be a romance, don't worry. And there will be a lot of action, don't worry. It's all going to start up during the second chappie. There will be love...and fighting...and a lot of fluff? And maybe a higher rating? I started this a while ago (when my writing was more innocent) but that'll probably change.**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. I won't continue if it isn't enjoyed (by others beside myself).**

**Thank you!**

**WitchyGirl99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chappie. Big hugs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

_Once upon a time there lived a princess and a prince, two very different people with similar hearts. Separated by lands and ruling, writing and truth was the only thing that kept it going. Fate had brought them together once and guilt had brought them together in the form of confession. But now, Fate's path was twisting and the princess' and the prince's paths will be crossed once more. The only question is if it will bring forth truth or lies…_

* * *

"Sango, have you ever been lied to?"

A beautiful brunette with magenta eyes looked curiously at the princess of the South, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest. "Lied to? What kind of question is that Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. "I don't know. Never mind, sorry that was a stupid question."

Looking at the pale girl's face, Sango shook her head, grabbing a large wooden brush off a dresser and starting to comb the princess's raven locks. "It's not a stupid question Kagome, just unexpected. And to answer it, yes I have."

"When?"

Sango sighed. "I was engaged once but no matter. Why do you ask? Is this about Inuyasha again?"

Kagome tried to hide her blush but failed when she felt the undeniable heart rise to her cheeks. She also noticed the quick change in subject that Sango used but paid no attention to it. If Sango was once married that was her own personal business and she would learn eventually if Sango wanted to share it.

"Maybe," Kagome said slyly. "I mean. He's confusing if not a jerk but…when I read his letters I can't help but think he's telling me the truth and nothing but the truth."

"But then again," Sango finished, "he could just as easily be lying."

Kagome sighed. "See my problem –ouch."

"Sorry," Sango muttered, her tongue sticking out to the side as she tried with difficulty to get a rather large knot out of Kagome's hair without hurting her. Kagome tried not to laugh at the girl's face. Sango was a woman of many talents…and many jobs. She had come to the castle with grace and dignity and when Naomi and Akira spotted her, they liked her fiery spirit immediately. First she was to clean but after breaking several valuables, they switched her to helping the stable hands. And then when _that_ didn't go over well after she was almost trampled by one of the horses, she was put to cooking duty.

To keep the story short, she didn't excel in that and when Akira and Naomi thought that they were going to have to excuse her from the castle, Kagome stepped up and asked if Sango could be her personal maid. They had agreed, and Sango had only been at this job for a month. Kagome held no complaints and certainly liked the fact that when she told Sango to call her Kagome and not 'princess,' she had agreed without fail.

Sango was one of Kagome's only friends in the palace and together, they learned and triumphed. There was only the odd secret that they withheld from each other but that was because of severe personal reasons and pride.

"So what're you going to do today Kagome?" Sango asked when she finished brushing the princess' hair.

Kagome sighed. "I have my lesson with Totosai and archery. After that I have to go to the conference room to discuss matters with my family and then I'm free the rest of the night."

Sango laughed. "Is that all?"

"I'm afraid so," Kagome murmured. "He should get my letter today, don't you think?"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Do you _ever_ stop thinking about him?" she asked exasperated. "I swear, we can't keep up a light conversation without bringing him into it every five minutes."

Kagome smirked. "You like it."

"Of course I do," Sango sighed. "The trials of romance."

Kagome scoffed. "Far from it. Did you read the recent letter?"

Sango nodded. "I almost threw up from the mushiness of it all."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango through the mirror and when Sango shortly pronounced the princess ready a minute later, they headed towards the library where Totosai waited.

"Are you going to wait for me?" Kagome asked Sango, who nodded.

"I'll just read or something."

"Sweet," Kagome murmured and Sango laughed.

"You rebel. A princess doesn't say 'sweet'."

Kagome glared at the girl beside her playfully but didn't respond. Totosai waited outside of the library door, shaking his head as her saw her approach and gestured for her to walk in before him.

"Your father told me that you had been studying frivolously yesterday and completed all of your homework."

Kagome paused for a moment, remembering all the times she blamed her shortcomings on her homework. Whoops, well that was a mistake considering the fact that she only got the first two questions done.

"I try," Kagome said breezily, hoping her calm demeanour wouldn't make Totosai want to check her work.

"That's good then because our new lesson is solely based on that homework."

Kagome closed her eyes, held her breath and counted to three before praying for mercy and sitting down beside her teacher.

_I really need to come up with a better excuse, next time. _

_Damn Inuyasha._

* * *

"Is it here?"

"Will you calm down?"

"Is it here?"

"Calm down I-"

"I will not calm down, you damn monk. Just tell me if it's here."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"So after all of that, the answer is no?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha growled. "Stop repeating what I say!"

"You repeated my words first!" Miroku shouted, pointing a finger at the half-demon prince.

Inuyasha, who glared, looked away and huffed, crossing his bold arms over his chest.

At that, Miroku softened somewhat. "Look Inuyasha, I'm sure she wrote back right away. The messengers just might've had some problems with the horses or something…"

"They better have," Inuyasha mumbled and stalked away, heading towards the kitchen where he grabbed a snack and pouted.

"I think someone's a little touchy," Miroku commented in a singsong voice.

"And I think someone's about to be pummelled if he doesn't shut up," Inuyasha countered with a deadly glare.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku shook his head and sat down at the bar-styled counter along with his royal friend. Together, they sat in silence until Inuyasha spoke.

"I think I will."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha quizzically. "Will what?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm going to ask Kagome to the birthday ball."

"So _that's_ why you're so eager for her letter. So you can write her back!" Miroku laughed. "And do your parents know?"

Inuyasha looked at him wide-eyed. "Hell no. Well, not yet. I'm going to talk to Dad first and then later Mom. I rather have the old man behind me when I tell her. You know how she gets."

Miroku nodded. "The wedding plans will be immediate."

"Not in this case," Inuyasha said quickly. "I'm just asking her to be my date, not my wife."

Miroku whistled. "Are you sure that's going to work?"

"It better. I have no plans on getting married."

* * *

"What were some of the causes of the Great Battle, Princess Kagome?"

Kagome sucked in a breath. "The Great Battle was started by the Dragons who were under the power of the Dragon Flyers. They wanted to take over all of Golden. They felt it was rightfully theirs because they were driven off the land by the original rulers of Golden since they were believed as evil."

"Were they evil?" Totosai asked.

"No. They were trying to protect what was theirs so they fought back. In the end, they lost because they were without food and water from the land. They were too weak to fight so they fled to the Mountain Peak where they still live today."

"And what resulted from that?"

Kagome blanked and looked at Totosai with innocent eyes.

The teacher sighed. "What did the four original rulers do?"

Kagome smiled and blinked a couple times.

Totosai frowned. "Which generation of royalty are you?"

"The twelfth!" she announced. It was the one thing she knew without a doubt. The rest of these questions Totosai was giving her she was, well, not so sure about.

"So around a millennium ago, something was created."

Kagome nodded. "That sounds more than reasonable."

"And do you know what that something is, Princess Kagome?"

"Uh…" she paused for a moment, her cheeks heating up slightly. She was positive that it was part of the reading she had to do the previous night. "No. I don't."

Totosai shook his head and gave her a disapproving look. "This always happens when that Prince sends you a letter. I know, I know."

"You more than anyone," Kagome sighed in agreement. "I apologize, Totosai."

"They created the Prophecy, which is a scroll that contained cryptic writing that was said to predict the second Great Battle."

Kagome nodded vigorously, trying to make up for her unfinished homework by paying attention.

"Open your textbook to page seventy-six."

Kagome quickly grabbed her textbook and opened it to the right page. The entire piece of paper was covered in faded but unmistakeable black ink. The cursive writing was difficult to read but at the bottom of the page was a clearer version of it.

"_Silver cascades of bloodline's pool,_

"_The dissenter begins a world's revolution._

"_Torn between separate lives and the broken rule, _

"_He will break the perception to which is our delusion._

"_Then the chosen one's mark of oddity,_

"_Brings forth a question to which they despair._

"_Together they will change what we see,_

"_Hence the beginning of the end for all that dare._

"_One of blindness loses sight,_

"_The line between truth and lie._

"_A traitor with hidden hatred and fight,_

"_And then the other to suffer and die._

"_From the dark the power arises,_

"_A new battle of bloodshed and trite._

"_The insurrectionists face the crisis,_

"_An unknown outcome yet to decide."_

Kagome looked up from the textbook at Totosai. "Is this it?"

"Yes, it is. A woman named Kaede Kyouda keeps watch over it and preserves it. She a priestess and a powerful one at that."

"It's so complicated," Kagome murmured. "Does anyone know when the Prophecy is to be completed?"

"Not until the chosen one is marked," Totosai answered. "After reading the Prophecy, tell me how many people are involved."

"Well," Kagome started. "The 'silver cascades' person, the 'chosen one', the 'one of blindness', the 'traitor' and the 'other' who dies."

Totosai gave Kagome a look that made her realize that it wasn't what he meant. After a moment of thinking, Kagome's mouth formed an 'o'. "Everyone is involved. The country, the rulers, the people…everyone."

"Which means a second Great Battle could potentially be worse than the first one."

Kagome looked back down towards the prophecy. "How is the chosen one marked?"

Totosai shook his head. "Well, it's not really known as to how. They say that those mentioned in the Prophecy will follow out their destinies, and everyone will know it. They may not know who they are, but eventually they will, when the time comes."

"That seems a little sketchy to me," Kagome murmured and then a picture of the Shikon No Tama flashed in her mind. Shaking her head to rid the thought, Kagome frowned. "So the four original rules of Golden knew there was going to be another Great Battle? Why didn't they just stop it?"

"Because," Totosai started, "they knew that fate would happen no matter what they tried to do. You see, there's this idea that when you try to change fate, the same end result will occur but how or when it occurs is different."

"But then that goes into the idea that there is no such thing as free will."

Totosai nodded. "True and this is a major uproar that struck Golden. It's the next chapter in your textbook, so turn to page eighty and we'll begin."

Kagome sighed. "Goodie."

"Excuse me, Princess Kagome?" Totosai asked, looking innocently at her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

It was night time when Inuyasha woke up with a start.

"Monk, you better have a good reason to be waking me up or I swear I'm going to kill you."

Miroku raised his hands in mock defence. "Of course, I do. There are many other people I would rather wake up than you. Here."

Inuyasha looked up from his pillow and saw the dark silhouette of Miroku, holding a white rectangular object out at him. "Is it?"

"It is," Miroku nodded and then let go hastily when Inuyasha grabbed it. Watching Inuyasha take off the seal and then walk over to his desk to light his candle lamp with a match, Miroku decided that he should leave. "The messenger needs a rest Inuyasha. I'll make sure the letter is delivered first thing tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

Inuyasha merely gave a wave toward Miroku and opened the letter, reading under the light of the flame.

_Dear Beast,_

_It sounds like you've started quite a name for yourself. Congratulations on a job well done. Over forty girls you've chased away? That's amazing and personally, I don't want to know how you did it. I agree with you about the marriage stuff. I don't want to marry just yet. Maybe eventually, but I don't want to be forced into it. Then again, you might be with the record you're going at._

_And the ball sounds…well…interesting. I hate balls. They're so stupid and wishy-washy. I mean, all you do is dance like you have a stick up your ass and say all these lies about how happy you are and blah, blah, blah. You understand. And the torture you have to put up with to get ready! My God, I've never experienced anything more horrific in all my life._

_And as for the rebel acts I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm a perfectly perfect angel of a child. I'm a respectable princess that is learning about new and exciting things everyday. I take lessons in archery and horseback riding (which I'm very good at, by the way) and my manners are excellent. _

_Me? A rebel? What a laugh._

_I don't know what you're talking about, you __**dickhead**__._

_Much hate,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha shook his head, a small smile on his features. A princess would never call anyone a dickhead, even him. It was obvious sarcasm, something, he learned, that she was good at. He even liked the way she pressed the ink harder on that "loving" word.

Quickly reaching into his desk, he pulled out blank paper and his ink. It was around midnight but he was no longer tired. Inuyasha quickly prepared himself to write and then, stared at the paper.

Should he ask her? He couldn't think of anyone else to go with. Of course, by the time she got the letter, she would have only a day to get ready. They most likely already received the invite, but his personal little invitation would come later. He shrugged. What did he have to lose? He hadn't seen Princess Kagome since he destroyed her dress with cake. He smiled at the memory but suddenly cringed when he remembered her crying.

He hated women when they cried. It made him feel like the lowest thing on earth. What was worse was he didn't know what to do with them. He told them not to and they would either a) cried harder, b) yell at him for being stupid and heartless, c) sniffle for the next hour or so because they were _still_ troubled by it or d) pour their heart out, which was something he was always uncomfortable with. And something about Kagome had killed him that night. Call it Karma, fate, divine intervention or pure bad luck. Kagome had cried, he felt lower than dirt and their paths had been crossed ever since with these letters. Damn women.

He'd never understand them.

He sighed and with the dark strokes of his pen, he began to write.

* * *

"Watch this Sango!" Kagome called out, taking quick aim and letting her arrow fly towards her target at an incredible speed.

Sango gasped and ran towards Kagome with her plain long dress in her hands. "That was amazing Kagome! You've gotten so much better!"

Kagome giggled. "It wasn't that good, Sango."

Sango sighed. "Look. I'm not even supposed to call you Kagome. _Princess_ is the proper word."

"Showering me with compliments won't help you."

Rolling her magenta eyes, Sango scowled. "Hell, I tried."

Kagome laughed again and then took aim once more before she pulled back. She was about to let go when all of a sudden, a large black object flew above her. Dropping her bow and arrow, Kagome stumbled back, looking into the sky to see what had happened.

Sango screamed. "Kagome! Into the castle, now!"

Kagome stared in horror as she watched a beast fly over her head, deep laughter filling the sky. The beautiful sun was now hidden behind clouds and a shiver passed through her body. Glancing at her bow and arrow, Kagome lurched forward, grabbing the two and taking aim.

The laugh came again. "Firing at me? Pathetic fucking human. How dare you?"

Kagome's confidence fell and she wheeled backwards slightly. What the _hell_ was that?

Sango was now in front of Kagome, her arms back as if to shield her. "What are you doing Kagome? Get into the bloody castle now!"

"Just let me do this Sango–"

"No!"

The castle's alarm went off and men filled the field as the beast circled around. The beast looked down and Kagome gasped. "A dragon?"

Powerful wings, a gold scaly body and wicked red eyes pierced her. Kagome screamed, pulling back and firing without attention towards the dragon flying overhead.

"Go, now!" Sango yelled, pushing Kagome backwards. "We have to get inside! Let the men take care of this!"

Complying, Kagome stumbled backwards and then ran with Sango towards the castle. Flaming arrows were everywhere, all aimed towards the beast that dodged every blow. Armed men hastily shoved them through doors and Akira was right there, his eyes wide as he grabbed his daughter and Sango.

"We must go to the secret room! Hurry!"

Dragged along with sheer might, Kagome and Sango did nothing but attempt to keep up. Soon they were at the bookshelf that Kagome had been with her father the previous day. She looked at the top-shelf and quickly pulled at the fourth white-bound book. The secret opening slid too slowly but soon Akira pushed them in.

"Oh Kagome!" Naomi, her mother cried, grabbing the princess in her arms. "I was so worried. You were outside and then the alarm went off…" Naomi had to choke on her tears while she brushed them away.

"Are…you alright sis?"

Kagome turned to the right and saw Souta standing stiffer than she had ever seen him. He was pale and his eyes were dark. She had never seen him like that before.

"I'm fine Souta. How about you? Are you okay? You don't look well."

Souta forced a smile to his face but Kagome could see past the façade. He was scared. "Where's father?" Kagome suddenly asked, looking around. She had thought that he had come in there with her and Sango but apparently not since the room was empty but the four of them.

Sango still didn't look happy with her as she slid down to sit on the cold marble floor. "Who knew…?"

"Who knew what?" Naomi asked Sango, staring at her with wide-eyes. "What was out there?"

Sango looked down to the floor. "Your Highness, I believe what I saw out there was a dragon." The final word had been the hardest to say.

For a minute, Naomi looked as if she wouldn't believe her. A twinkle in her eye, the way it died and became a startling darker shade made Kagome worry.

"It's true Mom! The dragon was huge! It was gold, and he had red eyes. Oh Mom, it was terrifying!"

Sango squinted her eyes at Kagome, thinking along the lines of 'but why the hell didn't you run?' She wouldn't speak her thoughts though, in front of Kagome's mother. Sango turned to face Naomi once more. "Aren't Dragons supposed to be secluded to Mountain's Peak?"

The queen nodded. "They are. I cannot understand for the life of me…"

Suddenly, a loud scraping noise could be heard. Sango rushed to stand in front of the royal family. "Who's there?" she shouted fiercely.

"Worry not Sango," a familiar voice called – Akira. "It's only me." He stepped from out of the hallway. His hair was dishevelled and his face was pale.

"What's going on out there Akira?" Naomi asked.

"A dragon," he replied, his tone low. "There is only one of them. A rogue. There's nothing to suggest of any sort of attack."

"Yet," Souta muttered. "You said this day would come."

Akira looked surprisingly at his son. "I never said–"

"I overheard you and mother speaking last night," Souta said quietly, his eyes on the floor. "You were talking about Kagome and a jewel…"

"Me?" Kagome shot out, worried. "What about me?"

Naomi rushed towards Souta, her hands on his shoulders. "That's enough Souta," she scolded.

Kagome continued to stare at her father, her eyes merely questioning. "I don't understand," she whispered.

"I was just telling your mother about what we did last night," Akira told her firmly. His tone wasn't angry, just determined.

"It has something to do with the fact that I can touch the jewel and you can't, isn't it?" Kagome pressed.

"Kagome, stop it," Naomi ordered. "Do not interrogate your father in that tone of voice. You are a princess and you will act like one."

Kagome lowered her eyes to the floor. She was angry and she knew it, but she didn't want her parents to know.

"Fine."

"Akira," Naomi said shortly. There was a long silence but Kagome couldn't tell what was going on between them with her eyes lowered. She decided it didn't matter and sat down on the stone floor. A few moments later, Sango sat down beside her.

"We'll figure this out," Sango whispered, so quietly the rest of the royal family couldn't hear.

"You might get in trouble," Kagome whispered back, glancing at her maid. Chocolate orbs met magenta, and the two girls, though not equal in status, viewed each other as one. Sango merely nodded her acceptance.

Kagome sighed, grateful for a friend like her. "I won't let it happen," she mumbled. "Nothing will happen to you for as long as I breathe."

Sango gave a small smile, her hand palm up beside the princess.

Kagome smiled too and took it, her hand encircling the other.

Before anyone was prepared, the screaming outside of the castle grew worse. Muffled voices had been the only thing the family could hear when inside the secret room, but now…

"Get down!" Akira roared, his own body flying on top of Naomi and Souta's. Kagome and Sango flattened themselves against the floor but it would do no good.

The one wall around them crumbled, and the large tail of the dragon filled the room.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, watching in horror as her friend's leg was trapped by the dragon.

"Go Kagome," Sango urged, trying to pull her body out from underneath. "Get out of here and to somewhere safe."

"Didn't I just promise you that I would never let anything happen to you?" Kagome screamed, pulling her friend with all of her might.

"Dammit Kagome, that was for different reasons. Get out of here!"

But it was too late. The other wall was smashed, sending flying pieces of stone and debris everywhere.

A burning sensation filled Kagome, making her scream in agony. The pain originated from her wrist and she quickly grabbed it with her other hand. She looked down at it, slowly removing her hand as guards flew around them, trying to save the royal family.

But Kagome was more distracted with the burned image of a crescent moon. And the Shikon No Tama on the floor by her feet – the cause of the burn.

_The mark of oddity…_

_

* * *

_

**Sneak Peek: **_"And that's when he saw her. It wasn't love at first sight, let's be clear on that, but it was something. 'Damn' he whispered to himself. The little girl he remembered was now the hottest girl he knew. 'She looks better than I do. Fuck.'"_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

_And so they finally meet, danger following their every move. The sound of royal music fills the room as the two, separated for so long, finally meet eyes once more. But who knows of the trials that these two will face? The Prophesy rings in their ears and speaks of destiny – and destiny is the only thing that will keep these two alive._

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay Princess?" a maid of Kagome's mother asked, wrapping her wrist in cloth.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome replied, trying to hide her extreme exasperation. The question had been asked at least fifty times, and now, she was sick of it. "Nothing hurts?" "You're okay?" "How's the wrist?" It didn't even hurt! It was the few blinding seconds that she felt pain, and that was it. As soon as she looked at it, at the crescent moon burned into her skin, she knew that it wouldn't.

_Then the chosen one's mark of oddity…_

It couldn't be.

The words of her father haunted her memory. He had looked so pleased, yet so shocked when she could touch the pink glowing jewel. She looked at said object now, since she was the only one that could touch it and carry it somewhere. She wanted it to be in her room and after disagreements with her parents, who finally gave up to more important matters, they let her have it. The glow was frightening and the maids in the room made a point to avoid it at all cost.

"_Excellent. The Prophesy is being fulfilled."_

Did that mean she was the chosen one? Did her father know? Had he, and her mother, known all along?

"Princess?" A knock at the door startled Kagome out of her thoughts, and she looked to see another man entering her room. "Totosai wished for me to give this to you."

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed the envelope she already knew. She flipped it over, seeing the seal she had memorized and smiled. Lowering it, Kagome realized with a blush that all of the maids had stopped to watch her. She had just hoped that none of them recognized the seal.

"Please, if you will, leave my room. I wish to relax alone," Kagome said, looking at all of her maids. "Thank you for everything," she added.

The maids curtseyed and left her room; the final maid closed the door behind her.

Kagome leapt from under the covers and opened the envelope, grabbing at the letter.

She wasn't disappointed.

_Dear Princess,_

_Before you read this, I have to warn you: this letter might disappoint you and you might want to kill me. Okay, so as long as you know that, you may continue._

_Do you remember when I said my parents were throwing me a ball? And do you remember how I'm supposed to bring my future wife? Well, I managed to tone it down a bit. Instead of bringing my future wife as my date, I can bring a friend. Any female friend._

_And I chose you._

_Don't worry! We're not getting married. But I need to bring someone and you're the only person I can think of that won't get any dumbass ideas._

_I know you hate balls, but please, don't break mine._

_I had no other choice._

_Much hate,_

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. It is tomorrow and your parents have received both the invitation to the party, and my personal invite. There's no way out of it._

At first, Kagome just stared at the letter. The script, elegant but all capitals, was so familiar that she would've been able to pick it out anywhere. The seal was that of the western lands… It had to be him.

Asking her to be his date at the ball.

Just as she thought things couldn't get much worse, Naomi her mother walked in, a brilliant smile on her face. "Kagome! You'll never believe it! You've been personally invited to be Prince Inuyasha Taisho's date at the ball tomorrow evening!"

Kagome had just barely managed to hide her own personal letter underneath her scattered covers. "Oh really?" she asked, her voice unusually high.

"Yes! Oh, we knew about this ball for weeks, but the personal invite! We just received it today! How exciting. I hear Prince Inuyasha's extremely handsome and cu–"

"Mother!" Kagome cried. "How am I even going to get ready? I need a dress, jewellery… My hair must be styled and my makeup must be done. How will everything be organized and ready for tomorrow?"

For a long moment, Naomi watched her daughter. "Well, I was just going to let you wear one of your nicer dresses…but being his partner and all, I think we're going to have to go present ruining."

Kagome raised a brow. "Present ruining?"

Naomi smiled beautifully. "I had it made for you for your birthday in a month's time but since this is very important, I guess I can have another one made. Come on," Naomi cooed, holding her hand out for her daughter. "Let's go find your present."

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, sitting in the den with his family. His mother, father and brother were discussing matters to do with his ball. Wasn't it his ball?

Apparently, not when his mother was involved.

"Mom, no," Inuyasha interjected. "I am not going to have–"

"We need to set up the list for the band to play, of course," Izayoi continued, as if Inuyasha hadn't said a word. She wasn't ignorant, just excited. Her long black hair flittered as she spun her head from son to husband. Her glittering eyes flashed every time she thought of a new brilliant idea. This ball was her pride and joy. Since Sesshomaru was only her step-son, she hadn't been as extreme. But Inuyasha… As his biological mother, she had a say in just about everything.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to gain her attention.

Finally, Izayoi calmed down and looked at her son. "Yes, sorry dear. What did you want to say?"

"Just one thing," Inuyasha started. "I wanted to make sure that if nothing else, this was clear. My date is _not_ my future wife."

For a long moment, she just stared at her son. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom," Inuyasha pressed. "Dad even agreed."

"You should never have done so," she murmured to InuTaisho quietly.

Without whispering back, InuTaisho sighed. "He wasn't going to even go to his own birthday party if I hadn't agreed."

Izayoi smiled slightly, looking at her son. "You're far too stubborn. Unfortunately, you got that from your father."

Sesshomaru snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked at his father, whose actions were similar.

"Noted," Inuyasha said. "But seriously, she will not be my future wife. Not Kagome, for God's sake."

Izayoi almost tackled him. "Kagome Higurashi? Princess of the Southern Lands? Really?" Her voice was shriller than he had ever heard it. Her smile was so wide that he wondered for the first time if inviting Kagome as his personal date was a bad idea. "I haven't seen her since she was just a little child! Oh dear heavens! I've heard from many that she's a sight to be seen. Really? Kagome Higurashi? What made you think of her?"

Closing his mouth tight, Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kagome Higurashi," she repeated.

"You can stop saying her name Izayoi," Sesshomaru said, repressing his smirk. He didn't actually smile, apparently he wasn't capable.

"But I'm so excited!" Izayoi yelled, her hands in tight fists as she waved them around. She jumped up suddenly, and ran to the main doors. "I have to prepare a bedroom for her! Oh, maybe she can take your room Inuyasha! You have the nicest view, by far."

"Mom! No!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's not taking my room."

Izayoi waved him off, smiling brilliantly all the while. "It would only be for a night. I'll have the maids prepare it. InuTaisho, if you could deal with the music?"

InuTaisho sighed and gave her a pointed look.

"Thank you darling!" Izayoi squealed as she ran out of the room.

"Humans," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Sesshomaru, watch your mouth," InuTaisho warned. "She's just excited. Human emotions are trivial, I agree, but that's no reason to scoff at her race."

Sesshomaru merely looked at Inuyasha. "You realize she never promised you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "Fuck."

"Inuyasha," InuTaisho warned. "Watch your mouth."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sighed. "Yes."

"Did you hear what happened at the Southern castle?" InuTaisho asked, looking at both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When neither responded, the great dog demon continued. "Apparently, a rogue dragon attacked their castle. He destroyed a small chunk of the place but your girl," InuTaisho said with a slight smile, "decided instead of running to safety that she should attack him first."

Sesshomaru actually chuckled a little bit.

"That sounds like her," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "She's absolutely ridiculous, stupid princess."

"And how would you know?" Sesshomaru asked, raising a brow.

_Fuck my life_, Inuyasha thought. How could he have slipped? "I don't know. Just from Mom's expression, I guess." It was a bad excuse and he knew it, so instead of trying to fix it, he continued. "What happened to the dragon?"

"Good old Akira killed it himself. He promised his people safety, and he's determined to keep that promise. Their palace is already being repaired, but Kagome's maid suffered some bad injuries. Her leg is broken, which is lucky since the dragon's tail landed right on top of it. Usually, dragon scales can cut through human flesh with ease, so she must be grateful it's still there. And again," InuTaisho cut in, looking at Inuyasha, "your date acted poorly. Instead of leaving the room that was under attack, which is protocol, she stayed to help her maid escape from under the dragon's tail, even when the maid was screaming at her to leave."

"Humans," Sesshomaru reminded the two tediously. "Irrational, emotional beings."

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho warned. "Irrational and emotional as that young girl might be, she was extremely brave and courageous, to save a maid like that."

Inuyasha didn't say anything the entire time. While the two demons spoke of his date, all he could think about was the letter he was going to write to her. He wouldn't send it by mail, but would instead give to her in person when he saw her. His body fidgeted just thinking about it.

"Are the dragons a potential threat?" Inuyasha asked, directing their attention back to the matter at hand.

InuTaisho shrugged. "No, but if you're a believer of the Prophesy then there is much to worry about."

"Prophesy?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and recited the tale. When he finished, he looked at Inuyasha. "There's word that it's beginning."

"And with the dragon attack, it's just reaffirming people's fears," InuTaisho added. "Since 'the power' refers to them, which suggests of the second Great Battle."

"And we're involved," Inuyasha pointed out, nodding. "It makes sense. But how would anyone know if it is true?"

"The Chosen One," the great demon answered. "When they come forth with the mark of oddity, the second Great Battle will presumably begin."

"Right then and there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well in the Prophecy it states that the dissenter is who will begin the revolution, but this revolution doesn't take place until the Chosen One appears. So I assume it's when the dissenter and the Chosen One meet, that the Great Battle will begin. And yes, right then and there," InuTaisho answered, his loud voice echoing between the walls.

"Who is this 'dissenter'?" Sesshomaru asked his father carefully.

InuTaisho shrugged. "A dissenter is a rebel or a nonconformist. There are sure to be many of them in Golden. No one really knows."

And while the conversation continued, Inuyasha thought about the Prophesy. There was one thing that caught his attention while his father was speaking. If a dissenter is a rebel, does it necessarily mean their personality? For example, Princess Kagome was a rebel because she didn't do what typical princesses were supposed to do. But he was a rebel too – not because of his personality but because half-breeds weren't supposed to exist. Wasn't there mention of a 'broken rule'? Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head.

He wouldn't think of this now. He already had too much to worry about.

Too much, indeed.

In the next few hours that passed, Inuyasha had been so busy helping his mother around the palace, he barely noticed that it was past midnight. But she wouldn't let him stop. She was running around like a crazy woman, planning each detail of the party down to the last speck of dirt. The speck of dirt had to either be there or not be there. It was astounding how his mother's mind worked.

"And the decorations! Oh! Where am I going to put them all?"

"Mom," Inuyasha yawned. He was getting tired. He had been lifting multiple pieces of furniture (at the same time, usually), vacuuming, throwing things around and running from one side of the palace to the other. "The decorations can wait until tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll put the banner there," she mused quietly.

Inuyasha groaned. "Can't they? Mom!"

Izayoi turned around and smiled at her son. "I guess. You go now. Have a good sleep."

Usually, she forced him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, but tonight, she just continued to figure out where she wanted the banner.

"Irrational and emotional," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, quoting his half-brother. Not that he didn't love his mother, but she was exactly what Sesshomaru said of her. And the next morning, she wasn't much better.

To be perfectly honest, the next day up until the actual time of the ball, was pure _living hell_.

"You must have been one busy little prince," a lady with a very large, overly-poof dress cooed. "Helping your darling mother though mustn't have been hard."

Inuyasha, standing at the door to greet all of his guests, tried to maintain a straight face. While he smirked pleasantly (smiling was difficult for him), inside he was cursing his 'darling mother'. Oh yes, he loved her. But oh yes, he had wanted to strangle her during the whole set-up of his ball.

He stood there for a long time, wondering if this painful situation was going to end relatively soon. The moment that he was dismissed from greeting guests, he was going to escape to his room.

And never, ever, come out.

"Inuyasha." His name never sounded so good coming from his father. InuTaisho joined him at the door, nodding at people entering the room. "You can go now. I'll welcome the rest. Your mother probably wants to see you."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "She wants to see me or _probably_ wants to see me?"

"Probably," InuTaisho said partially smiling. See? He had problems too.

"I'll be in my room," Inuyasha grumbled and turned away, heading towards his room.

"Inuyasha," his father boomed again.

Inuyasha waved. He was going to make it to his room now. Nothing would stop him.

"Your date is here."

His room could wait.

He turned around and that's when he saw her. It wasn't love at first sight, let's be clear on that, but it was something.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. The little girl he remembered was now the hottest girl he knew.

Girl? Hardly.

"She looks better than I do. Fuck."

His father, who could obviously hear him being demon and all, gave him a sharp look.

The _woman_ that walked towards him seemed to float. Her hair was still long and dark, but instead of the wild wave he remembered, it was now in tight, round curls. Her face was made up delicately, especially her eyes – those eyes that haunted him when they were filled with tears after his attack. And her lips...

Her dress was amazing. A long, forest green gown flowed and danced on the floor. White lace surrounded her midsection like a corset, seamlessly changing the flow of the dress from a v-neck, tight ruffled sleeved top to a skirt that seemed to dance with her every moment. A dark crimson bow encircled the white lace and clung to her side.

She was only a foot away from him now, and her dark eyes were unfathomable. Lowering herself into a curtsey, Inuyasha followed her movements by bowing ever so slightly.

And that's when he heard her.

She was mid-curtsey when he heard a foul curse come from her lips.

Yeah, that was definitely his Kagome.

Uh, not _his_... Um, yeah.

"Princess Kagome," Inuyasha addressed her, walking towards her steadying figure. "You look–"

"Please, don't say I look like my mother," Kagome interrupted him. "If I hear that one more time..."

Inuyasha smirked. "You didn't even say happy birthday to me," he said, sounding stern. They were at it again. Only it was so much better face-to-face.

Kagome smiled and he realized just how beautiful she was.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Prince Inuyasha..."

Or not.

"Please stop singing."

"Oh, my. You really are the Beast." She laughed, not a full-out laugh, but a delicate one. He could tell that she was trying to be the princess she didn't like being. She was even better in person than on paper. What are the chances?

"And you are my date, _Princess_." Suppressing a smile – an action that was by far unusual to him – Inuyasha placed his hand out and watched as Kagome hesitantly placed her hand in his.

Ah, the fun had already begun.

"Prince Inuyasha, my congratulations," a deep unfamiliar voice cheered. Turning around, he watched as King Akira Higurashi approached him. Bowing slightly, Inuyasha thanked him.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Make it?" Kagome's mother soon joined them. "With Kagome by your side? We wouldn't have missed this for the world."

He could tell by the instant squeeze of her hand that she was displeased by what her mother said. Surely, he would hear about it later.

"Naomi!" a loud screech sounded. All four turned to see a bouncing Izayoi running towards the queen.

"Izayoi!" Kagome's mother called back. She hugged the woman and smiled. "Thank you for inviting us."

Izayoi rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "Come! I want you to meet some people. Akira, it's lovely to see you again," she said looking at Kagome's father. "InuTaisho's just at the door if you would like to see him."

"I think that's a dismissal to leave you alone," Akira murmured under his breath towards Kagome and Inuyasha. He smiled as he watched his wife be dragged away and then turned to his daughter. "Well, I'll go do what I'm told. Have fun sweetie."

Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a hard look. "You gave me a day's notice to be ready for this, you know."

"I know how much you hate balls so I figured if I told you last minute, you wouldn't have to dread it for so long."

"As if." She sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha led her to their table and graciously pulled the chair out for her. She raised a brow and stared at the chair sceptically. "Um, what did you do to it?"

Smirking, Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

Watching him warily, Kagome took a seat. She was surprised nothing fell apart. "I remember when you thought it would be funny to throw cake in my face. I wondered on the way here if you would do something as stupid this time."

"Nope. Not yet." Inuyasha was just about to take a seat when Izayoi ran up to them, Naomi tagging along – or, being dragged, either one.

"You two are _adorable_! Kagome, you look stunning!"

Kagome smiled. "Thank you Queen Taisho."

Izayoi smashed her hands on the table, making it shake slightly. "Oh dear. Never call me that. You can call me Izayoi. Or Mom."

Inuyasha almost choked. Kagome stared at her stunned.

"Oh, don't sit down already!" Izayoi shook her head and turned to Naomi. "Should we start the dancing?"

Naomi giggled, and Kagome thought back to the last time she heard her mother so happy. She was acting like a child. "Well, they must be the first to dance. It's tradition." Was her mother possessed?

"Dancing? Mom, no." Inuyasha sounded like death. "You can't make me do this."

"Oh yes. You must. I'm going to start the music," she sounded like she was singing. "And if you're not on that floor..." She turned around, now walking backwards. She was smiling and then, glared wickedly. "I'll kill you."

Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked, warily.

"Just human," Inuyasha hissed under his breath, making sure that Kagome couldn't hear. She'd have a field day with that one.

"Can you dance?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome gave him a look. "I'm a _princess_." She stressed the last word. "I've been taking dance lessons forever. Unfortunately."

And that's when the music started. From across the room, Izayoi waved.

"I want to die already." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, holding her hand lightly. He had too. That's the only reason why he did it. Yup. He led her gracefully onto the dance floor and stood in the centre. Every guest watched them, their eyes following their every movement. He pulled her towards him, his hand on her waist as she became as close to him as her skirt would allow.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?"

He just smirked.

And soon they were dancing. It was formal, the kind of dance that was taught to young princes and princesses everywhere. The music was soft but quick and their footsteps danced across the floor. Kagome's heels clicked with the wood and his shoes followed her movements like a shadow. He was leading of course, holding her as he dipped her and twirled her. It wasn't until the first song ended and the second started that the rest of the people joined in. It was customary that the first dance belonged to reason for the ball.

And in this moment, Kagome was actually enjoying herself. Her one hand was in his while the other rested on his shoulder. She smiled when he pulled her closer, lowering her so she dipped smoothly. He pulled her up and continued to dance with her.

"You actually can dance," Inuyasha said, murmuring in her ear. "I thought you didn't like to do anything lady-like."

"As if I had a choice," Kagome answered, smiling. "And was that just a compliment?"

"No."

"But you said I could dance," Kagome said.

"Did I?" He smirked.

"Can you smile?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Not possible."

"I doubt that."

"If you spend time with my father and brother, you'll know why."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, looking around the room as they twirled together on the floor. She spotted his father in a second but she didn't even know what his brother looked like. "His name is Sesshomaru, right?"

Inuyasha nodded, switching the direction of their movements.

"I haven't seen him yet," Kagome told him, still looking around.

"Don't bother looking," Inuyasha said. "He's probably hiding somewhere with his fiancée."

"He's engaged?"

Inuyasha laughed, but it sounded bitter. "Why do you think I'm being forced to marry? After he marries, Sesshomaru will take the crown. But if anything happens to him, I'm next in line."

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and looked over to see her mother and father, smiling and calling her over. She curtseyed towards Inuyasha, rolling her eyes as she did it and started over to her parents.

"No, bring him too," Akira told her, his eyes mysterious.

Instantly, Kagome could tell that something was very, very wrong. She waved Inuyasha over before another woman attempted to dance with him, and gave him a weird glance. He looked at her and then at her parents, finally landing his eyes back on hers. His expression was similar to her own. Something was wrong.

"We would like to speak with you both," Akira said with a small smile. "Your parents would as well," he told Inuyasha.

Warily, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the King and Queen of the West, who were sitting not too far away. When they approached, InuTaisho was wincing and Izayoi was practically bouncing out of her seat. Akira and Naomi went to stand behind them, Akira wearing a similar expression as InuTaisho while Naomi copied Izayoi. It was a strange sight to be seen.

"Inuyasha," InuTaisho said with a grimace when they arrived. "Your mother and Kagome's mother decided to make a merger–"

"You and Kagome are getting married!" Izayoi chirped in, unable to wait for InuTaisho to finish speaking.

Kagome finally understood why both the fathers looked so pained and the mothers looked so bubbly.

Naomi giggled. "Isn't this exciting?"

* * *

**I love how cliche this is. Don't worry. It ends next chapter :)**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just throwing out these stories from the wazoo. I don't think I've written this much in forever. Not only am I working on my three current stories, but I have two complete chapters for my upcoming fanfic. Check it out on my profile!**

**WARNING: Change in rating. I have now changed it to M because of the mature adult content that will be arising in the next few chapters. For those of you who wish not to read it, I will provide you with information on how to avoid it. Let me know if that's a problem though, because if it's not then I won't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_Of course, neither prince nor princess could foresee their parents' betrayal. They also couldn't foresee their danger. On their own, they have no one but each other. The Princess may have had a lot of classes, but none would prepare her for this. Who knew that the Prophesy would occur so soon? Who knew that their lives would all be put at risk? Because Dragons don't wait until the perfect moment, and by the end of the day, one will die._

* * *

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Inuyasha shouted, glaring pointedly at his father.

In unison, Kagome snapped at her parents. "I'm a merger? That's it? Bye-bye daughter, hope you have a good life?"

"I couldn't do anything," InuTaisho answered coldly, giving a sideways glance at Izayoi. "It was made before my opinion."

"You promised that she was not to be my wife!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome was having similar difficulties. Her father rushed to her side and Naomi gave her a sympathetic look. "Kagome," she started, "you are meant to take the throne but... Souta is the–"

"Don't you dare say it," Kagome cut in fiercely, pushing against her father as he tried to gain a hold of her. "I'm terribly sorry your first child wasn't a boy. The horror, I know."

"It's nothing like that," Akira tried to assure her but was halted from continuing further by Izayoi.

She cleared her throat loudly and grabbed both Akira and InuTaisho. "We're making a scene," she said quietly. "We can continue with this discussion later – after the party."

Inuyasha growled and stared at her hard. "No. It cannot wait."

"Inuyasha, do not speak to your mother–"

"Save it." Inuyasha's harsh comment stopped his father from speaking further. It surprised him. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru would ever speak against him.

Kagome felt like she was going to explode. Her temper was flying inside her mind and her mouth was tight with the words she wanted to say but couldn't. Her breath was coming in short and while her parents exchanged looks, she wanted to run away, far away.

And she never wanted to come back.

"We'll talk about this later," Naomi told Kagome. "But it's for the best. You two are both so cute. You look so happy together and...with the Prophesy coming to a head, Golden must come together."

"There's obviously nothing to talk about," Kagome hissed, glaring at both of her parents. She looked over to Inuyasha and saw that he was in a foul mood as well. His lips were set in a hard line and his amber eyes... They practically burned with hate.

Kagome's head was sure to explode at any moment.

And that's when it did.

A force so strong and powerful knocked her forwards, and tripping on her dress she fell to the ground. Her mother was in a crumpled heap beside her and her father. She grasped for a hold to help her up and stared wide-eyed as brick and stone lay beside her in crumbles.

It wasn't her head that exploded – it was the wall behind her.

Instinct took over as she whipped around, forcing her body from the ground so fast she almost fell again from tripping on her dress. Inuyasha stood beside her with his father, who held Izayoi with one arm. It was clear the explosion knocked mainly everyone over. Humans were screaming, demons were roaring but louder than that, a dragon was laughing.

A yellow dragon with scales that gleamed almost gold crouched in front of them, his face peering in the hole he created. His chuckled vibrated throughout the palace and guests huddled in the far back, as far away from the dragon as possible.

"Did I ruin your fun?" The dragon seemed to laugh at his own inside joke and he ran a large claw along the shattered stone to open the hole more. "Oh, I apologize. My deepest condolences."

He laughed again. "I don't suppose you know who I am."

InuTaisho stood forward, pushing Izayoi who was shaking in fear behind him. "Ryukotsusei. They told me this day would come."

The dragon burst out into a fit of laughter, his bark letting out random spurts of fire. The dirtiest smell of brimstone engulfed the room. When his laughter was finished, he gave what appeared to be a smile.

Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha, turning her head ever so slightly to read his reaction. He was looking at her with a determined expression on his face. She was so shaken that she didn't know what to do. Her father was now a distance from her, holding her mother that seemed to be having trouble standing. She needed someone there. Slowly, Kagome held out her hand, palm upwards.

Inuyasha took it, looking down at her shaking hand.

And that's when he saw it.

"What is that?" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes glued to the red mark on the back side of her wrist. "Is that...a moon?"

"I was burned when our home was attacked," Kagome whispered back, pulling her hand away as if the idea of touching him was hazardous.

Inuyasha swallowed hard. Everything was slowly piecing together, and he didn't like the outcome. The crescent moon shape on her wrist was by far the oddest mark he'd ever seen, and with him – the only half-breed in existence – being clearly a rebel to the broken rule of mixed breeding, he was the dissenter.

Life was definitely kicking him in the ass.

"We're coming," the dragon hissed wickedly, his golden eyes piercing. "And you are all going to die."

The earth trembled and screams pierced the sky. People were running, trying to escape with their lives.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi cried, grabbing him fiercely. "Take Kagome a run. Get away from here. Now."

"But–"

Izayoi gave him a shove into Kagome's direction and nodded towards Kagome's parents. They understood.

"I can't leave," Kagome yelled, looking at her parents desperately. "Come with me. We have to hurry."

"Inuyasha, get her out of here!" Naomi screamed, her face already streaked with tears. "Now!"

Another wall of the palace exploded and a roar could be heard. It sounded like a bitter chuckle that only intensified with the screams of guests.

"The Prophesy is now!" Ryukotsusei roared loudly, his large body entering the room with his head forcing the ceiling to cave. "What was ours will be again!"

Kagome didn't even have time to fight. Without a word, Inuyasha grabbed her waist and threw her onto his back. She clung onto his neck tightly, her legs trying to wrap themselves around his body but failing due to the skirt of the dress.

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, reaching around the back of him to hold her up. He ran through the palace halls, finally making his escape through a back entrance.

"Let me go, you bastard! Let me go!" Kagome screamed, though she made no move to loosen her grip on his neck. She had just left her parents behind. Would they even survive?

"They'll be fine," Inuyasha exclaimed, running into the deep dark forest. Night time had set over the land of Golden and a small crescent moon was their only light. "The guards will protect them."

"But what if–"

"There are no 'what ifs'," Inuyasha enforced, turning his head slightly. "They will be fine. We needed to get you out of there."

"And for what purpose?" Kagome scoffed, tightening her grip. "They married me off to _you_ because they want Souta to rule. The oldest must always rule the Kingdom, but apparently not me."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" Inuyasha demanded. He continued to run and his breath was starting to labour slightly. Kagome's weight plus the weight of her dress wasn't all that heavy, but he was running at a fast sprint and he had been for a while.

"Nothing's wrong with you but they married me off!"

"Well it's not like I want to marry you," Inuyasha spat, shaking his head. He jumped up in the air suddenly, leaping into the trees.

"What are you doing? And you **jerk**, why don't you want to marry me?" Kagome shrieked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You're a rebel; hardly a princess," Inuyasha explained, taking a breath on the branch of the tree he jumped in.

Kagome had a fit, twisting her body so that Inuyasha was forced to let her go.

"Stop struggling," Inuyasha seethed.

She didn't listen to him. Instead, she fought with him until his grip reluctantly let her go. Soon, she realized how stupid she was to fight.

"Inuyasha!" she breathed, feeling her body fall to the ground. She shouted, her arms flailing in the air. "Inuyasha!"

Arms wrapped around her when she was sure that she was going to drop to the ground. For a moment, she felt safe and unharmed but then, the wind rushed through her hair and she fell again. Kagome groaned, rolling onto her stomach and coming face to face with her saviour.

"You're not supposed to fall too," she complained, massaging her neck with her hands.

"You stupid wench," Inuyasha exploded. "You're not supposed to let go of me while we're on a tree branch!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, watching his amber eyes flicker. She could feel her temper rising and her blood boiling. How dare he?

"You were being an absolute dick! Why would I not want to fight you off?"

"And you're mad at me, why again? Because you disagree with the statement that you aren't a princess? A princess does not fight _anyone_ off, hence the idea of a damsel in distress."

"I- You- Ah! Shut the _hell_ up!" Kagome screeched. "I don't know what I am but you certainly cannot judge me on either of them."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now get off of me."

"You cannot order me to do anything," Kagome said, her tone dismissive.

Before she could even blink, Inuyasha had his hands under her and threw her off of his body. She rolled in the grass for a moment before sitting up in a daze.

"I can't stand you," she hissed.

"Right back at ya, princess."

Kagome seethed. Without hesitating, she stood up and walked over to him. Her body was pressed against his and her head tilted up to face him. "So what now, Beast?"

"We keep walking."

"Where?" she asked.

"Well, I have perfect direction so when I was running back there it was in the North-East direction."

Kagome stepped back, shaking her long dress. "And why would you do that?"

"Um, the opposite of where we were?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Any other dumb questions?"

"Yeah, where are we going? You failed to answer me the first time."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "Tonight, we continue the way we were going. I know a place where we can rest in the meanwhile."

"We're in the middle of the forest!" Kagome exclaimed, stamping her foot. "We should keep going."

"And we will," Inuyasha said, with exaggerated slowness. "In the morning."

"They need help!" Kagome yelled, shaking her head. "Why aren't you doing more?"

"Because right now I have to protect you!" Inuyasha snapped. "I had to give up my family to protect you because _you_ are my _fiancée_ whether I like it or not."

"Whether _we_ like it or not," Kagome corrected.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I don't really care what you like or dislike. I was talking about myself. Now, are you going to come with me or stay here and die?"

Kagome growled but followed him, grabbing the bottom of her dress and carrying it. It weighed a ton since the skirt of the dress was multi-layered with heavy material. She walked behind Inuyasha with her head held high, making sure that she didn't stray too far. She knew that there were dangers in the woods and she wasn't naive to the fact that she had no means of protecting herself.

But she was still deathly angry.

A long while later Inuyasha stopped and sat down in a grassy field, turning to look at her. "You can stop cursing me now."

"I wasn't cursing you," Kagome said, yawning. "I was cursing this stupid dress." Her past anger seemed to be suddenly forgotten. Moody humans.

Frowning, Inuyasha followed her hands as she moved her skirt this way and that, until she finally sat down right beside him. Her legs were bent before her and her skirt flowed all the way to the long wild grass. "What's wrong with it?"

"The skirt is way too long," Kagome sighed. "It weights a ton." She gave him a brief glance and rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm not a very good princess."

"Oh? Now you listen to me?" Inuyasha smirked. His clawed hands picked at the grass around his legs, twirling the greens around and around. Then he stopped abruptly. "Wait, why did you suddenly start listening to me?"

"I've been thinking..." Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha's mouth tightened to a hard line. Knowing his irrational, emotional human mother, he learned that a woman who'd been thinking was a woman that you didn't want to be near. You wouldn't hear the end of it for a long, long time. Maybe if he said nothing, she would give up on the conversation.

"Since my parents married me off, that has to mean something. I mean, I'm good at my studies even though I don't really try. I excel at all of my extra-curricular activities and I _appear_ like a model daughter."

Inuyasha could feel that something heartbreaking was going to be said. And then she would cry. And then they would be in the same place as when they first met.

"But because I appear as something doesn't mean that I am so they must be worried. I'm not a model daughter. I hate dance lessons and spinning classes. I hate picking out jewellery and fussing over dresses. I like archery and horseback riding and I love taking care of the animals. None of those last things were...Princess-like. So I'm not a typical princess, which makes me a bad princess which would most likely make me a bad queen..." She trailed off again.

Inuyasha waited for the waterworks.

And he waited.

And he waited.

He quickly stole a glance at the girl, watching her eyes especially. They were a deep brown colour, he realized, like chocolate. The sliver of a moon gave him just enough light to see their surroundings. He could see the paleness of her skin, shining in the moonlight. Her hair was as dark as the sky, portraying violet brilliance. He watched her face and discovered, with great fear, that she wasn't crying.

WHY WASN'T SHE CRYING?

All women cried. It was a fact of life. So why wasn't she? She was traded off to marry him – the Beast, of all people – so that she couldn't be queen of her own land and now there was an attack on his palace that could mean the death of her parents.

But she wasn't crying.

Something was deathly wrong.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha feared asking but felt that he had to. The puzzle pieces weren't fitting in the frame.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Not really but I'm tired."

"Uh..." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. So she wasn't happy but she wasn't crying? Was that possible for a woman? "Then lie down and sleep."

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Kagome asked, resting her body on the ground and curling her arms tight against her. She turned her body to face him and tilted her head upwards. "You look tired too."

"In a bit," Inuyasha answered, roughly. "Go to sleep."

And so she did.

* * *

She felt the wind rustle against her long flowing dress. The smooth tingling breath of nature stirred her from her deep sleep and she woke up, frazzled and blinking.

First, a dragon flashed in her mind. Golden scales curled around her and the sound of bitterness filled her ears. She cried out, clutching soft stands in her grasp as she wildly looked around.

"Kagome, are you okay?" The rough, husky voice brought her back to reality and she turned to face Inuyasha.

Only to realize his face was _right there_.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome choked out, her voice high with panic. She barely noticed their close proximity but Inuyasha was more than aware.

Turning his head slightly away from her, Inuyasha groaned. Why did she have to be _on top of him_? "Kagome, everything's okay," he muttered. Morning was the worst time for any woman to be on top of a man because it was during the night when men could...relax their thinking. Unwind.

A woman on top only made the dreams _that more real_.

"Oh." Finally, she managed to realize the position she was in. Quickly scrabbling off of him, but tripping over her dress in the process, Kagome cursed. "Damn dress."

Inuyasha sat up and looked at her, noting things about her he wish he wouldn't. Like how her hair was absolutely wild; the tight curls from yesterday loose and natural. She looked like a woman should when they woke up: sexy and vulnerable with sex-hair to boot. A thought crossed his mind but instead of saying anything, he quickly turned is head. He refused to think of it further.

"What?" Kagome asked. "What was that look for?"

Goddammit, why did she have to be so perceptive now? "Nothing," he called in a singsong voice, irritation clearly laced.

"It was obviously something," Kagome sang back in her much higher range. "Tell me. Do I look horrifying?'

"Not at all," Inuyasha muttered, making sure that she wouldn't hear it. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. "Your dress," he said simply.

"It's horrifying?" Kagome asked, hurt in her expression. "But it was my gift..."

Oh God, was she going to cry? "No, it's not horrifying!" Inuyasha exclaimed, exasperated. "You just seem to be having a hard time with it. You keep tripping over it and if we ever get into some sort of trouble then that would be a problem."

"Well you have claws, can't you rip it shorter?"

Could she read minds? How the _hell_ did she know his earlier thought that he refused to think about because it wasn't supposed to be thought of!

"I, uh, guess," Inuyasha said roughly, trying to hide his pleasure. He just wished he had never woken up with her body on top of his. "How much shorter?"

Kagome gestured where she wanted it ripped and Inuyasha did so, making sure to take care of the edges so that the material didn't fray further. Any shorter and he would make good actions of his thoughts.

But weren't they _engaged_, technically? So he could think that, right? It wasn't bad because it wasn't like she was promised to someone else. And they were the same age. Well, he was older by a few months but that hardly mattered. If they mated, her aging would slow down like his so that would never be a prob–

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha looked into her face and almost winced. She looked genuinely concerned for him. Besides his mother, what person did that? A demon father and a demon brother sure as hell wouldn't and other people feared him only because he was a half-demon, not because he was a prince. "You look distracted," she continued, as if to clarify for him his already tangled emotions.

"It's nothing. We should continue heading north. If we're where I think we are it would be much faster to get there than back home. Not only that, but home may not be safe anymore. King Hidaka would be able to help us get proper transportation back." Inuyasha made up a plan as the words flowed out of his mouth. "Once we're there, they should have at least some news of what occurred. I doubt my place is still standing though."

"Why?" Kagome whispered, as if she was afraid of the answer.

Inuyasha pointed to the sky, where dark billowing clouds filled the air. "Smoke."

He was right. Judging by the look of horror on her face, she had been afraid of the answer, and now she was.

They walked for several miles and by noon time, both of them were starving. Kagome walked easily now that her dress was short, but Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that if she bounced the skirt would just show enough...

"You there, stop!"

A fierce growl came from beside them, hiding in the trees not far from the edge of the field they were walking in. Suddenly, five demons appeared, all of them with blood red eyes, torn shirts and bulging bags. They surround them on the far side, making sure that their only escape was back the way they came – a field, which provided no protection whatsoever.

Inuyasha grimaced and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her directly behind him. "Do not move," he growled, low in his throat.

Her tiny hands grabbed the back of his shirt, which was caked with mud from yesterday's activities. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell her that.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha bellowed out, directing his attention at the demon that called to them in the first place.

"Our names are of no importance," the demon hissed, his dark eyes focused on Kagome. "Especially since you'll be dead soon."

"I wouldn't do that," Inuyasha growled. "As Prince of the Western Lands, you would be sentenced to death."

"And who would know?" another demon yelled out.

Well, fuck if he knew. He was trying to buy time so he could think of a plan.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's tiny voice whimpered.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whispered with exaggerated slowness. "Stay still and stay behind me."

"Besides, you're Inuyasha," the lead demon spat. "Worthless fucking half-breed. Your parents had to ban the rule only because they realized that you were born. It's pathetic."

"Yeah, yeah, cut the bullshit," Inuyasha shouted with a bored tone. "You going to attack me or what?"

"You can't fight them!" Kagome hissed behind his back.

"You see a different option?" Inuyasha countered. "If you do, let me know. In the meanwhile, I have to kill these bastards."

"No."

"Are you _seriously_ fighting with me now?" Inuyasha yelled at her, incredulous. The rest of the demons surrounding them laughed in amusement.

"The human's got a mouth on her," one of them shouted.

"As your fiancée I can't let you fight."

Inuyasha almost fell over.

The demons burst out laughing, a few of them holding their stomachs. They were having a bloody riot, they were.

"You have not provided for me Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, waving her arms in the air. Her face was red and her eyes spit fire. "So what, now you're going to leave me to fight these demons? No! You will stay right here and pamper me."

Inuyasha stared at her, his amber eyes wider than he thought was possible. She glared at him, deep chocolate pouring into melted gold. Suddenly, she jerked her head to the side.

Was she sick or something? Was she twitching? Demented? Psychotic?

She gave him another pointed stare at the demons that were by now practically crying.

"Attack you nimrod!" Kagome hissed. "I chose Plan B."

Oh, so now she told him.

Faster than she could blink, Inuyasha took two long strides and took two of the demons out. He smashed the first demon's head in, his neck making an undeniable crack. The second demon's legs were taken out and he felt to the ground, his head smashing on a rock.

Inuyasha spun around, hearing the footsteps of a new attacker. The lead demon reached out for this throat, his claws narrowly missing while Inuyasha ducked and punched him in the stomach. The demon keeled over but not before Inuyasha was tossed to the ground. He quickly did the math. Three were on the ground, one was on top of him, the other...

"Asshole, leave me alone!" Kagome screamed, pounding on his head with her fists. He had her up over his shoulder, his thick gnarly hand caressing her legs.

"Fuck me," Inuyasha spat, throwing his legs upward to kick the demon who stood on top of him in the chin. He spiralled backwards, giving Inuyasha enough time to double back and attack Kagome's fiend. He jumped on the demon's back, his hands in a position his father taught him. A quick jerk and the demon fell to the ground, stone cold dead.

Kagome's scream pounded through his head, but he caught her all the same.

"Stay here!" Inuyasha warned again, throwing himself backwards to attack the lead demon who had finally gotten back up.

A few minutes later and all of them were either dead or unconscious. Inuyasha wasted no time in collecting their bags, sorting through all of the junk until he found food. Handing Kagome a few items, he rolled his eyes.

"Plan B, huh?"

Kagome smiled. "I thought it was quite ingenious."

Without warning, Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled her close, the food smashed between them. He stared down at her gently, his head tilted to match hers.

Kagome's chocolate orbs widened and she stuttered something incoherent.

Ignoring her, Inuyasha leaned down even closer. He could hear her heart speeding up, her breath catching in her throat... "Never," he whispered gently, "_ever_, order me around like that again. Even if it is Plan B. Or I'll have to kill more people."

And with that, he flung her body onto his back and ran away, not wanting to be anywhere near the few demons that would wake up in a bit.

"Dickhead," Kagome cursed, but the insult was heavy-hearted.

* * *

**Oh I just love romances. Tons of fluff my dear readers, with more to come PLUS more. I've finished planning this story, and it will reach up to Chapter 12 plus an Epilogue. Not that long, eh? (That's the Canadian in me, _not_.)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Also, CONTACT ME via whatever if the rating change is a problem. Most are complaining because of the lack of adult content - cough cough - but I'm kind of glad for it. To all of you faithful and loyal reviewers, thank you for kicking my butt. I enjoy it (not in a kinky way, you sick people). **

**Loves, WitchyGirl99**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the 24 hour delay for the chapter. My bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

_And so they moved forward, unknowing to the danger around them. The Prince and Princess have miles to go, but they can't stop. If they do, they won't live very long. The Second Great Battle brews beneath the surface and while the heroes make their slow journey home, evil hovers over them. Because evil doesn't stop – never stops. They circle around them, waiting for the weakest moment._

* * *

"Did we kill them?" Ryukotsusei asked, his deep voice grim. He looked at the dragons that surrounded him, all of them much smaller in size and wits. Eyes like rubies, emeralds and topazes stared up at him hopefully, awaiting their next task.

"No," one of the smaller dragons answered. He was red, with glistening scales and emerald eyes. He was the youngest of the group, but certainly not the most naive. "The Rulers of the South have made it back to their palace. We do not know the location of the Rulers of the West, though."

"And why not?" Ryukotsusei demanded. "It was a simple plan. We attacked when the land of Golden rejoices together and kill them all in one place. How did you manage to fail?"

"The Prince – Inuyasha – took Princess Kagome. King Taisho protected his queen and... We don't know what happened to King or Queen Higurashi. They must have gotten into a safe house."

Ryukotsusei growled and turned away from his group of soldiers, all of which failed him at this moment. The Prophesy was coming true, and he knew it. This was the time. All they needed to do was kill the dissenter and the Chosen One. But who were they?

Failure in this mission led the Dragon Lord to believe that both still existed. He needed to kill them, or they would continue to fail. The Second Great Battle was already beginning, but the end result would only rule in their favour if they were dead.

"We need to kill them all. All of the rulers," Ryukotsusei hissed. "One of them must be the Chosen One. We cannot move from our prison in the caves without glory over Golden."

"The Prophesy states that the outcome is unknown," the youngest dragon, Koryo said. "Even if we kill the Chosen One, will that guarantee our – your rule?"

"Do you know what we are? We are Dragons. We can kill humans, demons, and breeds alike all within a second. We breathe fire for fuck sake," Ryukotsusei barked. "We cannot be stopped. The only _reason_ – the only probably cause ­– for our failure would be them, the dissenter and the Chosen One."

"Where should we search?" another dragon asked, bowing slightly.

"Everywhere!" the Dragon Lord boomed. "Every square inch of Golden. Separate into four groups and from there engage yourself for a section of your land. They cannot hide."

"Oh, on the contrary," a male human voice cut in. His voice was rough but elegant, a melodic flow that was laced with malice. "They can hide quite well. That half-breed is both human and demon. He's a bastard with demon speed and human intelligence. He could cheat his way through anything."

"And what do you suggest then?" Ryukotsusei asked snidely. "Any more pointless information? You said that you'd provide me with decent coverage."

"And I will," the visitor said. "When you kill the Chosen One. You'll know because of the mark. Or did you forget that tidbit?"

"My coven hasn't found anything," the Dragon Lord boomed. He barred his sharp teeth, a raspy, choking smoke emitting from his mouth. "You're uselessness is starting to bother me."

"You won't find me so useless soon," the dark man answered. "They will have to make contact with someone sometime. I will let you know when I know."

"Then we will ready," Ryukotsusei said, turning towards the dragons that surrounded him in the large cave. "Follow the plan but when I make the call, know what to do."

The dragons nodding eagerly, knowing that the only thing they had to do was their favourite sport: kill.

* * *

It seemed like they had walked from one end of Golden to the other. Kagome's feet were starting to hurt, the heels she once wore loose in her hands. She didn't complain, knowing that Inuyasha would surely strangle her if she did. After her last "stunt", as he called it, she had been apparently walking on thin ice.

"This is taking forever," Inuyasha groaned, much to her surprise.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Inuyasha scowled. "After your little stunt, you don't get to complain."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so difficult."

"_You're_ so difficult," Inuyasha responded, shaking his head. Suddenly, a smirk crossed his features. "What made you even think of that?"

Kagome shrugged, laughing slightly. "I don't know. I just needed to distract them enough that you could get a head start. I figured you were going to be killed if I didn't do something."

Inuyasha growled. "As if."

"Are you telling me that you could've taken on all of those demons by yourself?"

"Um, _yeah_," Inuyasha replied. "Obviously."

Kagome muttered under her breath. Clearly, he was delusional. "Don't try to hide it. You're happy I made a scene and saved your sorry ass."

"Did you just say that you _saved my sorry ass_? Excuse me, princess, but don't you have to go to spinning classes or something?"

"Ha-ha, Beast. Don't you have to go terrorize some poor sap?"

"You don't talk like a princess should."

"I didn't have the option of _not_ being a princess, Beast."

"Stop calling me Beast."

Kagome pouted. "But you look like one," she cooed innocently. "With the fangs and long, shaggy hair and oh! Well, I guess cute little puppy ears don't count as beastly, but I'm sure it doesn't hurt at all..."

"Princess, I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I don't tame the Beast," Kagome replied, smiling wickedly.

Inuyasha frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"A beast always has his weakness," Kagome stated, swinging her shoes around as she twirled in the long grass. "Usually, the beast always falls in love."

Inuyasha laughed so hard and so loud, he almost choked. "Fall in _love_? The reason that we're in this mess is because I didn't want to be in love and I wasn't. I'm _not_."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and Inuyasha smelt salty tears springing from her eyes. He groaned mentally and turned around, waiting for the sob-show. Was she really that delicate? Just because he had to marry her didn't mean he had to love her. Maybe he could get out of the marriage thing.

"But...I'm going to be–" Kagome choked as a tear fell down her cheek. "You're _wife_," she whispered dramatically.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. Had he really hurt her that bad? Did she actually want to get married to him? Really, he couldn't think of anyone else since he had scared them all away. They were friends in a twisted sort of writing way, but he cared about her at least. He lived for the days that he got her mail. Maybe, just maybe, he would love her. Maybe he did.

And then Kagome burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh, the look on your face. You're not the Beast, you're the Puppy!" She walked up really close to him, staring at his shocked, unmoveable face and reached up to stroke an ear. "_My_ Puppy," she whispered seductively.

Inuyasha was still trying to collect all of the shattered little pieces of memory that seemed to fall apart when she _laughed_. It had been a trick all along? She faked tears?

He growled. "You're ridiculous, you know that _princess_?" he barked. Grabbing her hand roughly, he knocked it off of his ear and strode away angrily.

"Oh, come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called, chasing him. "It was funny! You don't even want to be married to me. What did you say again, I'm not "princess" enough for you? Whatever the hell that means."

"Watch you language," Inuyasha spat, grinding his teeth together. She was annoying as hell.

"Who do you think I'm learning it from?"

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut and refused to answer. His answer might not be verbal and instead be physical. In short, he may have killed her. And heaven help him if he killed his future wife. "We are not getting married."

"Oh, I know," Kagome said, nodding beside him. She finally caught up and brushed against his side. "I'm not the doting princess that you imagined – or haven't imagined, for that matter. Look, no hard feelings. We're still friends, right? I mean, I've known you for forever. All of those letters..."

"Yeah," Inuyasha growled. "Whatever."

Kagome whipped her head around to face him. "What is your problem? Are you saying that my second little stunt back there really bothered you so much? You, the Beast? As if. I know you better than that. What's really your problem?"

_I actually thought I might like you._ But like hell he would say that. He knew what the problem was, and it was nothing to do with his head. Tonight was the night of the new moon. Of course.

Because the universe just couldn't get enough laughs.

"Nothing," Inuyasha spat, still walking at a fast pace. "We need to hurry."

"To where?" Kagome asked, looking around. "We're in the middle of nowhere." She waved her arms in exaggeration. "Hurrying is hardly the problem. Why are you so freaked out?"

"I'm not freaked out!" Inuyasha roared, turning to face her. His eyes were glaring at hers, barely noticing the proximity. "We need to get to safety for the night. That's it. One more word out of your mouth and I swear that I'll kill you."

Kagome smiled wickedly. "As your fiancée, I refuse to remain quiet."

Inuyasha froze. Every muscle in his body inched to react physically, to do harm and violence. It was in the demon's nature, the part of them that was starting to quickly fade. While it faded, he felt the effects of the human side...the emotional side. He was becoming irrational. Why? Because despite the fact that she was being the biggest pain in his ass, he wanted to kiss her.

A lot.

And that gave him an idea. "As your fiancé, I want you to kiss me."

That shut her up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Inuyasha replied, smirking. "Kiss me. I'm your fiancé. You might as well get used to it."

"Um, no thanks," Kagome said.

"Then you can't use the fiancée card on me. If you use it, you have to kiss me. Deal?"

Kagome sighed. "Whatever, Beast."

"Princess," Inuyasha sneered, but smirked. He finally won.

"And don't think you've won," Kagome shot back, as if reading his mind. "The woman always wins."

"Oh yeah? Well, you've never been in my house."

"Your father winning over Izayoi? Ha! I don't think so," Kagome laughed.

"Believe it."

"I'm sorry, who arranged for our little marriage and merger? Was it our fathers? No? Hmm... Oh YEAH! It was our _moms_."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's not always like that."

Kagome gave him a pointed stare.

Inuyasha grumbled. "Well, maybe."

"Women always win," Kagome soothed, patting his shoulder. "Just accept it now."

They walked for a few more hours, waiting until the sun was almost set before reaching into their backpack and pulling out the remaining bits of food.

"We need to find more," Kagome said, nibbling. "We've already run out."

"I don't even know the North that well," Inuyasha admitted. "I don't know about the little towns. Maybe there will be one."

"Maybe," Kagome agreed. "Where are we going to stop?"

"Somewhere."

She just rolled her eyes.

"We won't be found, I promise you."

Inuyasha's statement startled Kagome and she turned to look at him strangely. "What do you mean? The danger is with our parents, not us."

Shrugging, Inuyasha answered, "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What makes you think–" Kagome stopped and shook her head. "Never mind."

"Now what, princess?" Inuyasha asked, exasperated. Did she ever stop?

"It just _figures_." Kagome sighed and switched her shoes into her other hand while finishing off the food. "It just terribly figures."

"What figures?"

"This whole situation!" she exclaimed. "I mean seriously, can you say cliché? Damsel in distress, the battle to save everything..."

"There's no battle yet," Inuyasha stated but didn't further comment. He wasn't so sure.

"Damn right there is."

Inuyasha growled. "If you're angry about not being a princess, why do you curse so much?"

"You curse like a hound."

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Okay," Kagome laughed, uneasy. "Bad pun. I mean, since you are a hound...and all. You curse a lot. Better? Anyways, what I'm saying is that the Prophesy has started. The Second Great Battle has begun. We have to stop it."

"We?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What makes you so damn sure it's us?"

Kagome shook her finger at him. "Did you hear that language? However, I know because we are the insurrectionists."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and waved his arms around; he was frustrated with the woman before him. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Rebels," Kagome said nonchalantly. "And that's exactly what we are. You and the whole 'broken rule' thing makes you the dissenter. And I'm the Chosen One, heaven help me."

Inuyasha whipped around and grabbed her arm, his claws breaking her skin. He growled low, scaring Kagome with his sudden mood swing. "Why the _fuck_ are you the Chosen One? Do you know what that means? And how are you so sure that I'm the dissenter?"

Suddenly, Kagome's fear slipped away behind what he assumed was a mask. She grimaced but shrugged. "The dissenter begins the revolution, meaning you rule the battle. The dissenter also is torn by the broken rule and you, Inuyasha, are a broken rule. Mixed breeding wasn't even allowed until your parents had you. Not that I'm against it. Personally, I'm proud of what they've done. All of that makes you the dissenter. As for me...if you loosen your grip on my arm, you'll see the mark on my wrist."

Slowly, making sure to still have a grip on her, Inuyasha's hand held her own and he stared at the burned crescent moon in her skin. "When...?"

"Did you hear about the dragon attack at my place?" Kagome asked. When he nodded, she answered. "The Shikon No Tama did it to me. I'm the only one that can touch it. I don't know why and I don't know what it has to do with anything since it's not mentioned in the Prophesy, but it did this to me. I have the mark of oddity and I'm the Chosen One."

"It could just be a fluke," Inuyasha snarled, trying to hold on to something that didn't make him responsible for the death of his people and the attack on his parents.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, her hand that was still held in his squeezed slightly. "This attack happened the night we met. We had only been together for an hour or so, which is just enough time for the dragons to fly from Mountain's Peak to your palace."

"So it's all our faults?" Inuyasha freaked, shaking his head angrily. "This is all because we met?"

Kagome bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just figured it out now. I'm not even sure, I could be wrong."

Inuyasha raised a hand to shush her, forcing her to wait. What she said... It was just confirming what he already knew, what he had already previously thought. Still, the idea that all of the disaster and damage and death were because they touched...

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and watched as the sun started to set below the line of trees. He cursed, ignoring Kagome's pointed glare and started walking. They needed to get to safety. He was already losing his mind to the human side. It was starting to become unbearable.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked, raising her voice in panic. She rushed to catch up with him. "What's wrong? Did I make you angry again?"

"No, but we should find a place to rest. It's getting late and I don't trust that someone won't try to find us."

"But if it's just some_one_ you can kill them, right?" Kagome asked, confused. She couldn't pinpoint the reason for his problems. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Maybe."

Kagome, still only just behind him, poked him in the back. When that didn't stop him, she hit him in the head with her shoes.

"What the hell?"

"Was that an answer to the first or second question?" Kagome asked.

Growling, Inuyasha sighed. "You're too smart for your own damn good."

"Thank you," Kagome said quickly, smiling. "But answer me."

"Both."

Kagome frowned. "We'll start with the first question. Why wouldn't you be able to kill them?"

"If I answer that, I answer the second question," Inuyasha evaded. "Just drop it, please?"

Instantly, Inuyasha crossed his legs near a large tree and sat down, leaning against the large trunk. Kagome sat down beside him, staring at him, waiting until he talked to her. For a long moment, neither of the two spoke. Inuyasha relaxed while Kagome stared. Finally, he groaned.

"You won't just drop it, will you?" When he opened his eyes, he had his answer. "Fine!" Inuyasha snapped. "Tonight is the new moon."

Kagome nodded. "Yup. That's why is going to be dark tonight. Want to tell me something else I know?"

"The new moon is like the night of hell for me," Inuyasha sighed, turning his head away from her to avoid her heated gaze. "I lose all of my demon powers. I become...human."

Kagome gasped and instantly, reached her hands up to grab at the fuzzy triangles on the top of his head. "But, your ears," she pouted.

Inuyasha flailed, screaming. Kagome stopped dead, her eyes wide while she watched the half-demon before her put as much room between them as possible. He was breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon while all he did was crawl very quickly away from her.

"Did I just do something wrong?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BULLSHIT?" Inuyasha wailed, touching his ears as if to make sure they were still there. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Kagome looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Nothing?"

"Why was that a _question_?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because you're acting like you've been set on fire!"

Inuyasha took in another deep breath. He felt... He felt... Like if he kissed her right now, he wouldn't stop. What the _hell_ had she done with his ears?_ NO ONE_ had ever touched his ears. It felt...

Amazing.

Too amazing.

So amazing that he wanted her to do it forever and ever and ever and he would be happy if she didn't stop. Ever. Good thing he would be human soon. The moment he was, he was planning on killing himself.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "You're acting bizarre, and that's not a good thing. You're acting like you have a screw loose."

"I'm turning into a fucking human!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to panic. He couldn't get the feel of her hands rubbing his ears off of his mind. "I'm going to be an irrational, emotional, stupid human."

"Excuse me?" Kagome argued, standing up and glaring at him.

If looks could kill, he thought, he would be dead ten times over.

"Just...stop. Please stop," Inuyasha murmured. He wasn't sure how much more human emotion he could take – and he wasn't even human yet. He was sure to die of a mental breakdown, at the very least. "I just need to relax."

"I thought rubbing your ears would help," Kagome added, still trying to determine what went wrong. "But you flipped your lid. Do you really turn human?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yup."

"And...you don't like it, I assume."

"Nope."

Kagome inched closer to him, crawling on her hands and knees. "Are you really okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Inuyasha, whose face was now pure white, gulped and started crawling backwards, away from _her_. If she came any closer, touched his ears again... There would be problems. Big problems.

Mating-for-life problems.

He wished the sun would just go down so he wouldn't have to worry about _that_. All he had to do was make it through the night with the really pretty princess at his side. If he went to sleep right away, nothing would happen and it would be over just like a nightmare.

"Can you go find firewood?"

Kagome stopped and gave him an odd look. "What?"

"I'll find kindling and rocks so we can make a fire. How about that?" Inuyasha suggested. "We are in a forest so it won't be hard to find sticks and stuff. Just grab a bunch of them that could keep the fire going."

"I guess," Kagome answered and then turned away. As she walked through the forest, careful to stay near the clearing where Inuyasha was, she thought about what could possibly be wrong with him. She understood why he barked – excuse the pun – at her because of the Prophesy. It meant that the two of them, literally, had to save the world and if they failed, there would be bloodshed. She understood why he was cranky. It was obvious that he didn't like turning human. What she couldn't understand was why he flipped out when she touched his ears. She touched them before, but he had been so angry he just might not have noticed.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, gathering a few large sticks and whacking them on a tree to break them in half. When she had two arms-full, she walked back to the clearing. Inuyasha was no longer there, probably looking for kindling himself. She stacked the wood carefully and sat down against the tree. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking about another day and a bit of walking before they made it to Hidaka's castle. There she would have to see Kikyo... Kagome tried not to think about it.

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked around the clearing. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight and he had been gone for a while. She called out his name, loudly at first. When there was no response she started to panic. Standing up again, she started to look through the trees and bushes, hoping to find a sign of him. "Inuyasha!"

"Oh, quite yapping," Inuyasha's rough voice startled her.

Kagome turned around and gasped, watching the shadow make its way through the trees. "Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice just barely a whisper. When there was no response, Kagome asked again, louder.

Inuyasha broke through the tree line, a huge scowl on his face. "Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."

"You're...adorable!" Kagome squealed, running up to him. She waved her hand over the top of his head, normally where his ears would be. "They're gone!"

"Thanks tips, anything else?"

Kagome gave him a dirty look. "You don't have to be so mean."

"I'm like you. I'm human. Get over it," Inuyasha scowled and walked over to the woodpile Kagome had made. After a few minutes, Inuyasha had started to make a fire, trying several times to get it started.

While he worked, Kagome watched from afar. She was still standing, but her eyes watched his every move as he attempted to spark fire. His hair was no longer silver but long midnight cascades, falling over his shoulder as he tirelessly worked. His face was in a permanent scowl, something that she realized probably wouldn't leave anytime soon. But what she noticed the most, more than his hair or his ears, was the change of colour in his eyes. No longer did they look like melted gold, but now, they were similar to hers, maybe darker.

"You finished gawking?" Inuyasha hissed, turning to face her. The spark flared and a small fire lit up his face.

Kagome blinked and looked away, slightly embarrassed that he had caught her staring. "Um, is there enough firewood?"

"More than enough," he answered, sitting back and crossing his legs. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

Coming closer and sitting down beside him, though with a fair amount of space between them, Kagome watched the flames as they started to build. The darkness covered them, the breeze stirred and Kagome shivered.

"Cold?" Inuyasha asked, turning his eyes to her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "Not bad. The fire will warm me up. It's really dark out without the moon."

Inuyasha sighed, wondering how quickly he would go to hell for what he was doing. Without hesitating he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, feeling the smooth fabric of her dress around her. He pulled her close and let her rest there, turning his gaze back to the fire.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, watching his face for any sign of expression. What was he doing? She leaned on him, still trying to study his unfamiliar face. The human side of him was so different, but the same. He had the same rough voice, the same characteristics, but everything was so much...softer. "Thanks," she whispered finally and let her body relax completely against him. With the fire burning in front of her, the crackling of wood to soothe her, Kagome found herself getting sleepy. Her head fell to his shoulder and she sighed, content.

"It's time to sleep," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

Inuyasha made a sound but nothing that responded to her statement. Soon, she felt her body slide downwards and her head rested on something soft. She opened her eyes slowly, hazily staring at the material in front of her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, snuggling her head deeper on the pillow. "Night."

Inuyasha watched the fire and mentally cursed. He was done for. His human side was taking over and there was nothing he could do. He watched as her breath deepened and soon, she was asleep on his shoulder. "Night," he whispered, brushing his lips in her hair. He was definitely going to hell.

Too bad, since when he woke up, the knife at his throat might actually take him there.

* * *

**Oh fluff, fluff, fluff. More action in the upcoming chappies.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Six_

* * *

_The darkest nights bring out the most in people. Not always the worst but not always the best. Prince Inuyasha let out his darkest secret on the darkest night, becoming the true human that he is. The Dragon Lord killed innocents in a village not far away. The most prominent feature of the dark is the light that diminishes it. Because when all is said and done, with the moon disappearing and the sun rising over the crest of land, the light brings out the truth. The light shows and reflects our masks, but our masks make us. And today, two will break._

* * *

Inuyasha felt the cool tip of a blade on this throat, the alarms in his head ringing without pause. His eyes flittered, and without a second thought or doubt he kicked in the direction of his attacker, feeling the knife slash at the air around him.

"I was just going to have some fun with your girl," a husky voice said, making Inuyasha reel as he jumped to his feet beside Kagome's sleeping form. He stood braced above her, looking at his attacker. It was only then that he realized that they were surrounded. A bunch of humans covered the small clearing, all of them holding weapons.

Inuyasha kicked at Kagome lightly, trying to wake her up. He listened to her as she yawned and murmured his name, wondering what was going on. It wasn't until she saw all of the men surrounding them that she staggered up, gasping.

"So what do we have in here?" another voice said, smiling at the two as they searched through their backpack.

Inuyasha growled. "There's nothing in there but you sure as hell are stupid. I could snap your neck in a second."

The men laughed, looking at each other. "And how are you going to do that? There are sixteen of us and two of you."

Inuyasha growled again but Kagome's hand on his shoulder made him pause. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "You're still human. It's not daybreak yet."

"Soon," he answered. But really, he hoped. He was a smarter, stronger human than most but against sixteen men with weapons... The chances weren't that good. He needed to stall. He could see the sky getting lighter. It was a matter of minutes now.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked and he whipped around, his arm already out and punching at an attacker that grabbed Kagome by her dress. She stumbled to the ground, barely missing the large stick he swung at her and grabbed her shoes. She kicked her legs out quickly and stunned her attacker, making him fall to the ground.

And that's when all hell broke loose. The men ran to the centre, trying to get their grabs at them. Inuyasha felt knife jabs cover his body as he did damage one by one to every human he came into contact with. At this point, it was kill or be killed. So far, he had killed two.

"Bastard!" Kagome screamed, and he turned around just in time to watch her take her heeled shoes and clobber the points on either side of her attackers head. The man crumpled to the ground instantly, and Inuyasha would've stared in shock at her defence if he hadn't been whipped in the back.

"God_damn_," Inuyasha cursed, grabbing an arm and snapping it. A fierce cry echoed but he merely kicked him away and attacked another. He felt more painful stabs around his stomach, arms and legs but he ignored it, only trying to find more necks to break.

_Come on, come on,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, mindlessly fighting the men around him. He circled around Kagome and made sure that she wasn't being taken advantage of, but she seemed to hold her own. Maybe, not being so princess-like had its perks.

And then he saw the sun. It was magnificent, the time in his life where he felt the greatest power, the greatest sense of control. Men that surrounded him stumbled back, confused. For all they knew, he was a human and now, they sure as hell didn't know what.

Inuyasha smirked, cracking his knuckles and looking at all of the men that surrounded him. There were only about ten left but Inuyasha knew that none of them stood a chance. Two bodies were dead on the ground with another four badly wounded and hobbling behind their comrades.

Curses and mumbles followed through the group until finally, one of them smartened up. "Isn't that Prince Inuyasha?" one of the men said, his voice in a deep whisper.

None of them answered, but instead, they slowly backed away.

"Boo," Inuyasha breathed sarcastically, raising a brow at them.

The men started screaming, fumbling backwards as they ran back into the forest. Their shouts were heard throughout the night, the panic rising as they realized just who they were dealing with.

"Guess we showed them Princess," Inuyasha smirked, turning around to find Kagome, when suddenly he discovered why she had been so quiet. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared in horror as he saw the princess' body on the grassy ground, covered in blood. Her head moved slowly from side to side and she moaned. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards her fallen form. He searched her body and found numerous cuts, none of them deep but enough to draw blood.

How hadn't he noticed? Was his human side really that weak that he didn't even hear or realize that she had been taken down? With a sick thought, Inuyasha figured that he hadn't been paying much attention anyways. With the sun rising, he was focusing more on gaining his demon nature back than her well-being.

"Some Beast," Kagome choked, her eyes opened lazily as she looked at him. "All you say is _boo_?"

"This isn't funny!" Inuyasha roared, running his hands down her leg carefully to find more cuts. She had at least twelve of them, all over her body. She had lost a lot of blood – maybe too much. "Why didn't you scream?"

Kagome blinked; the movement unusually slow. "I didn't?"

Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha gently picked up her bloody body, huddling her close and looking around the clearing. He needed to find some sort of river, lake...anything to wash her up. With the day finally starting, he had plenty of sunlight to find a place.

"Beast," Kagome hissed out, somewhat lucrative. "You – ha – are reallllyyyyy handsome." Her voice deepened at the very end, causing her to breathlessly laugh. "Handsome," she said again, as if the sound she had made for it amused her endlessly.

Inuyasha looked down at her. The blood loss was making her delusional. "Princess, you have to stay with me."

"I'm stuck with you moron," Kagome sighed. "We're to be engaged, remember?"

"Fuck this shit," Inuyasha moaned, shaking his head in frustration. All he needed right now was a loopy Kagome.

"I know that shit!" she announced, slurring every word. "I _know_ you. All those boo-tee-phul letters."

"Oh god, save me."

"Much hate!" she cheered, her breathing starting to escalate.

Inuyasha took off at a fair pace, trying carefully not to bounce her too much. He needed to get some water and food in her and if he found some body of water, he'd have to clean the blood off too.

"Did you like giving me those letters, hubs?"

Inuyasha frowned at her like she had officially gone to the loony-bin. "Hubs?"

"Husband, dickhead. Answer meeeee."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha replied, "Sure."

Kagome sniffled.

"Oh don't go fake crying on me again!" Inuyasha growled, irritated. "It's not going to work on me."

What he didn't expect was for her to actually full-out bawl – on his shirt, no less. "Kagome?"

"You _dickhead_! 'Sure' is a terrible answer! You didn't like it at all!"

"Kagome, you're tired. Try getting some sleep," Inuyasha said; the sound more like an order.

"NO! I'm your wifey and I refuse!" she pouted.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was going to have a field day today – he could just feel it. "Remember our deal? You can't use the wife card without kissing me."

Suddenly, a sharp tug on his long silver hair and he was face to face with Kagome, his lips crushed by hers. They were soft and wet, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth. She kept him close with one hand holding his hair and another behind his neck. She sighed, continuing to kiss him leisurely.

_She's delusional and you're kissing her_, Inuyasha's little voice said, jerking him from her and ending the kiss. He stared at her, amber eyes crushing chocolate as he debated how weary she really was.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You liiiiked it. I always wanted to do that."

Definitely not in functioning order.

"Get some sleep Princess, now," Inuyasha demanded, kicking himself over and over for being so stupid. What possessed him to keep kissing her anyways? It's not like she was too strong to break from.

"You still didn't answer my question," Kagome pouted, snuggling her face in his chest. "Now!" she added, mocking him.

"Yes, I liked writing to you. Happy?" Inuyasha growled. He felt his patience slowly dwindling away with every word that came out of her mouth.

Looking down at her when she didn't respond, Inuyasha sighed. "So help me god Princess, if you've been bugging me this entire time for an answer and when I finally give it to you, you're asleep–"

Kagome sighed happily and gave a little snore.

* * *

When Kagome woke up a few hours later, she felt only slightly better but the dizziness was still there. Her head pounded and her body ached all over. It felt like her shoulder blades and knees were screaming and her neck... It was horrific the pain she was going through.

Groaning, Kagome lifted her head and looked around, feeling every knot in her neck snap as she tried to search her surroundings. Her lids felt like sandpaper against her eyes, forcing her to rub at them furiously before coming face to face with Inuyasha's neck.

"You awake?" Inuyasha's deep voice rumbled; startling Kagome like it always did. His voice was just so low and so powerful that she instantly felt safe near him. It was unnerving.

"Yeah," Kagome groaned, tilting her head from one side to another. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the Northern direction," Inuyasha replied, the tiny jolts coming from every step he took. He was walking, holding her bridal style and Kagome felt her joints clack for every connection with the ground.

"Stop, put me down, please," Kagome murmured, wondering if she would even be able to stand.

"You're badly cut up," Inuyasha answered, his voice firm. "I've been following this stream to its source. We should almost be there. I'll put you down then."

"But it _hurts_," she complained, moaning and looking at her legs and arms. He was right. She was pretty badly cut up. She only vaguely remembered it though; like it was a bad dream. She remembered the pain but not the faces that did it to her.

"_Princess_," Inuyasha said tirelessly, shaking his head.

"_Beast_," Kagome shot back, looking up into his face. He looked tired but strong, his amber eyes so shockingly different than his brown ones. "Hey, are you okay?"

Inuyasha frowned down at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," Kagome started, "you were human for most of it."

Inuyasha scowled and looked away.

"I was only trying to make sure you weren't hurt!" Kagome yelled at him, aggravation clear in her voice. "You don't have to go and be all prissy about it!"

Raising a brow, Inuyasha gave a bitter laugh. "Prissy? Yeah. That's what I'd call it."

"I really don't appreciate your sarcasm," Kagome mused. She looked up into his face, wondering what he was really thinking. What did he feel? Wasn't he tired? She looked up into the sky and figured that it was past mid-day. He had been carrying her for a good seven or eight hours. How did he even manage it?

"I'm a half demon," Inuyasha said suddenly, as if reading her thoughts. He looked down at her, amber eyes blazing. "I don't get hurt. I may not be a full demon, but I'm not a weak human. I can take care of myself. I _should_ be able to take care of others."

Kagome could hear the infliction in his voice, instantly understanding the thoughts she wanted to know. "Inuyasha, there were so many of them."

Inuyasha just continued to watch her as he kept walking. His fluffy ears twitched on his head, one focused solely on her while the other quirked around and faced the scenery. His face didn't move.

"I don't even remember it. There was nothing you could do. I held my own fairly well," she said, calling up the memories of the few men she knocked out with her heels. "You couldn't protect me and yourself. We were outnumbered."

Inuyasha gulped and looked away from her, his mouth forming a tight line. "Whatever."

Kagome's stomach fluttered, feeling for not the first time the need to make him happy. She punched his chest lightly, not knowing if he was actually cut somewhere and not wanting to hurt him.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded; his gaze still towards their destination.

"For being stupid."

"Stupid?" Inuyasha asked with the tone of his voice rising. "You almost died! You were bleeding everywhere! When you passed out, I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. What kind of person – half-demon – would I be if I let you die? I can't lead a war and save this land if I can't even save some stupid girl from a fight!"

"Some stupid _girl_?" Kagome shrieked, punching him in the chest for all that she was worth.

To her satisfaction, Inuyasha grimaced.

"I'm _not_ just a girl. I fought. I tried. I'm not strong but that's because I wasn't raised to be. I'm supposed to be this princess that doesn't leave the castle. I'm supposed to make clothing and knit and read to the children."

"I'm not saying it's your fault!" Inuyasha shot back but Kagome was pissed off to the point that she didn't listen.

"You need to get a grip. You need to grow up. Lead a war? Buddy, you're going to have to lead a lot more than just that! War is deadly and brutal and kills, but it will kill you faster if you have nothing worth fighting for. You're called the Beast for a reason, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "You don't have anyone and you're going to die because you don't have anything or any_one_ to fight for."

Just like that, Inuyasha stopped. His body was stock still and his eyes, so golden, were flecked with red. Kagome suddenly realized everything that she said and everything that she implied. She crossed the line. She had just gone from pen-pal to fiancée to cold-hearted bitch.

"Inuyasha–" And just like that, Inuyasha dropped her. Her body fell into the hard grass, her head bouncing painfully. She let out a cry and rolled over onto her stomach, listening to the sounds of his footsteps as he left her and the sound of water running.

Carefully looking up, Kagome watched for Inuyasha's movements, seeing him take off his ripped and bloody dress shirt and dunking it into a large pool of water. Kagome got up and crossed her arms against her chest, glaring at the half-demon in front of her. Okay, so she deserved to be ignored – but not dropped. "Inuyasha, talk to me."

"Naw."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't be difficult. Please, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shrugged and started to rub at his shirt, caked blood peeling off and drowning in the deep water. He refused to even look at her, and Kagome didn't know what to do.

She watched him; watched the muscles in his back glisten as he worked. His silver hair pooled over his shoulders and covered his face; his ears were pointed towards the rushing water. He was gorgeous and she...had already kissed him. The thought was maddening, considering she didn't know _why_ she would do such a thing in the first place. She had been out of her bloody mind.

Kagome shook her head and approached him slowly, wondering if he would actually punch her if she pissed him off some more. He didn't seem to move as she came closer, if anything he moved closer in to himself. Kagome raked her eyes over his body, trying to figure out what he was thinking, what he was _really_ doing.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't even grunt a response.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Kagome attempted to run her hands through her hair, feeling all of the knots and blood tangling her long locks. She needed to have a bath and clean all of the blood off of her.

Suddenly, a wicked idea crossed her mind.

"Inuyasha, do you mind?" Kagome asked, knowing that he wasn't going to respond. He still didn't look at her. He still ignored her.

Sighing dramatically, Kagome decided that there was only one thing left to do. Grabbing at the shortened skirt and pulling upwards, the long-ago dress slipped from her body, leaving her with her white corset and panties.

Princess? The hell she was.

"I warned you," Kagome murmured, knowing that he could still hear her. Before she could think about the consequences or start to feel self-conscious, Kagome ran and leapt into the water, feeling the frozen liquid slosh around her and soak her to the bone. She pressed her feet to the sandy, mushy floor and pushed up, rising above the water as her hips skimmed the surface.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Princess?" Inuyasha demanded; his deep voice rough and questioning.

Kagome didn't look at him; she was facing the opposite way. Humming and splashing herself, she ran her hands through her hair and tried to untangle the knots. She paid no attention to the half-demon behind her, barely listening as soft splashes came towards her. She warned him and it was his own fault for not listening.

A clawed hand grabbed her shoulder just as she came out of the water to rinse her hair. She was spun around and grabbed once more, this time both of her shoulders in his grasp.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath, her eyes widening as she stuttered out a quick, "What are you doing?"

"Are you deaf?" Inuyasha demanded. "I asked _you_."

"I'm having a bath," Kagome replied briefly, lifting her chin and peering at him. "So, do you mind?"

Inuyasha growled quietly, looking her over before catching himself and letting go. "This is stupid."

"Our fight? Yeah, it is. Are you going to talk to me from now on?" Kagome asked softly, trying to catch his golden gaze again.

Inuyasha shook his head and gave what seemed to be a choked laugh. "What fight?" he asked, finally facing her. "Is that what we're talking about?"

Kagome frowned, looking at his bronzed skin and full lips and thinking – not for the first time – just how amazing he was. He was drop-dead gorgeous, he was strong and he _protected _her. Not that it meant anything at this point. "I guess not. What are we talking about?" she asked, trying to figure out what was ticking inside his head. He looked so worried about something but she couldn't figure out what. Inuyasha focused on her face and she was gone, captured in his gaze as she took a step closer.

Inuyasha just continued to stare at her, watching her with an intensity that made Kagome's skin crawl. It was like every nerve in her body was tuned into him and she couldn't let go of the feeling that she needed to close the gap between them. Taking another, smaller step towards him, she tilted her head and asked again. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha whispered; nothing ferocious in his voice as he let go of her arms abruptly and looking down at the water.

Kagome suddenly felt cold, like she was missing something vitally important to her. Where was she getting this from? For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what started this. Was it the safety she felt when he wrapped his arm around her last night? Was it the intensity she was drawn into every time he looked at her?

"We're not talking about anything," Inuyasha said, somewhat coldly. "Nothing at all."

Without thinking, Kagome reached out to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "We're always talking," she said quietly, barely audible to his ears. "Always."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Inuyasha asked roughly, though his voice was still low. He shook his head and turned away, starting to wade out of the water.

"I've known you how long?" Kagome demanded, practically screaming. "All of those letters and since we were just little kids! You're my _best friend_, Inuyasha. You! The Beast! Don't you dare – and I mean _don't you dare_ – leave me now, while we're stuck in the middle of a war, together but separated from everything else. I know you better than anyone else, I'll bet."

Inuyasha smirked and turned around. "How much?"

Kagome swallowed hard but kept her gaze. "Everything."

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair. "Why?"

"Why what?"

Inuyasha practically roared. "Why _me_? Of all the people you know, I'm the best you've got? That's not much."

"I never asked for much," Kagome hissed. "You said earlier that the letters meant something to you. You liked writing each other. Did you lie?"

"No."

"Did you lie in your letters?"

Inuyasha glared at her, burning holes into her face. "No."

"Then tell me that no one else knows you better than me," Kagome said, her voice soft. When Inuyasha hesitated, obviously struggling with some burden and turning away from her, Kagome screamed. "Tell me you idiot!"

"You're all I have." His voice was quieter than hers. "Isn't that...odd?"

Kagome's mouth almost fell open. She was ready for another argument. She was ready for another screaming match. She was ready for lies and soothing words to make her feel better and forget everything. This fight meant nothing to her anymore. What was it even about? Kagome had crossed the line when she argued with him. He dropped her to the ground. He ignored her. She tried drastically to get his attention. It worked. He ran towards her and startling babbling about what their fight was about. She tried to understand... And it had gotten her here: nowhere.

"How is that odd?" she asked, walking towards him and placing a hand on his arm. "What about that is odd to you?"

"Whatever. It's nothing," Inuyasha replied but he turned his eyes on her and she was frozen again. His eyes... They told her everything. It wasn't nothing. There was something digging deep at him and it was eating him up. It was the reason he refused to look at her for a long period of time. It was the reason he kept trying to deny what there really was.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "you're my best friend. I've seen you once before all of this writing began, but it didn't matter to me. You were real and tangible and you were there for me while my family and attendants didn't understand who I was – who I am."

"Please, stop with the chick-flick moments," Inuyasha begged. "It doesn't matter. There's nothing wrong. There's nothing to...talk about. Get some clothes on." He turned his back to her fully this time and bounded out of the water, leaving Kagome confused and ultimately hurt.

She shouted the only thing that she could think of. "I _am_ wearing clothes you _dickhead_!"

Inuyasha resumed ignoring her, grabbing his shirt and hanging it on a low-slung tree branch.

"You _bastard_," Kagome screamed. "Fine! I'll get some clothes on!" Grabbing the back of her corset, she tugged and pulled and tugged some more until the entire bodice came loose and fell into the water. "Are you happy? What is going _on_ with you? Why are you so...beastly, for fuck's sake!"

Inuyasha whipped around. "Watch your goddamn–" But his threat died in his throat the moment he saw Kagome. Her top was sinking slowly into the water, her naked body shown before him. He didn't know what to do. His brain was slowly shutting down as his demon senses took over.

Without making the conscious decision to, Inuyasha leapt into the frigid waters right in front of her. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her to him, his teeth nipping at her throat tenderly.

Kagome felt utterly stupid, her body out before him like a neon sign. She hadn't been thinking obviously, and it stood against everything her parents, her land, her generation stood for. Girls didn't do this. Princesses sure as hell didn't do this. And yet, she always asked what kind of princess she was anyways.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome murmured, pushing lightly on his chest as he licked her neck. He kissed her feverously down her throat to her collarbone, flashing teeth as he teased her body. He had no intention of stopping.

"Inuyasha, we can't. It's not...right. Stop," Kagome ordered, more forcefully.

Raising his head, he rested his cheek against hers and took in a deep breath. "This... This is the problem," he started, letting out his breath. "You're _supposed_ to be mine. Marked. From the first moment at the ball, I knew and – fuck – it's getting harder to stop."

Kagome pulled back slightly, her hands touching his hot skin as she tried to see the truth behind his words – the truth she would only see in his eyes. The amber flecks glistened with sincerity, the burden clearly shown.

"You should've told me. I wouldn't have–" She stopped to look down her body, covering her chest. Her panties were still on but it didn't look like it in the water. "I'm sorry. I'll change and make it easier for you."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "No."

She couldn't respond. She couldn't even think of a way to respond as his lips crushed against her in a painfully, sinful way. Kagome knew that it went against everything to do this – to kiss him, show herself to him.

She also knew that she didn't really give a shit.

Without hesitating she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her away.

* * *

**I can't tell you how brutal this chapter was to write.**

**Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews! They're amazing and it definitely helps on the getting-the-damn-chapter-finished front. They pretty much remind me to get moving.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: Lemon (Yeah, I'm back with a bang - haha). This is rated M. If you don't want to read it, skip the entire beginning until you reach the divisor. Then you can read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

_Love. Emotion. Need. Want. It's the story of a lifetime – the love of a lifetime – but neither the Chosen One nor the dissenter understand. They were brought together by fate twice, their paths crisscrossing and tangling until there was only one path left. Together now, they must decide when to stay side by side or fall apart. Their paths are woven so tight that there may not be a way back – a way back to royalty, understanding... Because the biggest sin of all is the one they're about to commit._

* * *

She knew that her parents were going to kill her.

And then bury her six-feet under.

Forget the whole tearful ceremony of the fallen royalty – she was going to be murdered by her own parents.

Inuyasha nipped at her neck tenderly, teeth marks etching into her pale skin.

...What was she thinking about? Death, hm?

"This is...bad," Kagome panted, lightly pushing at Inuyasha's shoulders as he encircled her waist and pulled her to him.

Inuyasha groaned slightly, teething down to her collarbone and tugging gently at her wet hair. "You're going to have to push harder than that," he mumbled between kisses, finding his way to her mouth.

"Why? Because I'm supposed to be yours? What does that even–" Kagome keened when Inuyasha licked at her swollen lips, forcing himself inside and shutting her up. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gasping the long strands of hair as she kissed him back, tongue dancing against his.

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat and planted a small kiss before slowly trailing down her throat and between the valley of her breasts, his claws teasing their way up from her hips. "What are you babbling about?"

Panting, Kagome's hands circled his ears, rubbing at the velvet that melted in her hands. Inuyasha groaned and nipped at her bellybutton.

"...Mean. Why am I supposed to be..." Kagome took a deep breath when his hands grasped her breasts, flicking her nipples and momentarily stopping her speech. "Yours?" All she could feel was his hands on her breasts and his lips at her hips, sucking deep bruises into her light skin. Her hands tugged at his fluffy ears, working the tips down to the base as she lost her mind.

"My mate," Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly, like she had been pushed over, Kagome fell into the water, her surprise at his words and the frigid water around her shocking her system. "What?!" she panted between gobs of air. Her hair was drenched and her eyes opened wide as Inuyasha crawled nearly on top of her.

"Are you _really_ going to talk?" Inuyasha grumbled, kissing her chin when she clenched her lips shut.

"I'm supposed to be your _mate_?" Kagome exclaimed again, repeating the sentence that she couldn't believe.

Inuyasha growled and forced her to swim backwards, pushing her further and further until the water grew shallower and the soft mud from the edge of the bank slipped around her back. She grabbed his arms, feeling his tense muscles as he nipped at her neck again.

"I don't think that _you_ are thinking straight," Kagome murmured, biting her lower lip when his kisses encircled her breasts and his hands tugged at the elastic on her panties. "Don't think we've had a minute yet where we're not fight–"

"Can you _please_," Inuyasha begged, turning his amber eyes towards her face from her chest, "stop talking?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and caught his head between her hands. "Stop cutting me–"

His hands grazed her thighs, making Kagome feel heat dwelling deep in the pit of her stomach. She sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding and started to massage Inuyasha's ears again.

"Princess," Inuyasha growled, coming up so he towered over her by inches. "This is really _simple_. Yes or no."

"B–"

Inuyasha scraped his claws over her mouth, holding the palm against her moist, swollen lips. "And then, you won't talk."

Kagome felt stung by the intensity he bared down on her, his eyes molten gold as he looked at her, waiting. He raised a brow, as if to pointedly remind her of the simple answer she had to give and then slowly, uncovered her mouth.

In all of her life, Kagome hadn't been more confused. Shouldn't she be more worried about her parents? Shouldn't the idea of impending doom make her want to forget about a love life that probably wouldn't work? But it didn't. The war seemed a million miles away and Inuyasha was so damn close to her, his breath tingling her skin as he waited for her to speak. He licked his lips, his body shivering from the water – or something else.

She didn't even want to think about it. She didn't want to answer. She didn't want to give in to what he was suggesting because it was crazy and insane and shouldn't be happening when people were dying and they were lost in the woods and they were bloody and pained and bruised and...

"Yes," Kagome whispered, instantly shutting her mouth the moment the sound left her lips.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. One moment, Kagome was trying to figure out if the 'yes' she said in her mind actually made it out of her mouth and the next, he was on top of her, his lips teasing and taunting against her own. His tongue danced on her lips, pressing them open as she gasped and pulled him closer, warming her cold hard body under his.

"_Inuyasha_," Kagome keened, dragging her hands over his shoulders and down his stomach, feeling every ridge of taut muscle beneath. The pants stopped her further exploration, but Inuyasha wasted no time in removing them.

Inuyasha came back and kissed her roughly, biting lightly on her bottom lip and sucking while she moaned into his mouth. He pressed against her, his hands scratching her hip bones lightly as he traced tiny circles up her body, stopping at the hill of her breasts. He grasped one tightly, pressing hard, maddening circles around the nub while his mouth came down and encircled the other, biting and sucking while Kagome made incoherent speech above him.

Her hair was slick with mud as she leaned into the embankment, feeling her back slide smoothly over the edge. Her hands found their way back to the ridge of muscle, teasing his skin with her nails as she fingered her way down the elastic of his briefs and below. She felt him hot against her skin, pressing firmly against her hand and body as he rubbed against her, damning words coming from his mouth as he stopped lavishing her breasts and moved back to her face.

His hands captured her cheeks and he pressed his forehead against her own, eyes searching for some hesitation, some problem. When he didn't find any, Kagome's lust-brown eyes glued to him, he kissed her further into the mud, rubbing against her as he cupped her ass that hid under the water.

Kagome moaned against his mouth, slipping her tongue in to search his mouth, to taste him as fully and completely as she could. Getting up her nerve, she finally sighed and encircled Inuyasha's shaft, rubbing at the base in tiny circles as she felt him painfully push against her.

"Shit," Inuyasha groaned, lowering his head to nip at her throat playfully.

He teased her skin; teething, biting, sucking and then licking the skin, causing every mark that he made on her body semi-lasting. The final mark would be all too permanent.

Kagome panted desperately as she moved her hand up and down, slowly and torturously on his shaft, feeling the waves of pleasure ripple through his body and muscles. She continued, jerking faster and faster until he stopped nipping her neck and growled deep and low in her ear.

She felt his clawed hands pull at her panties, feeling them snag in the water until Inuyasha eventually sliced them off. The rush of water on her bare skin made her shiver, her teeth chattering as Inuyasha looked into her face, soft lips kissing her forehead, nose and lips.

"If there was ever a time to speak," Inuyasha started slowly; his voice undeniably husky as he spoke to her with intense eyes. "Now would be a really good time."

Kagome could feel her world tearing apart. The desperate want and need for him was painstakingly undeniable. She didn't know that she could _feel_ this way about a guy she barely saw. She didn't know that just a few moments of raw heartbreak could measure up to something so powerfully beautiful. Kagome didn't want to stop, didn't want to lose this moment for everything that it was worth.

"Don't stop," she whispered on his skin, her hot breath splashing across his face and awakening his senses.

Inuyasha palmed her ass and picked her up, feeling the warmth of her legs curl around his waist as he brought her from the pool of water that froze them both. He dragged whatever articles of clothing were still attached to his legs, the moment he reached solid ground immediately shaking them off.

He laid Kagome near the tree where his shirt hung, placing her in the soft grass and watching her face as she sighed contently, giving him a smile that he hadn't seen before.

_She's beautiful_. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought it. The shine of her hair glinted in the evening sun, her pale cheeks rosy from the frigid waters and her naked body completely laid out for him, waiting. He slowly lowered on top of her, holding his upper half up with his arms so not to crush her small body under his. Her hands crawled along his skin, forcing him to shiver as he pressed flittering kisses along her collarbone and throat, edging his way closer and closer to her lips.

Kagome could feel the length of him press against her thigh, the pulse of heat almost too much for her to bear as she lay on the grass and watched him, his face inching towards hers, his ears intently focused on her body and his hair tickling her sensitive skin. "_Inuyasha_," Kagome moaned again, rolling her hips up on his body and feeling Inuyasha shudder on top of her, pressing his own hard erection to her. "_Please_," she murmured; her tiny voice soft and in Inuyasha's mind, too seductive.

Inuyasha moved his body tighter in between her legs, his hands palming the grass around them as he lowered his head to kiss her tenderly. Her lips teased and sucked, pulling at him to make another move and take her – _mark her_. His blood pumped within him, the side of himself so rarely seen making its way towards the surface.

He lined himself up and pushed forwards, feeling the tight heat of her body surround him like a blanket and rock him. He groaned her name, feeling her body arc under his as she wrapped one leg around his ass, forcing him closer, deeper. Kagome panted underneath him, her nails scratching down his muscular back as she felt him – all of him. He was big and strong and _beautiful_, and she didn't understand how something so amazing, so passionate, could ever be wrong.

He pulled out slowly, rocking his hips in circles as her thighs kept them together. Inuyasha hissed as her nails bit at him painfully and then thrust back inside, feeling her hips snap up in time to meet his.

"_Take me_," Kagome begged; her voice a seductive whisper as she rocked with him, her tight body clinging to his shaft with every push and pull movement he made.

The low pool of heat climbed throughout his body, the feeling of ultimate need and release building up inside him as he climbed further and further, his hands searching, his hips thrusting, his eyes watching her beauty as she keened and coiled underneath him. Her words were like wildfire, burning him up inside until he was sure that the demon was taking over. He could feel the power ripple through his body, the urge and utter need dragging through him as he bent down and sucked her breast hard, raking his clawed hands up and down her thighs.

Kagome moaned, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she fought back a cry when his body rocked her to a place so deliriously pleasure-filled and blissful that she wasn't sure if she could ever stop. She caught her hands up in his hair, tugging the strands and pulling up to his ears, stroking the soft fuzz up and down with every push and pull he rocked her body with.

"My god," Inuyasha growled, letting go of her breasts and kissing up her body until he was back at her neck, nipping the tender skin teasingly. He could feel – _hear_ – her fluttering heartbeat pulsing under her neck and the urge to bite her, mark her and claim her for himself was almost too powerful to overcome, too powerful to stop and think about.

Kagome's cry shot him out of his thoughts, building him higher with desire until he wasn't sure if he could take it much longer. He sucked at her throat, forcing the blood to the surface while he pumped inside her over and over, faster and faster. The pool of warmth boiled beneath him, his muscles tightening and wrenching. "Kagome," Inuyasha growled from his chest.

Kagome cried out again, her legs twined around his hips as she thrust into him with his every push. She felt every nerve in her body exploding, pleasure filling every centre as she lost control of her movements. She pushed faster and harder, feeling his body tighten and pump into her until she lost everything.

She whimpered, holding back the scream thay threatened to spill when the world spun and her body left her. Her orgasm filled her, shocking every part of her system until she wasn't sure if she'd ever be fully conscious – the aftershocks rocking her body over and over.

Inuyasha continued to thrust inside her, feeling her muscles clench and her body cling to his, closing around his shaft until he couldn't hold back any more. His release hit him like a train wreck, racking his body with shudders of pure, unadulterated pleasure as he growled roughly from the back of his throat. He nearly fell on top of her, falling just to the side as he attempted to catch his breath, his chest heaving with his release pumping through him.

Kagome's feeble hands grasped around him, pulling him closer to her as if he would leave at any second. Her legs were still wrapped at his waist, not allowing him to pull out of her as she breathed in and out with shaky breaths. "Inuyasha?" she panted; her voice to Inuyasha's ears sexier than before. Maybe it was the sound of her sated pleasure that worked its way into his mind, but before he could even respond to her, he smashed his lips onto her own, forcing his tongue in roughly and taking over her.

She didn't stop him, didn't hesitate as she opened up for him. She had already given him her body – her mouth was hardly off-limits now. Kagome kissed him back with everything she had, sliding her hands upwards to the back of his neck and holding him there.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured on her lips. "Princess."

Kagome sighed and relaxed her grip on his neck, smiling. "Don't start; not now."

Inuyasha kissed her again, softly in comparison to before. "I think...I think I may love you."

"You don't want to be alone," Kagome replied, her tone just as soft. "And neither do I. This is supposed to happen, right? We're supposed to be together now."

Inuyasha blew hot breath on her neck, licking at the bruises he blatantly left. "This is supposed to happen," he said, soothing her. "But you're not bound to me. I didn't mark you."

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes, trying to read his expression. "But I thought that's what was difficult. You didn't... This wasn't just–"

"No," Inuyasha interrupted instantly, kissing her neck and rubbing slow circles over her naked chest. "No, it wasn't. I swear. I was going to...but I didn't want you to have any...regrets. When it's done, it's done. You're mine forever."

"Aren't we supposed to be?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Doesn't that mean I don't have a choice anyways?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not really having an answer.

"You don't even know if you love me. Doesn't that make things more confusing?" she pressed.

"Not for me," he answered. "I know what I want and what I need. You can't question who's bound to be your mate, even if they haven't yet been marked."

Kagome remained silent for a while after, soaking in the information. "Technically, I still have a choice but it could hurt you."

Inuyasha shrugged and lowered himself on his side, stopping the caresses on her breasts and wrapping an arm around her middle.

"It would help if you talked about it," Kagome murmured dryly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it instantly. He watched her with heavy eyes for a moment before slowly, ever so slowly, opening it again. Hesitantly, he whispered, "I couldn't have anyone else. I wouldn't. It doesn't matter anyways. It's you. I'm stuck, regardless if you say yes or no."

Kagome raised a brow. "Stuck?"

"Bad choice of words."

"Yes."

Inuyasha nodded, but watched as the slow smile spread across her face. He looked down at her questioningly, wondering what was causing her to smile so happily, given the situation. "What are you smiling about, Princess?"

"Yes," she repeated. Instead of saying anything more, she curled up in a ball beside him and slowed her breathing until she was asleep once more.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome gasped, flattening the edges of her makeshift too-short dress as she stared off into the distance.

"The Hidaka Empire, the castle of the North," Inuyasha answered, giving her a small smirk. "I told you we'd make it."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome picked up the pace of her strides and felt for the first time in a while a huge sense of insecurity. What was happening to her parents? The war? In the forest, she was so far away from every little piece of reality that now, it would all come crashing down on her, she was sure of it. It took them a long while later until they finally made the gateway to the palace.

Getting inside the barrier had been easy. They passed through the large iron gate with no trouble other than suspicious glares from the guards. It wasn't hard for them to recognize the two travelers though; Inuyasha's ears were more than apparent. Although forest-dwellers like the kind they encountered wouldn't recognize the prince, guards from the Northern castle were sure to.

A maid opened the door and bowed deeply at their presence, immediately yelling for another to get the attention of King Haru Hidaka. It took a few moments later, but suddenly a stocky man with black hair and warm eyes sauntered in, gracing them with a large smile.

"So you are alive!" the king boomed, nodding while Inuyasha and Kagome bowed. "It's good to see you two here, that's for sure. Your parents are having heart attacks."

"We were stuck in the woods for a long while," Inuyasha answered. "We were closer to the north than either the south or west, so we came here."

"Good sense, we have yet to be in danger," King Haru replied. Turning to look at the several maids, he ordered for some to take care of them. Kagome and Inuyasha were forced to be separated for the first time in almost a week.

"Be careful," Inuyasha muttered, giving her a pointed glare that suggested she couldn't do such a thing.

Rolling her eyes again, Kagome stuck out her tongue and followed the other maids. They took her down several winding halls, up a level of stairs and into a large bedroom. The room was draped with beautiful, sheer curtains, large cupboards and armours. There was a massive queen-sized bed covered in fluffy duvet covers and silk sheets.

Kagome almost envied it. It was a guest bedroom and it was nicer than her room. She needed to make a little noise about that.

And then, her mind raced back to the whole idea of impending doom and war and suddenly, it didn't matter so much.

Kagome listened to the maids as they instructed her to turn around, lift her arms, get in the tub and so on. She was bathed, cleaned and scrubbed and her hair was practically pulled out of her skull. The entire process was painful for her, but every time a moment of painlessness came, she instantly thought back to the war and what it meant.

King Haru hadn't even mentioned it yet. He didn't say anything other than their parents were worried sick. She was worried for them too, but so far, nothing had seemed real. She had been trapped in a forest, sure, but she had also found Inuyasha.

What he meant to her, she still wasn't sure.

Okay, so he called her his mate, which was...interesting. She didn't fully understand the concept, but she didn't think that she would at this point. She knew the guy for forever, but nothing serious like that. They never talked about his demon nature, and truth be told, it never really mattered. His personality and their little "much hate" traditions were far too important. It didn't matter what race he was anyways.

But now, as she thought of it, she wondered how much about him she really didn't know.

Inuyasha claimed that she was his mate, or _supposed _to be his mate when he marked her. And that meant that she was bound to him, forever.

The thought kind of intimidated her.

And yet, she already said yes.

Kagome was positive that he didn't understand that little fact. She was positive that he didn't really get why she said yes. None of that mattered to her though because she actually _said_ yes. It was the moment she wanted, that she _craved_, and she knew deep down that it was never going to get any better than that.

Every time he touched her, it felt like fire. Not the little dinky sparks that fairytales spoke about, but actual _fire_. She felt hot all over and she didn't know what to do to contain it.

He made her irrational. He made her do things that she didn't think she would ever do. Strip right in front of him?

Kagome knew she was hardly a princess-like woman, but seriously, that should've never crossed her mind.

And yet, all of this meant – what?

Inuyasha said that they were mates. That he would never, ever find anyone else. That he physically _couldn't_. And she...didn't want him in that pain.

A screaming pain ripped through her skull and Kagome cried out, grabbing the back of her head. "Goddammit, what the hell are you doing to me?" she shouted, turning around to look at the stunned and terrified expression of the maid.

Instantly, Kagome realized that problem. One: she cursed. Bad, bad, bad, bad sign. Seriously. Bad. Two: she yelled at the poor maid who was trying to get a week's worth of dirt, leaves, and whatever else lived in there out. She was becoming Inuyasha, heaven help her.

Softening her expression, Kagome sighed and gave a small cheeky smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to I was lost in thought and well, you know..." She trailed off, watching as the maid still didn't move out of her terror-stricken state. "I won't yell again, I promise. It's not your fault."

The maid was practically a stone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked, somewhat sceptical. Had she really yelled that loudly?

"Yes, I'm sorry, Princess Kagome," the maid whispered, as if her voice had suddenly disappeared. She opened and closed her mouth for a moment longer and then started brushing her hair again.

Kagome didn't know how much longer she sat there in pain. She instantly felt a pang as she thought of Sango, the ever so careful friend that always took care of her. She hoped she was okay. She would have to make sure that nothing bad had happened to her. The thought of Sango in trouble... Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts, startling the maid and forcing her to mutter something about being finished before leaving in a hurry. Watching the woman, Kagome shrugged and nodded for the other women to leave, asking if they could get Prince Inuyasha for her when he was ready. She sat in the guest bedroom alone for a long while, playing with the overly puffy pink dress that she really wished wasn't a) puffy and b) pink. She felt like a china doll.

"What the hell do you mean you couldn't find it?"

The dark, heavy voice stirred Kagome out of her thoughts and she turned to look at the closed door, listening to the other side. A small, barely audible voice answered, obviously female. She couldn't make out the words, but the deep irritated growl forced Kagome from her seat to the door, compelling her to listen to more.

"You can't fucking reach it? Why not?"

Another whisper.

"You're right, follow me," the dark voice muttered, and soon, footsteps could be heard down the hallway.

Slowly opening the door a crack, Kagome peeked out from the door, watching as the last of black pants entered a doorway on the left. Ever so quietly, Kagome stepped out of her room, leaving the door open and then following the sounds of murmured voices. She tiptoed in her bare feet, feeling the cold marble tingle her toes as she slowly made her way forwards.

The voices were getting closer now, clearly no longer moving and Kagome pinpointed the sound to the door beside her. She pressed against the heavy wood, trying her best to listen to the muffled sounds. She could still only hear one side of the conversation, but what she heard was seemingly more interesting.

"What do you mean it's not there?"

The dark voice sounded angry, shaking angry. Kagome listened as hard as she could, catching as much information as possible. Something about it didn't seem right. Something about the way his voice rumbled and the secrecy of their meeting stirred butterflies in her stomach.

"I told the dragons that I would have it for them by tomorrow. You fucking find it and find it quick."

Kagome froze.

The dragons. The voice was talking about the dragons, about giving them something. Someone was skulking on the other side.

"What?"

And suddenly, Kagome felt her world tumbling upside down. She ran into the room across from it, careful to leave the door the same amount ajar as it had been before. There was still a crack, and without breathing, she watched as the door holding the two mysterious voices creaked opened.

And there stood a tall, dark-haired man with glowing eyes and a wicked smile. A small child was at his side.

"No one is here," the man said, looking down at the child with sharp eyes. "You're paranoid. And you should be. If you don't find it by tonight, you won't be living."

Kagome almost choked; the sound gurgling in her throat at the sheer evil that poured through the voice. Something was definitely, terribly wrong.

"Naraku? Naraku where are you?" an unmistakeable voice called.

The man grinned wickedly. "Coming love," and then he left without a word to the child, who seemed to disappear into thin air.

"What the fuck have I gotten into?" Kagome whispered, her entire body shaking. Naraku was Kikyo's husband, and Kikyo was the voice that had just called out his name. The name of the evil man from the other side.

_A traitor with hidden hatred and fight..._

* * *

**Many many sincere apologies for how late this is. Seriously. University rocks though? As if that makes it up to you. But whatever.**

**Please review! I will update faster I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note 1: COULD IT BE? Yeah, I know. Over a month. Got it. I'm very, very sorry. For those that don't know, if I go MIA for so long, my profile usually has a "do not worry, I'm not dead" apology on it, letting you know of my progress. But I'm making this episode up to you! Next week, I will update Target Locked, another chapter of Beauty Killed the Beast AND MY NEW STORY! Don't know about it yet? Check out my profile for a brief synopsis.**

**Author's Note 2:**** Yes. Naraku is the bad guy. I know. It is cliché. But this isn't like my usual mystery/suspense/I'm-going-to-make-this-as-difficult-as-possible-for-you-to-figure-out story. It is fantasy and romance, so it focuses on their relationship mainly. The point is for it to **_**be**_** cliché. What fairytale isn't? You know, the Prophesy, the predictable bad guy, the undeniable love between two people... I need some sort of break for thinking of crazy, disturbing ways to die. Just thought I'd put that out there, so you didn't think I was lacking in the creative department.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_The story unfolds as our heroes face challenges of desperation, faith and love. They won't know what comes next, the dangers they will face or the troubles that will encircle them. Death covers them, following their every movement, thought and action. They won't know what hit them. They won't know how to stop it. The war has started and soon, neither Princess Kagome, nor Prince Inuyasha will know what to do. Masks already broken, hearts already visible, something will be destroyed. It's only a matter of time._

* * *

Kagome ran as fast as she could. The moment the terrifying little girl vanished and the moment Naraku's footsteps couldn't be heard, Kagome made a run for it to the bedroom that she was situated in. It wasn't far away but Kagome felt as if her footsteps were dragging, the doors were growing farther apart...

And then she could see hers, practically shining with all of the positivity she gave it. She grabbed the doorknob, throwing her body and her weight into the heavy wood. The instant she felt it open she let go of the doorknob and rushed in, only to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice growled and Kagome looked up to see a very confused Inuyasha.

"Thank goodness," Kagome gasped out, trying to catch her breath. "Inuyasha, oh my, Inuyasha–"

Inuyasha crouched down, gathering her body in his arms while he gently picked her up. "What are you babbling about? What's going on?"

"We... We need to leave _now_," Kagome demanded, catching Inuyasha's eye. "Immediately. Naraku... He's in on it."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, frowning at her. "We can't leave and _what_ about Naraku?"

"Naraku is in league with the Dragons," Kagome hissed out, turning to look at the open door. She made a grab to shut it, waiting for the click until she turned to face Inuyasha again. "I overheard him talking to this girl... I couldn't hear all of their conversation but he's planning something for the Dragons and this girl is in on it."

Inuyasha grimaced. "Look, I think Naraku is a creepy bastard too, but he's a duke and a well-respected jerk-off. He can't be in league with the Dragons. It's too dangerous and too risky. He wouldn't do it. King Haru would know."

"Are you saying that you don't believe me?" Kagome asked, hurt lacing her voice. "I know what I heard Inuyasha."

"And you said you only heard part of it," he argued.

Kagome growled in frustration. "Enough to understand what it was about. Do you believe me or not?"

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, his amber eyes flicking nervously between her chocolate ones and the wooden door. Kagome took it as a sign that he didn't, that he didn't believe her and her theory. Even after everything they had been through. Too hurt for words, Kagome turned around, heading towards the door to escape him, escape the castle. Her wrist was caught and she was spun around, forced almost painfully against Inuyasha's hard body.

"Where are you going?" he asked, softly. "I hadn't answered yet."

Kagome searched his eyes, trying to understand. "That was answer enough."

Inuyasha sighed. "I believe you. Just... It's a lot to take in and do you know what this means? There's a potential fall-out now between regions. Our parents hear this and we'll let go of the North in seconds if they don't let him go and knowing Kikyo, she won't let go easily.

"First things first," Inuyasha continued, "we figure out what's going on back at home and then we leave. There's a lot more to this than either of us can handle."

"Like the Prophesy," Kagome added. "Do you realize? It's another piece of it. The traitor is Naraku, he has to be."

"I don't know shit about the Prophesy but I know whatever's coming isn't good. We do need to get back, so we'll leave as soon as we can."

"On the way back I'll explain what I think," Kagome said. "But we have to take care of King Haru first. We have to figure out what's going on back at home so we can be prepared before we get there."

Inuyasha sighed. "Great."

The two of them managed to sneak out of her room and then make their way towards the lobby where they first walked in. A couple maids were standing there talking amongst themselves, instantly stopping at their arrival.

"King Hidaka wishes to see you now," one of them said, curtseying before leading the two of them to a large banquet hall that reminded Kagome of home. King Haru sat at the head of a large oak wood table, reading over some papers scribbled in ink.

"This is more grave news," the older king bellowed, looking up briefly with a sad expression. "We are not faring well in this war."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, stepping forwards and immediately pulling Kagome behind him, as if to protect her from the news. "Are my parents...?"

"They're fine," King Haru interrupted, shaking his head. "But the Western Region...it's gone. The night of your ball lead to two more days of attacks. The dragons burned everything to the ground, and your castle doesn't even stand. People were evacuated but... Not many survived."

"They're taking out the strongest first," Kagome whispered into his hair, gently tracing a finger down his back to calm him.

"Where are they?" Inuyasha choked out, his body still tense regardless of Kagome's attempt to keep him tame.

"With King and Queen Higurashi. The South is still managing to hold up but they've been attacked several times over the last couple days. It doesn't look good."

"What about here? The East?" Kagome asked, stepping out of Inuyasha's wall of protection.

King Haru shrugged. "I don't understand. The East has been attacked only slightly, mostly from whatever backlash there was from the destruction of the West and South but... We haven't seen a dragon yet. All the men are prepared though. I've sent help over to your parents, Princess Kagome, in hopes to steady them from any more danger. With the West gone, we've lost a lot of good soldiers."

Kagome gave a pointed look at Inuyasha, who merely asked, "Do you know why?"

"No," King Haru answered. "The Dragons are our enemy as much as they are yours."

"King Haru, would you be able to provide transport for us from here to my home?" Kagome asked, bowing slightly.

The King hesitated, but only for a moment. "Of course. I will arrange for all of it to be taken care of. But please, you must be hungry. I have prepared food for you in the dining hall, along with my daughter and her fiancé."

Inuyasha nodded before Kagome could protest. "Thank you."

King Haru stood up and told them to join them in the dining hall whenever. Inuyasha started to follow him immediately but Kagome held him back.

"What was that?" she demanded, giving him a sharp look. "We have to leave _now_."

"We haven't eaten anything more than scraps in almost a week," Inuyasha argued. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Our home–"

"Is not going to change in the few extra minutes we stay here," Inuyasha interrupted. "You need to eat, seriously, Princess."

"Don't start up with that," Kagome sighed. "But Naraku's there and what did I just tell you about him, huh? And did you hear King Haru? They haven't been attacked! The only region to not be attacked or suffer any repercussions! Isn't that just a bit suspicious?"

"As much as the North is a strong region, they're nothing compared to our regions. The East is strongest, the South the most democratic and the West the most powerful overall," Inuyasha replied. "Maybe they're just last."

"I told you that I heard Naraku and he had _plans_! You said you believed me," Kagome fought, crossing her arms. "You going to take that back now?"

Inuyasha stood before her, just as stubborn. He took in her features; her long black hair looked wild, but nothing compared to what he had seen in the woods; her eyes looked heavy from lack of sleep.

But she was still...

"No," Inuyasha replied, shaking out of his thoughts. "We just have to take this slowly. Kagome, you have to trust me."

"But–" Kagome tried to argue but Inuyasha held her off, silencing her with a clawed hand.

"Trust me," he restated, firmly.

Kagome scowled but nodded, loosening her folded arms. "Food?"

"Food," Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

King Haru wasn't a king for no good reason. He actually knew what he was doing in terms of politics and food and allocation and so on. Therefore, it wasn't difficult for him to note the unusual tension in the room. For the most part, it seemed to be coming from Princess Kagome. She didn't do anything in particular but she was just so tense.

"I'm surprised you managed to survive out there Princess Kagome," Naraku said; his voice just as smooth as ever. He wasn't soft-spoken, but there was something about his voice that made it almost like silk. His daughter, Kikyo, often remarked on it.

"Prince Inuyasha was there," Kagome answered, simply – just like all of her answers. She ate her food quickly, like any person who had been out in the woods for days would eat like, but it was so...particular. Straight-forward. As if she was trying to escape as fast as possible.

King Haru wondered why.

He continued to watch her, even as the meal was finished. He watched as she barely made conversation and Kikyo went on and on and on about the wedding details. How she could be thinking about wedding details during a massive war was beyond him, but she was his daughter and he wanted to keep her innocent from the war as long as possible. Destroying her fantasies about her wedding would do no good for her right now.

He also noticed that Prince Inuyasha was eyeing the Princess very carefully. He watched her when she looked away and although the King couldn't see the expression on his face, he knew without a doubt that something was going on. He had been aware that the young Princess Higurashi had been his date at his ball but nothing was supposedly done about it – and if something was to be done, he hadn't heard about it. Or the Dragons ruined whatever chances there were.

When the carriage was ready and the horsemen waited patiently at the front, guards standing by, Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome bid their goodbyes quietly and quickly.

King Haru wondered, again, what was going on.

Especially when he saw Naraku staring after the Princess – not his princess, but the Higurashi's – for a lot longer than was necessary.

* * *

"I thought we would never get out of there," Kagome sighed, leaning against the hard seat and closing her eyes. "Did you notice that Kikyo talked the entire time? She's oblivious!"

Inuyasha turned to face her. "Oblivious to what, Kagome? The tension in the room because you didn't talk?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I talked."

"Then what?" he demanded; his voice rougher than usual.

She stared at him, frowning at his tone of voice. "What's your problem? I'm just making a comment and you're flipping out."

"I don't understand why you're making this a big deal," Inuyasha replied, shaking his head. "I don't see anything wrong with Kikyo and Naraku. Are you _sure_ it was him?"

"I heard him," Kagome said firmly. "It was Naraku. He's planning against us."

"Not us," he corrected. "The country – Golden. We're just pawns in this."

"Not if you believe the Prophesy. Didn't we already agree that we're the ones? You the dissenter that starts the revolution and I, the Chosen One?"

"What does that even lead to?" Inuyasha asked, almost desperately. "I can't lead a revolution. My father and half-brother are still alive and both of them have to be dead before I lead any country."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "A revolution, not a country," she whispered, almost hazily. "They don't have to be dead. The Prophesy is like this: silver cascades of bloodline's pool–" She pointedly looked at his hair.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Continue."

"The dissenter beings a world's _revolution_," – another pointed stare – "and torn between separate lives and the broken rule."

Inuyasha frowned but didn't say anything, pressing Kagome to keep going. "He will break the perception to which is our delusion. Then the Chosen One's mark of oddity brings forth a question to which they despair. Together they will change what we see, hence the beginning of the end for all that dare."

"And what does that even mean?" Inuyasha asked. "It sounds like some poorly written rhyme."

"Well we have to figure it out. You can't _not_ believe that you're not the dissenter, with your silver hair, mixed breed and the fact that your birth created the rule that mixed breeding was legal. All of which was in the Prophesy," Kagome stated. "I think...the delusion is about the war and the question to which they despair means I out Naraku."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a glare. "Did you even see if it was Naraku?"

"I heard him," Kagome grounded for the last time, her temper flaring.

"But you didn't see him."

"Do you _believe me_ or _not_?" Kagome demanded, yelling now. "You say you do but all you do is question what I saw, what I heard. Make up your mind!" Kagome glared her chocolate eyes at him, trying not to read what was in his eyes. She didn't want to know at this current moment.

"You know," Inuyasha started, slowly. "Wives aren't supposed to yell at their husbands."

Kagome screamed, frustration more than anger crying out. She lifted a hand and tried to smack him, her wrist getting caught easily by his. He pulled her arm closer, making her body lean dangerously forward in her seat as she tried to keep her body as far away as possible.

"We're you seriously trying to hit me?" Inuyasha asked dryly, smirking. "I'm half-demon and that would be a bad idea."

A bump in the road forced Kagome to push off forwards, her slippery dress letting her slide off the seat and towards the floor of the carriage. Before she felt the ground, Inuyasha's hands grabbed her and hauled her back on. He was still smirking.

"You're such a pain in the ass," Kagome moaned, pulling back her wrist and putting it to her head. She was resting in his lap and she sighed. "You didn't answer my question."

"I believe you," Inuyasha answered; although the last time he said it he continued to question her. "Now finish the Prophesy."

Kagome gave a doubtful look but kept reciting. "One of blindness loses sight, the line between truth and lie. A traitor hidden with hatred and fight, and then the blind to suffer and die. From the dark the power arises, a new battle of bloodshed and trite. The insurrectionists face the crisis, the unknown outcome yet to decide."

"And does that mean anything to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Not _really_. I don't know who the blind one is, and I _assume_ the traitor is Naraku. I can only guess the rest. The power could mean the Dragons, the battle would mean the Second Great Battle. An insurrectionist is a rebel–"

"You're kidding," Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, that's got you written all over it."

"It says insurrectionists," Kagome corrected. "That means you too."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, his lips ready to move when all of a sudden, the carriage started to tip.

Shots carried through the air, crashing sounded on the thick works of the carriage. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and forced her body to the seat of the carriage, covering her. Sounds of horses crying, screams of agony and grunts of pain surrounded them, and it seemed too loud, too sudden.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, trying to get a grasp on the seat. With Inuyasha's claws already tearing her dress and the carriage tipping dangerously from side to side, her equilibrium was thrown off and she didn't know what to do. The carriage steadied and Inuyasha braced himself above her, his breath tickling her neck.

"You okay?" he whispered, his golden eyes staring at the door.

Kagome nodded, swallowing hard. "It's quiet. What do you–?"

"Shh," Inuyasha hushed, kissing the side of her face. Silently, he stood up and then without hesitation he kicked open the door, leaping out before the metal crashed to the dirt road.

Kagome was almost too afraid to move, but screams echoed from outside and she knew she had to do _something_. She stood up gently, trying to not shake the carriage while listening to the voices chanting outside.

Chanting?

"You _caused _this!" a female voice shouted.

"We lost everything!" a male called out.

More screams and roars of anger filled through the air, leaving Kagome frozen in her place in the carriage. They were mad...because of the Dragons.

But not only that – because of the Prophesy.

They knew.

Kagome rushed out, peeking through the door before leaping down to the road.

"Kagome, get back in _now_!" Inuyasha yelled, instantly by her side. He tried to nudge her back towards the carriage but she had just landed and hadn't got her bearings.

"There she is!" another yelled angrily. "Look at her arm!"

"Her wrist!"

"She's in on it too!"

Kagome covered her wrist in horror, the burnt crescent moon clear as day in the sky. The setting sun left just enough light to be able to see everything – all of the people that were gathered angrily around them. She looked around, noticing the horsemen knocked out in a heap on the side. The horses were gone.

The people were still yelling and Inuyasha whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Get on my back when I say and hold on _tight_. Don't let go and if you don't like heights, I'd close your eyes."

Kagome gave him a questioning look. "What are you going to do? We're practically stranded."

Suddenly, one of the people in the mob moved towards them, grabbing at Kagome's hair and yanking her to the ground.

Inuyasha didn't think. Instantaneously he leapt on her attacker and punched him in the face, watching his body fall limp to the ground before going to Kagome. She was lying on her side, her hair like a waterfall down the side exposing her neck. Her hands ran through her hair as she struggled to stand, finally getting up as Inuyasha lifted her.

"Did you see that?" one woman gasped; her shrill voice alerting the rest of the group that remained chanting. The dead silence seemed to rock the ground; Inuyasha and Kagome stood unnerved and ready to run while the mob glared at Kagome, trying to see what the woman did.

"She's _marked_. By a demon. Her neck is bruised with bite marks!"

Kagome lifted her hand to her neck, eyes flying wide open as she tried to comprehend. "No!" she shouted, shaking her head. "I'm not marked! That's _not_ what you think it is!"

But it was too late. The group around them screamed, moving in on them as they tried to grab Kagome, many of them getting knocked out by Inuyasha's fist.

"Now Kagome! Get on _now_!"

The princess scrambled onto his back, clutching his silver hair and he grunted, whipping around to give her a dirty look only to have her fall off and onto the ground. Hands clutched around her and Kagome screamed, kicking and wailing her arms around to try and shake off her attackers.

In one swift movement, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed the front of the dress, hauling her up and over his shoulder. He bent down, ready to pounce and leapt into the air as the wind rushed around them.

Kagome screamed, completely unprepared for the jump and feeling like she was going to fall at any second. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"Hold – OW!"

Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, closing her eyes tightly and praying to make it safely to the ground. Her hair felt like it was whipping in every direction and she didn't know how high they were in the air other than that it was fucking _high_.

"Don't scream," Inuyasha shouted; his voice rose so she could hear over the wind. "We're going down."

Kagome gave a short shriek before clamping her mouth shut and tightening her grip around his waist. Recapping her position and how she got there, she realized that she really had shitty luck when it came to mobs of people. Right now she was upside down with her hips on Inuyasha's shoulders as she was bent over him.

Not comfortable.

Kagome waited for the painful jolt when they landed but suddenly, the wind didn't rush by her and everything was oddly silent. Opening one eye, Kagome turned her head to see that nothing was moving. They were on the ground. No one was around them and from the looks of it they were on the top of some ledge, far away from any shouts and screams of anger. "Thank goodness. I thought I was dead."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, though he knew she couldn't see. "You think after everything I'd let you die _now_?"

Sighing and realizing he was right, Kagome strained out her legs as Inuyasha flipped her around and stood her up properly, giving her a once over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and slowly moved parts of her body, making sure that everything was in working order. "No," she said, grimacing slightly at the pain in her wrist. She had caused that though when she was holding onto him too tight. "What about you?"

Without answering, Inuyasha gently pulled her closer, pushing back the long raven strands to see her neck. "I'm going to kill them," he announced, still holding her hair back. "And you lied."

Kagome frowned and tried to pull away, only to fail at Inuyasha's infallible grip. "What are you talking about? Ouch," she whimpered, twitching her neck away.

Inuyasha removed his finger that was lightly tracing over the cuts on her neck. "You're bleeding. They scratched you. Kagome, goddammit, why do you always get into these dumbass situations?"

Kagome pushed at his chest, still unmoving in his arms. "Me? I haven't done a thing! And look who's talking Mr. Get-On-My-Back and then throw me off a second later."

"You were pulling my hair," Inuyasha grumbled, checking the other side of her neck. There were still scratches down the side and one large, purple bruise – but he knew they weren't the cause of it. Leaning down, Inuyasha brushed his lips over the sore spot and pulled Kagome close. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I know," Kagome answered, "you should've at least caught me so I didn't get swarmed. Regardless, I'm fine now, so let's keep going. We have to walk the rest of the way, don't we?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her, his golden eyes catching her brown ones. "No, Kagome. You shouldn't have been called out because of what I did. I shouldn't have done that." His claws lightly traced the bruise.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome warned, tapping at his arm lightly. "That is not why we were in danger in the first place, so nothing could've changed it. We would've been in the same position regardless. Now let's get back–"

"I can't," he said firmly, shaking his head.

Kagome gave a sigh of frustration. "What do you mean you can't go back? We're not _that_ far. We walked from the middle of nowhere all the way to the North's palace. We can make it to my place by nightfall."

"I can't _mark you_." The look on his face seemed impassive but his eyes betrayed everything. Kagome could see, just from one glance, that he was not a being of self-sacrifice and that this was something he was trying to do because he cared. Well, he was being a dumb, idiotic Beast.

"Inuyasha, so help me God, don't say that. It's too late now anyways!" Kagome yelled, poking him in the chest. "I already said yes and now you can't change it."

"You never said yes!" Inuyasha fought back, looking just as confused as he did angry.

"The hell I didn't!"

"Hey!"

"Oh fuck my language," Kagome spat. "Right after I gave _everything_ to you, I said yes. Before I fell asleep I said yes. So you can't do anything because I already agreed and I want it."

"Why would you agree?" Inuyasha asked, almost horrified. "It's one thing for me to be stuck but you? You actually get a choice."

"Stuck?" Kagome shrieked. "You don't even _want me here_? I'm sorry, should I go back to yesterday and remind you or was that a lie too?"

"No, goddammit Princess," Inuyasha roared. "Shut up!"

"Make me Beast," she taunted, throwing her arms out to the side as if to let him know she was ready. "I've already given up every little princess-like detail of my life – thanks to you – so fighting won't exactly make anything worse."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha didn't know what else to do. He didn't know how else to make anything better. Marking her could mean her death, especially with the war. Their parents promised them to each other but that didn't mean _mating for life_. It was a merger. And now... He knew what he wanted but she was just going along with it for reasons he didn't know of. It wasn't like–

"Inuyasha, just stop making this so hard," Kagome sighed, taking a step towards him to close the distance. "This is stupid, okay? Stop."

"But –"

"I love you."

Inuyasha shut his mouth because what he was going to say was quickly erased by her hot lips on his.

* * *

**Wanna guess how many chapters are left?**

**Again, I will make this up to you. Next week: Target Locked, Beauty Killed the Beast and my new story, How to Kill Me.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I am less than an hour over my promise to update this. I tried. Seriously. But my family decided to surprise me with a visit and I have an insane family. But enough excuses, go, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

_A soul shattering kiss forever bonding the two. Fairytales often talk about the perfect kiss, the perfect moment, where the two mutually realize that they can't live without the other. There is passion. There is love. Well, not in this story. The perfect kiss was already stolen by rough passion and the perfect moment was destroyed by the insecurity of what love is. In this story, there is no perfection that is absolutely the way of fairytales. Perfect is in the situation shared, the feelings presented. And here we go..._

* * *

With the universe as her witness, she wouldn't let him go.

Her hands tangled with his silver hair, holding him to her. She would not let him go and ruin this. She would be damned if she lost the only thing that she loved.

Love. What a very funny word.

In Kagome's mind, it hadn't even been thought of. There was always _something _between them, something that she couldn't define. And she didn't want to define it. To define something is to understand it to its full potential. You read between the lines, discover the feelings beneath the surface.

Kagome never wanted to reveal those feelings because she wasn't sure if it would ultimately make things better or worse. Of course she said yes to him. She wanted to be with him, for as long as she could possibly be. She couldn't imagine a day without him by her side now. Whether their escape into the woods started it or their first meeting when he shoved the cake in her face, he was always there. He always _had _to be there.

And Inuyasha was going to take all of that away.

So in that moment, where Kagome's perfect world started to shatter, she had to define everything. She had to define her feelings, her wants – everything that mattered most. And from it, she came up with love.

She loved Inuyasha.

Whether it was obvious from the moment they met or the first time they made love, she loved him.

To hell with Inuyasha and his insecurities. He was hers, dammit, and she wouldn't let him ruin what _she_ wanted and what _she_ needed because he wanted and needed it too.

His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. They stayed like that, holding each other, until they pulled away to breathe, their eyes making contact.

"Ka–"

"No," Kagome interrupted, shaking her head and pointing a finger at him. "Don't you _dare_ say no to me now."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha smirked, leaning down to kiss her again. "I was going to say..." But then he drifted off, pushing his lips to hers to fill the silence.

"Say what?" she managed to ask through mumbled lips.

He hesitated, kissing her a bit longer before pushing her away gently. "It's getting dark and we should really head back."

Kagome knew that that wasn't what he was originally going to say.

She also knew that he didn't say _I love you _back.

Not that it really mattered, because like he said, he didn't have a choice.

* * *

The castle almost looked surreal.

Kagome had been stricken when she walked through the villages of the South, noticing how little there was of everything. Nothing was destroyed but hope seemed to be a thing of the past. It wasn't looking good. She had the feeling that the "unknown outcome" stated in the Prophesy was more like the end of the world.

Her home didn't look much better. Sections of the castle were crumbling down and the massive hole from when the dragon landed in their home stood out more than anything else. Many guards, already suited up and ready to fight, paced back and forth, reporting duty every couple of minutes. It looked like a war zone.

It was.

The maids almost went into a fit when they saw her and Inuyasha enter the palace, all of them running around like their heads were cut off, trying to accommodate for her ripped dress, his dirty clothes and their matted hair.

Not that any of it mattered at this point. Kagome knew that her hair looked better now than it had that morning before they were in the Northern palace.

"Kagome? Oh my goodness, is it really you?"

Watching her mother crumple to tears was something she wasn't used to. Her mother was a queen, very strong and proud. The fact that she had broken down meant more to Kagome than almost any other moment in her life. Queen Naomi ran to her daughter, and they hugged and kissed, forgetting their last fighting moments before the attack at the ball.

Her father Akira and King and Queen Taisho looked sullen. Both of them stood there, Izayoi grasping onto Inuyasha for dear life while InuTaisho spoke in low tones. Even Souta, her twit of a little brother came in, his eyes shiny from unshed tears as he came and hugged his sister. Everyone was there. Families were reunited.

In a typical fairytale, this would be the end. This would be the conclusion. Everyone was together once more. Problems were forgotten. Troubles slipped away. They all lived happily-ever-after.

Kagome knew it was only the beginning.

"You probably want to change," Queen Naomi murmured, trying to hold her quivering lips together. "Follow the maid, honey, and we'll talk about whatever you want to talk about later. We have some news for you."

"I really don't have to," Kagome argued, shaking her head. "I'm okay, really."

"Kagome," Akira started; his deep, usually jovial voice, sullen. "I can't imagine what you've been through. Please, get some proper warm clothes on. You'll want to be comfortable."

Nodding, Kagome let go of her mother's hand and messed up Souta's hair, giving one last reassuring smile before going to her room, maids following behind. She looked for Inuyasha and his parents, but none of them were there.

Walking into her room, she immediately took off the now ratty dress that she had just put on that morning and threw it to the floor, skipping to her closet and grabbing another more comfortable dress. The maids worked on her hair while she waited patiently, vaguely wondering where Sango was. She hadn't seen her since she had arrived.

Did something bad happen to her? Was she hurt? Worse?

A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts, and Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing at the doorway, his intense amber eyes staring at her.

"Excuse us, please," Kagome said, looking at all of the maids.

Instantly they filed out, giving odd looks to the prince as they passed by. Kagome stood up and gave a small smile, tilting her head. "What?"

To her surprise, he smirked. "They're talking about me," he answered, his ears twitching on the top of his head. "They're wondering what the Beast is doing bothering the un-Princess."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "The un-Princess?"

"I thought we already went over how non-ladylike you are," Inuyasha replied. "See, you have a nickname too."

"You're making this up," she stated, shaking her head. "You're lying."

Inuyasha shrugged but didn't say anything more.

"They want to talk to us," Kagome said, reaching out for him with her hand. "Besides the war, is there anything else you can think of?"

"Not particularly," he answered. "Something's wrong with my parents though. They're not telling me something. My mother's more of a wreck than usual and the old man... Something's wrong."

"Did they hint at anything?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, suddenly frowning and turning both his head and his ears to look down the hallway.

"What is it?" the princess asked, wary of any sort of danger.

"Is that...Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, frowning.

"Who's Mir–?"

All of a sudden, a loud resounding slap echoed down the hall.

"You pervert! I swear to all that is holy. If you touch my ass _one more time_ you're going to be losing something a little more precious!"

"That's definitely Miroku," Inuyasha sighed, sounding a little exasperated.

"Hey, it's Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, pushing past Inuyasha. She couldn't see her yet – Sango was probably still around the bend – but Kagome started to walk forwards. She wasn't hurt. She was okay.

"But my love! The Gods have bestowed you a wonderful gift! You should allow those who are most unfortunate to care and–"

"Miroku, if you don't stop talking I'll shove your head in your ass."

"Shutting up my dearest."

"I'm not your dearest!" Sango snapped. After a couple moments, she screeched again. "I can't understand you. I don't know sign language!" Another pause. "Oh, just tell me!"

"You have a lovely ass."

They had just rounded the bend, Sango too preoccupied with the man Inuyasha called Miroku to notice Kagome right in front of her. Sango whipped around, her hand outstretched as she landed a strong, hearty slap to his face.

Miroku's cheek looked painfully red but he smiled through his grimace at her. "You just slapped me in front of the princess! You're getting in trouble!" he cooed in a singsong voice.

Sango turned around, faster than she had with Miroku with her face wide in shock. The moment her eyes met with Kagome, she smiled brilliantly, launching herself at the princess. "Kagome! You're okay! I was _so_ worried about you!"

Kagome laughed and winked at Miroku, who stood there absolutely stunned and looking just a little disappointed that his pain had gone unjustified.

"Miroku, I thought I told you to leave the girls alone," Inuyasha grumbled, finally making his way towards everyone.

"I have," Miroku said earnestly. "I'm just sticking with this one. Inuyasha, meet my future wife, Sango."

Sango growled and let go of Kagome, almost sending the princess flying as her hands balled into fists. "I will _kill_ you."

"I take it you haven't proposed yet," Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh I have," Miroku replied, nodding his head enthusiastically. "She just hasn't said yes. But she will. She will." And then he winked at the prince with the devilish charm Inuyasha had started to become wary of.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, "this is Miroku. He's my advisor or whatever."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Miroku said, bowing slightly and giving her a charming smile. Suddenly, he turned his back to her and tilted his head to Inuyasha, whispering something.

Kagome couldn't see because he was turned away, but from the expression on Inuyasha's face, she could tell that it wasn't good.

"Dammit, monk, say that again and you _will_ be buried before Sango has a chance to say yes."

"Do it!" Sango cheered happily.

"And you know this is Sango," Kagome continued, trying to ignore the situation.

Inuyasha nodded his head and then his ear twitched as Miroku said something more. This time, Inuyasha did punch him, albeit lightly.

"I knew it!" Miroku cheered, jumping up and down and then grabbing Sango's hand. "Dearest, come with me please."

An instant frown made its way to her face. "Why, Miroku?"

"We need to...do something," he answered, somewhat sheepishly.

"From where?" Her voice was becoming more and more monotone, the deadpan look on her face clearly unimpressed.

"My room?"

"You're infuriating!" Sango growled, ripping her hand away from his.

"Or your room," Miroku offered. "I really don't mind if it matters that much to you."

"We really need to go," Inuyasha sighed, starting to pull Kagome away from the mess of screaming and hitting and pouting. "They're still waiting for us."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. She was going to wave goodbye to Sango, but her personal maid's hands were already preoccupied since she was strangling Miroku's neck.

* * *

The desperation in the room almost made Inuyasha want to pull Kagome back, pick her up and run away with her back into the forest, where things were simpler. In a way, he wished that they had never crawled out of the forest. Okay, so things were a bit rough. And okay, it wasn't really the best thing for him considering Kagome was so damn enticing when she was all to himself. Everything about her called to him, since the moment he met her he had to have her.

His child self initiated that feeling with stuffing cake in her face.

His teenage self handled it, well, not that much better. He had lost control, taken everything from her and hadn't thought about any consequences. Not consequences to himself, but to her. It had taken every ounce of self-control to not mark her right then and there on that grassy field.

And yet, she said she loved him. She actually loved him. For no reason other than the fact that she did, Kagome wanted to be with him. She said yes.

None of it made sense. He was waiting for the moment that she'd run away, never turning back and never saying goodbye.

He was the Beast after all.

"Kagome, come here," Queen Naomi said, patting the spot beside her on a large elegant couch. They were in a quiet study, where dressy curtains and tables and couches decorated the room. The Higurashi's sat on two couches, the king on one side with the queen on the other. The young prince Souta seemed to be missing, but he figured that if this was about the war, he didn't need to know. It was obvious that they preferred his rule for the region of the South, but he was still a young boy. His parents were sitting on another couch, somewhat further away with a single chair positioned in front of them.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hands squeeze his from behind her back, hiding their exchange. He felt her warmth drift away as she listened to her mother and he watched her, moving only when she was seated. His parents looked at him expectantly; his mother already in tears and his father a stony statue of strength. He sat down on the chair and rested his elbows on his knees, waiting for something bad to happen. Waiting for news of the terrible situation they were in. They were homeless in a war, Sesshomaru was obviously out fighting as any heir to the throne would be and things weren't looking good.

InuTaisho was the first to speak. "I don't know what happened while you were alone in the forest with Princess Kagome," he started and instantly, Inuyasha froze. The bad talk he was prepared to have was replaced by a bad talk he _wasn't_ prepared to have. His father was a demon. It would be no problem for him to smell Inuyasha's scent all over Kagome. What made that little issue worse was that it would be no problem for him to know what they did – what they shouldn't have done. Sexual relations never occurred previous to marriage. Never. It wasn't right. It was a sin. His father continued, "But I hope that you were a lot smarter than to do anything rash."

Rash? Well that was one way of putting it. That was the old man's way of saying _you're screwed, I know_. InuTaisho just didn't want to say anything in front of Izayoi.

"First, Naomi and I have something to tell you," Izayoi started, her trembling voice filling the room. "We know that the last time we spoke – the last time I thought I'd ever... – there was a disagreement about the merger we had decided upon."

Queen Naomi nodded, her frail arms encircling Kagome. "Yes. We've decided to withdraw it, due to obvious reasons. Right now we need to focus on our most immediate problems."

"And Inuyasha, you're right in the fact that you don't need to marry right away," Izayoi finished.

For one long, painful second, Inuyasha thought something inside of him broke. Something wasn't right. The...merger was no longer there. There was no future relationship with Kagome. He wasn't stuck with her.

It felt...wrong.

Kagome was sure that she couldn't breathe. Not only had she just admitted her love for him without a response, but now nothing was for certain. She couldn't choose who she wanted to marry. It was always the option of the male. Inuyasha never told her that he loved her back. He didn't have to be with her now.

_I don't have a choice..._

He said he didn't have a choice but to be with her. He said that all he could have was her. Was it true?

She could only guess that she would find out.

"Now, Inuyasha, we need to talk you privately," Izayoi continued, looking at InuTaisho with teary eyes.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why? Can't we just do it here?"

"Now, Inuyasha," InuTaisho ordered.

"What's so bad that this has to be private?" Inuyasha asked. "The world's already ending! Kagome and I have already decided that we're main characters in the fucking Prophesy! What is the worst that can happen now?"

Inuyasha's news immediately silenced his father, who looked at Akira sharply. All eyes followed, watching the movement of the two kings while they exchanged looks.

"That was something else we wished to speak with you about," Akira stated, looking at Kagome. "When you were burned, I knew for sure then. I always had my suspicions. With the Shikon jewel..."

"That's a part of this?" Kagome asked; interrupting her father like a good princess wouldn't.

Akira was slightly taken aback, but continued, nodding first. "The Shikon No Tama has been in human culture for centuries. Demon culture too. It is the single most powerful weapon in all of Golden. No demon can stop its power. No human can touch it."

"Then why can I touch it?" Kagome asked, interrupting again.

"She can touch it? Actually hold it in her palms?" InuTaisho barked; his voice a lot deeper than before. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"My suspicions hadn't been confirmed until the attack on your castle. It was when they met, when they came together, that the dragons attacked. I still wasn't a hundred percent sure," Akira replied.

"We're in the middle of a war, Akira," InuTaisho said slowly. "These things need to be sorted out quickly. I wish that you had advised me."

Akira nodded. "Well, now you're advised. Everything fits into the pieces. The reason your son must lead the revolution, everything."

Inuyasha stared at his parents, confusion written all over his features. "How does it fit? What aren't you telling me?"

Izayoi started to cry again and she bit her lower lip to stop the whimpers that threatened to come out. "Inuyasha..."

"The day after the attack on our castle, warriors from the East and North came to give support. Everything was fine for most of the day. It seemed almost like a one-time deal, but we knew differently. Naraku as well as Prince Shuran from the East helped us with strategies to prepare for another onslaught."

"Naraku?" Kagome asked; her high voice pausing the story.

InuTaisho nodded. "King Haru thought he'd be fit to help, especially since he's to take over the North eventually. Regardless, the plans were pointless. The dragons surrounded the border and destroyed it from the outside to the inside."

"Sesshomaru... He led the attack." Izayoi sniffled loudly and InuTaisho's face went cold.

"Sesshomaru's dead, Inuyasha. He was killed by their leader, Ryukotsusei. That leaves you to lead the war, the revolution and finally, you must take over the throne."

Kagome was speechless, barely knowing Sesshomaru to feel all that much. She watched Inuyasha's face, the impassiveness never moving. She wondered if cared. He never spoke much about his brother when they were together in the forest. A few times he complained about his bastard half-brother in their letters, but it rarely got out of hand.

Inuyasha's face was tight as he nodded. "So I have to fight now. When do I have to go? Where?"

"Our army is set up on the border of the South and West. That's why we needed to talk in private," InuTaisho answered. "You leave tomorrow."

Kagome was positive that the world stopped at that moment, because all she could think about was how everything was so screwed up. She wasn't sure what was up and what was down; not with her relationship, her country, or the Prophesy.

Nothing made sense anymore.

All she noticed was the way that Inuyasha didn't look at her when he exited the room with his mother and father, and the rock was the hanging in her stomach crashed to the bottom and she wasn't sure if she was going to make it through.

* * *

Life, all of a sudden, seemed a lot darker.

More pointless.

Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru was dead. The news had hit her like a ton of bricks, shattering her and forcing her to hide away in her bedroom. She didn't come out for an entire day, only until the second wave completely obliterated the castle and she was forced to move with the King and Queen to the South with the Higurashi's.

But nothing was here for her.

Sesshomaru was gone.

Kagura Ohgami wasn't sure if she could actually breathe.

When InuTaisho told her, his large amber eyes staring at her and reminding her so much of Sesshomaru, she was crushed. It was like her soul had been obliterated. Life seemed utterly pointless. The only man she truly loved was dead because of some ancient Prophesy. The only man she wanted to be with was far away from her.

Was it worth it to live?

Right now, it didn't feel like it.

Izayoi had tried to help her. She brought her food personally instead of the maids and soothed her when she started to cry again and again. Izayoi wasn't actually Sesshomaru's mother, but she had been around long enough to treat him like a son, even though he tended to dislike humans. It hit Izayoi hard, sure.

But Kagura was positive Izayoi's crushing force was a small pony in comparison to her stampede.

The couple nights following, Kagura had contemplated leaving everyone behind. Escaping was one option. Killing herself was another. She hadn't yet made up her mind when the universe gave her a purpose to live and stay.

It was almost like a cosmic joke when she heard his deep voice. The corner room she was staying in resided in an isolated part of the castle. Very few people were down there besides the maids, but with the destruction of parts of the castle, it was the easiest place for her. That's probably why he had chosen to speak there. He figured that no one would be around.

The deep voice talked to a voice that was nearly non-existent. She couldn't hear a response, but long white hair was easy enough to spot in such a dark and gloomy hallway. A little girl talking to a tall, dark gentleman. She recognized him instantly: Naraku Morikawa, Duke and fiancé of Kikyo Hidaka.

He whispered to her about plans to take over and about information that needed to be shared to his allies. He also whispered about the blood on his hands and how he had to kill him. How he had to kill the future heir to the Western throne in order to keep the ball rolling.

The ball being the Prophesy.

Him being Sesshomaru.

Her love.

Her dead fiancé.

Naraku Morikawa somehow had caused the death of her fiancé.

Kagura had found the new meaning in her life.

She was going to kill Naraku Morikawa, even if she died trying.

* * *

**A lot of people are going to die in the upcoming chapters, sorry to break the happy bubble. And yes, Kinky-Hoe, you awesome super amazing person, there are only four chapters left. Three, really, since I just posted another.**

**As always, let me know what you think. I tried to be error free but I thought you'd rather have a chapter up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**See? A little faster.**

**This chapter is RATED M for reasons that will soon be obvious. I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_

* * *

_

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

_Love is fair and love is kind – well, only in fairytales. As the night rages on, emotions run wild. It's a tricky thing, knowing what you want. It's even trickier once you've got it. This isn't a typical love story. Not everything goes as well as planned. Sometimes the heroes don't make it and the bad guys win._

* * *

For the life of her, Kagome couldn't fall asleep. It was like she was slowly crumpling up inside ever since the talk with her parents. A lot more happened then she expected, and most of it was crushing. Her and Inuyasha were no longer merged together, which left both of them the option of leaving the other. Kagome knew without a doubt that it was too late for her now. She loved him. She told him that she loved him. He hadn't answered. Inuyasha said at one point that he didn't have a choice – that it was her and only her.

What sobered her was the realization that he hadn't tried to find her after the talk. Her parents spoke to her about the war, what it meant for her and what it could mean if anything were to happen to them. Inuyasha and his parents had left after the announcement of Sesshomaru's death, her half-demon oddly impassive. At first, she thought their conversation had just taken a long time but that thought quickly vanished when she saw King and Queen Taisho walking around the castle without Inuyasha.

Sango had been there for her. Finding Kagome in her bedroom, her friend opened her arms and let her cry long and hard. They should've never left the forest. They should've stayed there and never come out.

"It's okay," Sango murmured, over and over. "I'm sure there's a lot more to it. I'm sure he's going to see you."

Kagome shook her head, terrified that she could be wrong. "Sango," she stuttered, "he's leaving. Inuyasha's leaving tomorrow. He has to fight in the war."

At this, Sango only hugged her tighter and let her cry. The Second Great Battle was in place. If history was to have anything to say, it was that blood would be everywhere. The Prophesy even said it was a battle of bloodshed. The more she thought about it, the more Kagome was positive this story didn't have a happy ending.

And now... Now she was in bed, all alone. Inuyasha hadn't come to see her. He hadn't spoken a word to her. He had just vanished. And he was leaving tomorrow, potentially forever, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sitting up, frustrated with her head swimming miserably, Kagome stared at the far wall, watching the dull pink glow flicker. The Shikon No Tama still remained in her room, a silent guardian to her pain. She was still alone. Maybe she had to face the fact that she would be from now on.

Without warning, her bedroom door flew open and a shadow danced around her room. Kagome opened her mouth, about to scream at the intruder, her body springing off the bed to get away. Her mind screamed, _danger danger_, but just as her hand was in reaching distance of the door knob she was yanked back, her bare feet dragging along the hardwood floor.

The scream never left her lips. A rough hand covered her mouth and Kagome flew her elbows back, something she had done several times in the forest when fighting the bandits. It was then she heard the groan of her attacker.

"Goddamn," hoarsely grunted the intruder and Kagome sagged, turning around.

"Inuyasha? Please tell me it's not you."

"Fine. It's not me," Inuyasha whispered, kneeling to the ground, his body bent over. "My god, you're short."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's dark form was hunched over her floor, obviously in pain. Stifling a laugh, she realized that she had hit him a little too hard where it hurt a little too much. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" gasped Inuyasha, slowly trying to get up while using her bed as a crutch. Sitting on her bed, he took a deep breath and looked at her. Silence filled the room.

Kagome couldn't bear it. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Inuyasha answered softly, reaching out to her.

She took a step back, shaking her head. "Where were you all day?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Training. My father wanted me to get used to my weapon."

"You have a weapon now?"

"I always did," he said quietly. "Since I was born but I never used it. Now, I don't really have a choice."

"There's always a choice."

Inuyasha lowered his head, staring at the floor. "Not this time."

Kagome shook her head, feeling overly stupid that her eyes were starting to water. "So what? I'm never going to see you again? You leave tomorrow and that's it?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, standing stiffly and grabbing her wrists. "What the hell are you talking about Kagome?"

The tears started to really sting, really burn; Kagome hadn't felt more embarrassed. She was going to cry and she couldn't stop it. "There's nothing keeping us together now. You're not stuck with me anymore. I saw how you left, how you didn't even meet my gaze. Something changed."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said seriously, shaking his head and pulling her closer. She tried to fight him, to stop her sniffling, but she lost. "Of course something's changed. I have to rule an entire kingdom. I have my own region – not now, but soon. I have to fight in a war that we seem to be losing and there's nothing I can do about it. I don't have a choice. So yeah, something's changed."

The tears spilled over and Kagome sobbed, shaking her head. This was stupid. She shouldn't be crying. She shouldn't have expected anything. What she needed to do was kick him out and be alone and think about it. Think about what she was left with and what she was going to do. She did, after all, have her own region to rule shortly. "Okay. I get it. I-I'm going to bed so you can go now. You don't have to stay and I would really rather–"

Inuyasha's lips pressed against her, roughly, possessively and Kagome tried – lord did she try – to shut him out and forget about him. He was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. Her body didn't listen. Her arms wrapped around him, her lips danced with his and while this happened, while she felt his warmth spread all over her she was still left cold with her tears running down her face.

Inuyasha turned her around, grabbing her hips and lifting her onto the bed. She pulled away but he held the back of her neck firmly, never letting her go. He crawled in beside her, pulling her body to his softly as he continued to ravish her lips, tasting every inch of her.

Suddenly, pain shot through his face when his cheek burned and Kagome sobbed out loud, her hand over her mouth. She had just slapped him, hard and she was still crying.

"Kagome, what's the matter? Are you still mad–?"

"Fuck you Beast, fuck you to hell," she spat, her voice still muffled by her hand. "You're leaving me for good, no promises and no ties and you still fucking want me to treat you like I did before? No way."

Inuyasha frowned, grabbing her back gently and holding her. "Kagome, what are you _talking_ about? Do you seriously think that I'm going to abandon you?"

Kagome remained silent, pleading with her dark eyes for no more hurt.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, yes," Inuyasha started quietly, "but the moment that this war is over and the moment I can return, you are the first person I want to see. You are the first person I'm going to talk to and kiss and hold. I can't believe you think... Kagome, _that_ hasn't changed – the way I feel about you hasn't budged. I don't give a rat's ass about the merger. I don't care that I have to rule a country. None of that – _none of it_ – means anything if it stands between us. You are _mine_, Princess. I am not letting you go."

Kagome still felt the tears running down her face, but a slow smile crept up to her. Had she been wrong this entire time?

"Kagome, I told you that I can't have anyone else. I don't _want_ anyone else."

"I only want you," she whispered quietly, her hand slowly reaching out to wrap around his body.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered back, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Don't you ever think otherwise about how I feel."

Kagome giggled slightly, smiling up at him. "I never knew you were such a romantic."

Inuyasha frowned. "One of the major reasons you should never think otherwise is because I will never speak like that again."

Slowly, they smiled at each other and Inuyasha traced his claws lightly down her side. "I'm going to come back," he murmured. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'll find you myself and kill you if you do," she responded, pointing a finger at his chest.

"I'll already be dead."

"I'll kill you again, then."

Inuyasha smirked. "Fair enough." Hands sliding up her body, Inuyasha toyed with her hair and pulled it back from her face. He soothed her, his thumb sliding over her cheeks to wipe the last of the wetness off. Leaning forwards, he captured her lips, pressing her mouth open with quiet reassurance.

Tangling her hands in his hair, she kissed him back. She held onto him, as if she would lose him at any second. It would only be a couple hours before he could potentially be gone for good. This night... Even if it was their last, she would make it worth it. She would make sure that she had something to always remember him by.

"Inuyasha, will you stay?" she mumbled against his lips.

Kissing her thoroughly, Inuyasha nodded, pulling her closer. Kagome squirmed slightly back, trying to finish what she was talking about. "If we get caught though we're screwed, you know that right? Beyond screwed."

Inuyasha continued to nod, slowly kissing down her jaw line to her neck and staying there, gently gliding his teeth over the smooth flesh.

"I can't emphasize enough how screwed we'd be," Kagome murmured; her voice slightly slurred as she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"Kagome, again, shut up," Inuyasha growled, kissing back up her neck and then landing on her lips, possessing her, taking her over. Kagome lost her train of thought, the reasons that he shouldn't be there, why he was even there in the first place... His hands were rough and warm on her body, her sleepwear so thin and yet far too constricting for her liking. His breath tickled her skin, sending waves of fire down her body, pooling at her core.

"Really dead," she panted, managing to utter out one last reason why he shouldn't stay, regardless of the fact she would never forgive herself if he actually left.

Inuyasha pulled away. "Do you want me to leave?"

Kagome shook her head instantly. "No, please don't. I'm just warning you. My father could murder you."

Inuyasha laughed silently, his smirk turning into a grin. "Maybe. You think that he'll kill me when I steal you away to be my queen in the West?"

For a moment, Kagome thought he was teasing. His smirk was still in place, but his eyes were dead serious. She hesitated, not knowing what to expect next. "Inuyasha..."

"Will you?" he asked softly. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. It had seemed... Today had been one of the worst days of her life and now... Now she was being proposed to, promised to, and it was all based on her own choice. Her parents were unaware of everything – the fact he was in her bedroom, the fact that he was proposing to her.

Inuyasha's hands slowly traced down her back, all the way to her hips and then around to her stomach. "I need a reason to come back, to make sure that I come back," he whispered. "And I want you to be that reason."

"I will be," Kagome promised quietly, her hand touching his face and pulling him close so that their lips brushed. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

"And I love you," Inuyasha murmured, closing the distance and kissing her fully, pulling her impossibly closer. It didn't take long before either of their self-control started to wilt away, the hands searching, minds racing towards one thought and one need.

Kagome peeled off his shirt, letting him remove his arms from her so that he could help her. Her hands gingerly touched his body, the ripples and curves of muscle trembled under her fingers as she explored every inch. Dragging away from his lips on hers, she slowly sat up and kissed all the way down his body, her small hands trailing a path behind her sweet lips.

Inuyasha shuddered, the clothing on her body irritating him to no end as he grabbed the bottom and pulled – the lower she slid down his body the more it came off. Kagome, free of her nightgown looked up into his face, pushing his body down completely so that he was on his back facing her. She smiled.

"Come here," he murmured huskily, reaching out for her before she had time to respond. The moment she was there, her legs on either side of him and her hands framing his face, his claws scratched her body from her shoulders to her hips; officially destroying the last of her clothing.

"I need those," Kagome commented, barely complaining.

"Not right now you don't," he retorted, arching up to kiss her while his hands pulled her hips down on top of his.

She sighed, stifling a moan as she felt his length bulging through the cotton fabric of his sweats. She felt his kisses crawl down her body, down the valley of her breasts while his hands sensually slid up. Biting her lip and pulling away, she gave him a sly smile as she crawled backward; grasping the band of his pants and making them slip over his hips, down his legs and completely off. Clothing scattered on the floor, there was no more hesitation, no more self-control to be proper and dutiful to the rules they were given.

Kagome bit her lower lip, eyeing him entirely before kissing just below his navel. Trails of hot kisses burned through Inuyasha, driving him crazy as his hands found her hair, pushing back the tresses. He was taken completely when he felt her lips wrap around his cock, tongue swirling and tasting while he attempted to stifle the moan that made its way out. She drove him absolutely insane. Her mouth encircled him, sliding up and down, going faster and faster. Her tongue raced with her, circling at the top, sucking him down until he couldn't take much more.

He grabbed her head gently, pulling her up and her wide eyes gazed at him confused. Inuyasha gave her a smirk, using his hands to move her forwards and push her down. Her body on top of his was perfectly in sync, and the sigh that came out of her thoroughly-kissed lips made Inuyasha wild.

He flipped their bodies, bracing himself to not crush her and kissed her passionately. Tongues danced and he could taste every inch of her, memorizing her. He didn't want to leave. He didn't ever want to leave.

Large hands encircled her breasts and his kisses left trails of wetness down her body. He continued to explore her, to taste every bit of her, all the while memorizing every curve, texture, sweetness. Slowly, he came back, hands braced around her as he looked into her face, all pink and hot and _sexy_.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her and sending every nerve-ending on fire. She moaned, touching him, holding him as close as he could possibly be. His hardness was a reminder of what could be happening – _should be happening_ – and she was close to begging him to hurry the hell up.

Without warning, one of his clawed hands traced intricate patterns down her body, sparking everything inside her until he reached her core, pushing in gently, feeling her tightness. The moan of pleasure that escaped her lips was too loud, far too loud, and he silenced her by kissing her, adding another finger and pumping.

"Shh," he whispered, watching as Kagome panted beneath him. She was by far the sexiest, hottest woman he knew and while he watched her reach higher and higher to bliss, he couldn't imagine anything more wild and enticing.

She touched him all over, her hands scratching his back lightly and feeling more drawn, more desirable than ever before. He pulled out of her and she looked up at him, watching his golden eyes as he gauged hers.

"I love you," she whispered, arching up to kiss his lips as he positioned himself above her.

It was so much better, so much easier and so much more loving than before. He filled her, taking every bit of her with him as he slid in and out, his rhythm strong and powerful while he ravished her neck. Kagome never felt as good as she wrapped her legs around him, holding him closer and meeting his thrusts each time, her arms locked around his shoulders. She could feel the hot glide of his mouth as it played with her neck, his teeth brushing against the soft skin and she knew, in that moment – that instant – what she wanted.

"Mark me," she panted, turning her head to look at him. "Take me."

It took only a second for him to understand what she meant, and to see how much she wanted what she said. He kissed her roughly; need and desperation laced with the tenderness of his touch and it only took him a moment before he started back down her body, back to her neck.

His thrusts deepened, her pants quickened and she could feel his heart beat in his chest – her chest – as his teeth nipped, teasing her, toying with her. What happened next forced Kagome to the edge, his teeth sinking into her, pleasure mixed with pain and he became rougher, more possessive. She felt the heat within her start to burst, her body climbing with each thrust, each lick and soon she was almost there, _so close, so close_ and holding onto him like she would never – could never – let him go.

Her cries muffled by his shoulder, she let herself fall into pleasure as Inuyasha pushed in, out, in and then growled, falling beside her. For moments they didn't move, not wanting to lose the heat of the other. Slowly he let go of her, pulling out and away to lie beside her. His clawed hand ran through her wild hair, tossing it to the side as he inspected her neck. "You okay?" he asked quietly, reaching over to kiss the bite mark forever marked on her skin.

Kagome winced slightly, the pain starting to rise from the aftershocks of their time making love. It was more like a dull throb though, aching but not killing. She nodded and smiled. "So does that mean...?"

"You're mine forever," he whispered, his face tense. He was waiting for the moment that she would throw a fit, get angry, and want him to take it all back. Washing all of his fears away though, Kagome tilted her face up to capture him in a long, heady kiss. The promise of more kisses and more love evident.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome murmured, running her hands down his chest. "I mean, do we wait until you come back before we tell them or–?"

Inuyasha startled her by starting to laugh quietly, shaking his head. "Oh no. Oh god no. Kagome, my old man is a demon. He knows about what happened between us in the forest. He can smell me all over you."

"But you were with me the entire–" She was silenced by Inuyasha's finger on her lips, keeping her quiet.

"It's a different kind of smell," he explained patiently. "So there's no getting out of it. He's going to know you're marked by me from down the hall, and he's going to know it happened tonight."

Kagome looked horrified. "Will he say anything to my parents? I don't want you dead."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha reassured her that InuTaisho wouldn't say anything and whatever lies they made up to Akira and Naomi wouldn't be challenged. "I'll just have to talk to him afterwards, and hope he doesn't kill me."

Kagome sighed. "Reassuring."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

Kagome nodded and huddled closer to his body, feeling his arm wrap around her naked body as she slowly lulled to sleep. "I love you," she breathed, already on the way to unconsciousness.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replied and together, they fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked for the hundredth time. "Your father won't say anything?"

Inuyasha sighed in frustration, giving her a pointed glare. "You've been my mate for only a few hours and you already doubt me."

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, leaning her weight on him to push him sideways.

"What was that for?" he asked, smirking at her.

"I like it, _mate_," Kagome replied and grinned wickedly. "It's better than the Beast."

"You sure un-Princess?"

"You made that up," Kagome accused. "I asked Sango."

Inuyasha sighed. "Like they're going to tell your personal maid all the cruel nicknames they call you."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome prepared herself for entering the living space where her parents and Inuyasha's parents were. She wondered what they'd think. At first, they were the reason for all of this but now that they took it away, would it be okay or not okay?

"Well, my old man already knows," Inuyasha whispered, smirking at her.

"Oh, shut up," Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha had been right. The moment that the doors opened, InuTaisho's eyes were on them. Kagome suddenly felt squeamish, wondering how good or bad this could turn out. But really, what was the worst that could happen?

They could say no.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, creating the instantaneous backup plan that they could just run away into the forest and become tree people, or something like that.

The room was sullen, still upset over the news of Sesshomaru's death. Izayoi's head was down, Naomi was patting her back, and the two kings talked quietly to one another. As they further entered, the entire mood shifted from sadness to attentiveness. Kagome wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

King Higurashi noticed InuTaisho's direct gaze and followed it, zeroing in on Inuyasha and Kagome's held hands. "I assume," the king started, "that you have something to tell us."

Immediately Naomi and Izayoi looked; both eyes wide and then their smiles literally broke their faces off. It was scary to see and Kagome wasn't sure if she was more scared at the happiness of her mother and Izayoi or more terrified by the glares of her father and InuTaisho.

Kagome, so scared by the silence, forced herself to speak up. "Mother, Father, King and Queen Taisho: Inuyasha and I have decided that regardless of the withdrawal of the merger, we still wish to get married."

"We _are_ getting married," Inuyasha corrected, holding onto her tightly. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd say that he was just as terrified as she was.

"And you know," InuTaisho said slowly, coldly, "that we make these decisions?"

"It's not for you to decide," Akira added, looking at both of them. "What even brought this on?"

Kagome stared at her father, completely mortified and angered by the words he spoke. How dare he even suggest that something as important as marriage and _love_ was not for her to decide? When she ruled, parents wouldn't make the decisions. "Personally, I think that if there's anything that we should decide on our own, this would be it," Kagome exclaimed, frowning. "And how this came to be is between Inuyasha and I."

Naomi looked at Akira and then back to her daughter, worriedly. "Akira, calm down," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "We should talk about this as a family."

"All of us," Izayoi added, looking at InuTaisho.

InuTaisho remained motionless, the expression on his face completely impassive as he continued to watch the couple standing at the doorway. While Akira and Naomi battled words quietly to each other, Izayoi backed up Naomi and InuTaisho just...watched. It was unnerving and Kagome felt like she wanted to sink into the floorboards and disappear. Why had this all of a sudden been such a big deal? The parents were the ones in the beginning that wanted it so bad! And now that she actually desired this relationship they wanted to take it away from her.

"I give you my blessings." The cold words sliced through the air, causing the other three adults into silence as InuTaisho walked towards them. He raised his eyebrow at Inuyasha. "I thought I had a better leash on you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's the worst pun ever."

InuTaisho glared at him.

"I had to," Inuyasha replied after a minute's hesitation, the room still quiet as the rest observed. "I didn't have a _choice_."

Izayoi gasped, looking from Kagome and Inuyasha with a wicked smile. "Oh my goodness, you _actually_ found her? Yay! So this has to occur anyways!"

"What has to occur anyways?" Akira roared, looking around the room. "Has everyone lost their minds? We are in the middle of a war! This is no time to be discussing wedding dates and you two should have consulted with us first!"

"There is no _consulting_," Kagome fought back, for the first time in her life arguing against her father. Usually, this was the tight situation she was always in with her mother, but her father? "I _love _him."

InuTaisho sighed. "You're so lucky," he murmured to Inuyasha, "that you could even get her _near_ you. That desire is so rarely found, never mind mutual."

"Don't you have any faith?"

Akira shook his head. "Kagome, I want to speak with you now."

"No," Kagome spoke immediately. "My mind's made up and there's nothing you can d about it."

"There sure as hell is," Akira argued back.

InuTaisho, to everyone's surprise, stepped in between the two. "Akira, we need to talk about this. There is a lot more to this than you know."

"Like what?" the king asked, clearly unhappy with InuTaisho interfering.

Sighing, the dog-demon ruler walked over to Kagome and flipped back her hair, pointing to the bite mark on her neck. "Their mates, Akira. That literally means to us, to our culture, that there's nothing you can do."

* * *

When Akira finally gave in, repeatedly saying that it was only because he had realized what that meant for his little girl. His little girl was leaving him.

Inuyasha left that night, all dressed and ready to go. He stood by the doorway with Kagome, kissing her gently and wiping away her tears. "I promised, remember? I'm coming back, just for you. I will never leave you."

Kagome nodded, needing to believe in him.

Three days later, a messenger came to the castle door, his face red and his palms sweaty. The maids had answered it, calling down the royal leaders. It was about the war.

_Inuyasha_, Kagome had instantly thought and she raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over her dress, just in time to hear the news.

The news that Inuyasha – her mate, her love – was dead.

* * *

**Killing the main character _probably_ wasn't in my best interests. Whoopsie-daisies.**

**The funniest part is that you won't know what happens until the next chapter, whenever I happen to post that. Would I be pushing it to ask for reviews?**

**...I'm hilarious. I know. Please review and I _PROMISE_ to have it up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES. I KNOW. Have you ever stared at a document for hours and not written a thing?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Eleven

* * *

_

_ A fairytale begins with a once upon a time. It ends with a happily ever after. The prince is dead. The battle still being fought. A love destroyed before it could even begin. Will this story have a happy ending? Will this story continue to grow, to create life? Or will it deplete everything, all love and hope and desire? The end is near. Just because there is no happiness, doesn't mean the story can't end. Just because there is no hope, doesn't mean the plot must continue. Happily-ever-after, may never come...

* * *

_

Naraku stared at the doorway, cursing every universal being out there. Two days. She had been in that bloody bedroom of hers for two days and she wasn't coming out it seemed. All of his plans were crashing down on him just as easily as they started up. He knew of the Prophesy. He knew that the dragons were tired of hiding in their caves, so he devised a scheme that would allow for him to rule not only the Northern region, but all of the land of Golden.

Sorry King Hidaka, but he wasn't waiting until you died.

The moment the news of Prince Inuyasha's death reached the Northern palace, Naraku had already known. His little helper, a small demon girl named Kanna, told him the information, as she was the link between him and the dragons. It had taken a good many hours to convince the king that he was needed in the North and that he would do no good in the South consoling King and Queen Taisho. Naraku promised to do it on his behalf.

And then, his fiancée begged to come along, as if this plan wasn't difficult enough.

They had arrived late the previous evening and instantly Naraku headed towards Kagome's room, knowing that the only thing that could end the Second Great Battle with ease was in her room.

The Shikon No Tama.

He needed it now, since he promised it to the dragons and the Dragon Lord, Ryukotsusei.

But that stupid girl never left. All she did was cry and sit in her room, absolutely miserable. Naraku watched hour after hour as Queen Naomi attempted to get her to come outside, bringing in food instead of the maids doing it. The princess was a wreck.

If only the stupid jewel wasn't in her possession.

His fists clenched tightly, knowing that the time to give the dragons the jewel before they turned on him was running out. Maybe he should just barge into her room, knock her unconscious and take it. By the time anyone found out, he would be long gone and already in the safety of the dragons' caves. He would then become ruler of Golden, as promised, so long as the dragons controlled the skies and had free reign.

It was that moment in time when he heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and instantly Naraku ducked behind a corner, knowing he had no right or position of authority to be there without a valid reason.

He watched with cold red eyes as King Higurashi walked to Kagome's room, a tray full of food in his hands and he stood there silently at the door, taking in deep breaths before knocking.

"Kagome?" Akira asked; his deep voice echoed down the empty hallway. "Are you in there?"

Suddenly the door opened and Akira walked in, murmuring something about talking to her.

Naraku growled in frustration and shook his head. He would come back in a while since her father was obviously going to take his sweet time.

Time that he didn't have.

* * *

Dead.

Inuyasha was dead.

Not with her.

Not beside her.

Outside in some barren field.

Dead.

Never coming home.

Never coming back.

Inuyasha was dead.

No matter how often she said it, or how differently she phrased it, her brain couldn't process it. She couldn't understand the one guy she actually fell in love with would be taken from her so quickly. She couldn't comprehend that the one guy she gave everything to would never come back to claim it.

Kagome was alone and that was that.

Wiping the tears away, like she had done so many times her skin was starting to burn, Kagome took a deep breath and steadied herself for the rest of her life. For a guy that she had spent a week with, wrote to for years, she didn't figure it would be so hard.

So painful.

A knock at the door startled her, and Kagome couldn't help but groan at the powerful sound. It was her father, with more food that she didn't feel like eating. For the past two days her parents had been in and out of her room constantly, bringing her food instead of having the maids do it, combing her hair instead of Sango... Their presence was almost starting to become too much.

She missed Sango, but she knew full well that her personal maid wouldn't make an appearance until her parents backed off.

Opening the door, she looked to her father's comforting and sad eyes before taking the tray from his hands and letting him walk in.

Her room was a mess – that was a pretty simple fact. Clothes were scattered after her violent rant when she couldn't stand to look at all of her colourful dresses. The floor was covered, her bed destroyed, but the only object in her room that continued to keep its elegance was the Shikon No Tama.

"Kagome? How are you?"

What a stupid question. Absolutely ridiculous in her books, but all she did instead was shrug.

"It will get better, you know. In time."

Why did everyone keep saying that to her? Did they really think in this moment and time she gave a _fuck_?

Kagome did her best to give a weak smile and nod, because she didn't know what else to do that didn't consist of biting someone's head off. "Is this for me?" she asked, looking at the tray with expressionless eyes.

Akira nodded. "You need to eat, Kagome."

"Yeah." Too bad she wasn't remotely hungry.

Moving over some of the crap on her bed, her father took a hesitant seat on the soft mattress and looked directly at her. "We need to talk, Kagome," he insisted, patting the space beside him. "I know you're hurting right now but this is important."

Sure it was. "Okay father," Kagome murmured, sitting beside him and linking her hands together. It was all she could do to stop fidgeting and pacing the space of her room.

There was a long moment of silence, where neither Higurashi spoke a word. Kagome didn't look up from her white knuckled hands. Akira contemplated what to say and how to say it.

"Kagome, no matter what happens I need you to promise me something." Her father looked pained, as if he knew the dark future ahead for Golden. "You must promise me that even in the worst situations that you will keep the Shikon Jewel with you at all times. You hear me? At all times."

Catching Akira's gaze, the princess frowned. "The Shikon No Tama? Why?" She turned from her spot on the bed to look at the shining pink glow, radiant despite her foul mood.

"Promise me first."

Holding her frown in place, Kagome agreed. "I promise."

Sighing in relief, Akira nodded, closing his eyes. "There's a reason that only you can touch it. There's a reason that I told you this little secret before the war began."

Kagome didn't move, her eyes frozen on her father's crinkled face.

"I knew... I knew this was going to happen and I knew that it was going to be you. The only way I would be sure was to see if it would take to you, allow you to touch it." Looking at the shining jewel himself, Akira sighed. "And unfortunately it did. It began this war, as the Prophesy predicted. So now, I must tell you about it, and how you must never let go of it from this moment forward."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, feeling her stomach start to turn wildly.

"The Shikon No Tama has power, Kagome," Akira whispered to her, leaning closer. "It can protect you from anything evil and no matter what happens, you cannot be hurt."

"Like a shield?"

Akira nodded. "Somewhat. I myself do not know the full extent of its power, only that it's great. It has been in our history for as long as I can remember, since the First Great Battle."

"Then how do you know it can protect me?"

"Because you're not meant to die," Akira replied, placing his hand on her back. "Kagome, _you_ are the Chosen One. You must end this. You're not meant to die."

"The outcome wasn't decided," Kagome argued, shaking her head. She didn't want any part of this. Whatever part of it she was forced into stole away Inuyasha and she refused to keep living. She refused to do anything for her well-being. If she was to die, then so be it. "I can't end this myself father. It's already over."

Pursing his lips, the king pulled her into a hug, feeling her deep breaths with nothing but relief that she was still alive and well. He had already almost lost her once. "It will not be over until..." he trailed off.

Until her death. Even without the words, she knew it to be true.

But then it clicked. Suddenly, puzzle pieces of her miserable life seemed to instantly make complete sense and she knew without a doubt what had to be done to make things right.

If not right for her country, right for her.

It was difficult, trying to stomach down food that her body wished to retract. She did so only to get rid of him, because the faster he left, the faster she could put her plan into action.

The moment her bedroom door shut and Akira's presence was gone, Kagome immediately ran to her closet, looking through the few remaining clothes and finding the long hooded cape she had been given long ago by her father for when she decided to practice her archery during the Ice Month. She threw it on and fixed her hair, looking in the mirror at her ragged appearance.

If anything, her resolve strengthened. She needed to do this. She needed to get revenge, if nothing else.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Sango burst in, a red-faced Miroku storming in behind her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, her eyes wide as she took in Kagome's appearance. "Oh, Kagome, what are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Instantly fearing that someone would overhear, the princess leapt towards her friend, covering her mouth. "Shh, Sango. You can't say anything!"

Miroku shut the door slowly, shifting his eyes between the two women with worry. "Why, what are you planning?"

Licking her lips, Kagome turned to fix her eyes on the pink jewel that sat near her bed. "I'm going to end this."

"Don't be stupid, Kagome," Sango whispered, grabbing the other woman's upper arms. "I know this hurts but Inuyasha wouldn't want–" Sad eyes stopped Sango from finishing her sentence and she turned to Miroku, noting the way his blue eyes turned downcast at the mention of his friend. "Please Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, her mind already made up. "I need you to do me a favour. Both of you."

"What do you need?" Miroku asked; his deep voice seeming to shake ever so slightly.

"I need you to distract my parents. Make sure that they don't try to disturb me and come into my room. Please?"

Sango and Miroku knew that her mission was suicide. They both understood that this could be the death of them, and yet, they nodded, taking in deep breaths.

"We can't hold them off forever," Sango warned. "Wouldn't you reconsider? Kagome, please, this is insane."

"Getting lost in a forest and falling for a beastly prince is insane," Kagome argued with no heat in her words.

Grabbing the jewel, Kagome tucked it away in the pocket of her cape, feeling the power rush through her and give her an odd sense of formidable strength. She would do this. She would kill the dragon that killed Inuyasha.

If she died, so be it.

* * *

When Naraku saw Kagome leave with the two servants, he was sure that it was now or never. Pausing only for them to disappear down the hall, Naraku ran into her bedroom, throwing open the door and looking around as if in a daze. Clothes and items were scattered everywhere and if he found the jewel in this mess, he would be lucky.

He started his search, tossing clothes into a pile and making sure to cover every inch of the messy bedroom. After five minutes of searching, he was sure that it wasn't there, and that only drove him into a frenzy.

Where the hell was the jewel? What happened to it? Had he thought it was in her bedroom the entire time when it was actually hidden somewhere else?

The thought turned his stomach and he realized how much time he could've wasted staring at her doorway. He needed to find the Shikon No Tama now, and he needed he give it to the dragons before they killed him and his family.

Realizing that he should hurry since his fiancée would come looking, Naraku stood up to leave. He could practically hear her screaming his name unhappily since he left her for more than a moment.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the doorway and it was soon blocked, covered by a feminine body that smirked blood red lips and pierced with dark eyes. "Hello Naraku."

Smiling despite himself, Naraku took in the view of the large serrated blade held in her hands. "Hello Kagura. I see you're still alive."

Kagura's face turned expressionless, and for a moment, he felt a tinge of worry that she was going to call out or bring someone with her. "I am," she whispered. "But you won't be."

"I'm shaking," Naraku taunted, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "To what do I owe this threat?"

"You killed Sesshomaru," Kagura hissed, anger seething through her, and her expressionless facade broken. "You killed him."

"I did no such thing," Naraku argued, shaking his head. "He killed himself. He lost in a fight during the war. I had no part in it."

"I _heard_ you," Kagura continued, stepping forwards with the knife shaking at his chest. "I know what you did. He figured you out. He discovered that you're working with those dragons and you killed him to make him shut up."

"Kagura, I didn't–"

"_Shut up!_" she screamed, shutting the door. "You are dead. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do."

Naraku smirked, taunting her. "I doubt it."

Kagura growled, lunging forwards at his neck but felt a heavy weight crash upon her, forcing the female demon to stagger forwards. She slashes the knife still, cutting Naraku's arm but slams into the side wall, feeling the weight crushing her.

"Naraku!" Kikyo cried, her hands clawing at Kagura's face as she struggled to get the demon to let go. "Get the knife!"

Suddenly, Kagura slammed her body backwards into the door, sending Kikyo sprawling while she gained control. She spun around, slashing the knife wildly. She knew she could kill Naraku, but not if he had help.

Kagura had to avenge Sesshomaru.

She had to do something.

Naraku must pay.

She stabs the knife, feeling blood splatter all over her body and Kikyo screams in pain, her hands flying to her face.

The knife is thrown out of Kagura's hands and her body is thrown into the far wall, her head spinning uncontrollably. Kagura felt her control starting to slip away as black dots filled her vision.

"I can't see!" Kikyo screamed; her voice shrill in agony. "Naraku, I can't see!"

But Naraku didn't answer. Kagura could barely make out his form as he walked towards her, knife in hand and she knew that it was now or never. She either killed the son of a bitch or died in vain. The blade flashed, tinting in the light and Kagura rolled to the side, slamming his arm into the wall and stealing the knife from his grip. He stumbled and Kagura took that chance to attack him, pushing forwards with the knife she clumsily held.

"Die you fucking bastard," Kagura hissed, forcing her weight down further and further, hearing Naraku scream, feeling his warm crimson blood on her hands. Kikyo was screaming bloody murder in the background and Kagura knew that someone by now could hear what was going on. Someone would burst in at any moment.

She stabbed him again now that he was weak, throwing him on his back and plunging the knife in his heart over and over, hearing the squish of blood and Kikyo's sobs.

"What are you doing?" the girl screamed. "Naraku?"

"Shut up," Kagura growled, stabbing him once more before pulling out the serrated blade and letting it clatter to the floor.

She did it.

She killed Naraku.

She avenged Sesshomaru.

Let the King and Queen walk in. Let them see what she did. She could die happy now knowing that Sesshomaru's murderer was gone forever.

Tears started to overwhelm her and suddenly, the weight that had been pressing down on her for the past week seemed to vanish into thin air. It was like a miracle, and the freedom she felt, the happiness that came upon her was too much. Teardrops poured from her eyes down her face, but she didn't try to wipe them away. This was what she needed most.

Sobs wracked her body, the dam finally breaking until she was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and body shaking.

"You killed him!" Kikyo screamed and Kagura turned to look at the Northern princess. Blood ran down her face, pooling on the floor. Her eyes were closed but it didn't matter; the deep cuts slashed in her eyelids were enough for the demon to know that Kikyo would never see again.

She was blind.

If she managed to live and not die due to blood loss, it would be a miracle.

"He killed Sesshomaru," Kagura answered simply, tears still running down her face. She closed her eyes, feeling lighter than a feather but so damaged she wasn't sure if she could move.

Soon, it wouldn't matter.

Kagura heard Kikyo coming and she knew what was going to happen. She knew what the blind princess was itching to do. She heard the sound of the knife slide across the floor, the sobs pouring out of Kikyo's throat.

"Kikyo," Kagura whispered, taking in a deep breath. "This was never to hurt you."

"Screw you," Kikyo cried out and even without seeing, Kagura knew with her senses that the princess was coming near.

"What the hell is going on here?" a booming voice sounded and for a moment, Kagura thought that she would live, at least for a little while. InuTaisho's voice filled the room as he barked more orders, yelling for Kikyo to put the knife down...

Kikyo shrieked and lunged forwards. Kagura took in one last deep breath.

* * *

Kagome watched from the crumble of bricks as the guards one by one ran into the castle, hands on their swords and deep voices carrying over. Something was going terribly wrong in the castle.

She didn't have time to waste.

Running into the back shed, Kagome grabbed her bow, gathering her arrows and then some and crossing the baggage over her back. Someone could be back at any moment, and she needed to be long gone before they realized what had happened.

She slid out the shed doors, looking in all directions while trying to figure out what the best way to escape was. Kagome knew she couldn't possibly run out the front gate – that would just prove impossible.

Looking at the forest that surrounded her, it wasn't hard for her to find where the war was taking place. Heading towards the west, dark black smoke filled the air. She needed to go there. That's where the dragons were.

Forest surrounded most of the land and Kagome found the closest covered entrance, making sure that no guards were around. She ran faster than she had ever run before, imagining Inuyasha running beside her.

She was doing this for her.

And him.

Kagome didn't know how long she had been running. Her lungs burned with every cold breath and her legs ached from the stretch of muscle that tensed and released with every step. She heard them – the dragons. Roars and wails filled the air, smoke entering her lungs and forcing her to slow down and start walking. She still had a long way to go.

How long did she keep going? Kagome couldn't be sure. It felt like forever and it felt like seconds. Her head was spinning and rationalization was obviously not a factor in her thinking. Here she was, a princess, running through a forest to kill a dragon that two demons couldn't destroy. What hope in hell did she have? And then she felt the glow of the Shikon No Tama, and she remembered that she couldn't get hurt. She couldn't die. She would end this.

The forest broke, the cover of the trees ending for the roofs of broken and burning houses. No one was there though. There were no screams, no cries for help... It was abandoned. Burning carcasses lined the trails and Kagome cringed, trying to hold back a sob as she comprehended that those were once humans, demons, or a mixture of the two.

"You going to cry?" a loud rumbling voice asked and Kagome spun around, looking for where the voice came from. Suddenly, a shadow covered the setting sun and Kagome looked up to the sky astonished. There was a dragon, so much larger than the first one she saw, with burning eyes and scaly skin. Wings the size of the forest expanded and flapped and she had to brace herself so that she didn't stumble back. The dragon laughed, dropping to the ground like a stone and curling his wings in. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. You'll be burning in five seconds."

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, screaming. "Tell me who you are!" She didn't know where she had suddenly got the courage to ask, but Inuyasha's face appeared in her mind and she felt both weaker and stronger from it.

The dragon laughed, bellowing out into the cool air and shaking his head. "Girl, how dare you talk to me?" he hissed, his breath tingling her skin and taunting her with incredible heat.

"How dare you try to take over this land?" Kagome argued, stomping her foot on the earthy floor. "I'm Princess Kagome and I swear to god I will kill you myself."

Suddenly the dragon looked interested, his dark eyes peering down at her as he bent his head lower. "Princess Kagome? From the south? Pleasure to meet you. My name is Ryukotsusei. I am the leader of the dragons, soon to be yours as well."

"Over my dead body," Kagome retorted, her fist tightening over the bow.

"Preciously," Ryukotsusei grumbled, opening his mouth wide. "You'll go just like the others. But please, tell me. You surely know that the Western princes are dead. What makes you so damn sure that you – a human – will kill me?"

"Because I can't die and that prince you killed was my mate, you _bastard_." The words dripped out of her mouth faster than she could stop it and before she knew it, she was cursing and screaming about justice and how this world wasn't fair and how she was going to kill him no matter what it took.

Ryukotsusei laughed harder and harder, shooting puffs of fire and smoke into the air. "Girl, nothing can protect you."

"Oh yeah?" Kagome asked, and quickly she pulled out the Shikon No Tama, feeling the power ebb through her and flow into her veins, the pink light shining brighter than she had ever seen it.

Instantly, Ryukotsusei's laughter stopped, his eyes stared directly at the pink jewel. "You have it?"

"I'm going to kill you Ryukotsusei," Kagome promised, clenching the jewel tighter in her palm. "With this."

"Do you even know what it can do?" Ryukotsusei barked, his deep voice growling and hissing fire. "That jewel has powers beyond your imagination. This is what that incompetent fool Naraku was to get me. It assures my rule over Golden, and now that you have so graciously brought it to me, I can celebrate tonight."

"Don't even think about it!" Kagome shouted. "This will protect me from anything you plan on doing."

Ryukotsusei laughed. "Girl, that jewel can't protect shit. It's meant for power and strength. It's meant to kill and destroy."

Kagome's front faltered, wondering exactly how much her father told her was correct. Had she been wrong? Had she been hearing his words but only listening to what she wanted to?

"No," Kagome whispered, shaking her head. "It can–"

"Let's test it out then," Ryukotsusei hissed, smirking wickedly as his mouth filled with smoke.

Kagome didn't even have time to scream. She watched in utter horror as he threw his head back, fire exploding out before he even lowered it to her body and she knew without question that she wouldn't ever be able to run across its width in time. Her only hope was that the jewel could protect her. Holding the jewel in front of her, Kagome closed her eyes tight and prayed. But she didn't pray to live. She prayed for a certain silver-haired, amber-eyed half demon.

The fire came at her, burning like Hell itself and smelling like brimstone. This was it. This was the end.

And then her body was picked up and she was flying. She opened her eyes because surely she was dead and in Heaven.

She had to be, because she looked up and saw her wish come true.

Inuyasha – huge scowl, foul mouthed and everything she wanted.

* * *

**I'm going to start working on the final chapter - yes, next chapter is the last - tonight. Target Locked is almost done too, so crossing my fingers!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huzzah!**

**The final, complete, cliche chapter of the cliche story I wrote :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

_Beauty Killed the Beast_

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

_The Prince and Princess are both dead, together in each other's arms. Or are they? Is that a happily ever after? Does this reach the level of fairytale happiness? What is a happily ever after? Is it happy for the moment, the day, the week, the month, the year...eternity? In a fairytale story that is nothing like a fairytale story, is happily ever after possible? All of these questions and few answers. But there is still much to be done. Golden is in turmoil. Lives are at stake. The Prophesy has no determined outcome, but an outcome must occur. What will happen? Who will triumph? Will the evil destroy the good?_

_Well, it's a fairytale, isn't it? _

_Isn't it?!_

* * *

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"You sure as hell are going to be the moment we survive this and I get you alone in the castle," Inuyasha spat back, eyes full of fury and his face etched in worry. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"In Heaven?" Kagome thought about it. "Well, I tried to avenge you but apparently the Shikon No Tama isn't much of a shield against fire." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the wind through her hair as they fell, probably about to land on some clouds. Inuyasha would have to teach her how to fly.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Inuyasha asked; his voice ranging from incredulous to furious. "You can to _avenge_ me? For _what_?"

"Your death you idiot," Kagome murmured, without heat. Her head rested against his chest and she took a deep breath.

Funny. The air still smelled like fire and brimstone.

Sitting up, she looked around, suddenly on the ground with Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around her.

Something was just a _little _off.

And just like that they were in the air again, her grip tightening around his neck while Inuyasha's deep voice growled. "My _death_? Are you sure you didn't hit your head at the castle tripping over your dress? Do I look dead to you?!" he yelled, and Kagome cringed.

"You were dead! For two days, I swear you were dead," Kagome tried to explain. Her voice was a lot higher than usual, fear creeping into it. Fear of hope.

"What dumbfuck told you that?" Inuyasha demanded, looking down at her as they fell once more to the earth.

Kagome frowned. "One of your guards... He saw you get trapped in a dragon's blaze. You burned to death. He told a messenger and then..." Suddenly, the fact that she wasn't dead and Inuyasha wasn't really dead clicked, and she choked. "Wait, we're alive?"

"What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha asked, sarcasm dripping with every word. "I didn't _burn to death_. I got out of the way. Typically when someone tries to kill me, I run."

"You were dead!" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Well obviously not!"

Suddenly, the acrid smell of brimstone grew closer and the sound of a dragon's roar pierced the sky.

"Well that's what I was told!" Kagome continued to argue, trying her best to stand up and away from Inuyasha when they were on the ground.

Growling fiercely, Inuyasha held her tighter and took off in a run, looking at the sky. "Dammit Kagome, can we not do this when a dragon is trying to _kill_ us?"

He had a point.

Letting him take off, Kagome held on as best she could over the clammy damp earth and the random roots, rocks and hills. Her mind was swimming, trying to comprehend the fact that Inuyasha wasn't dead. After two days of convincing herself that he was gone forever, here he was, all foul-mouthed and perma-scowl.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, ducking behind a tree as his ears twitched constantly on the top of his head. "He's too big and fast. We can't outrun him."

"Then what do we do?" Kagome asked, feeling her bow that dug into her back. She had come here to kill the dragon. Even if Inuyasha was alive, she could still do something. She could still help.

"What do _I_ do, is what you're asking because you sure as hell are not taking any part in this," Inuyasha said immediately, putting her down and crowding her deep into the roots of the tree.

So much for helping.

"I am so," Kagome argued, hissing under her breath. Quickly, she ran her hands down her body, feeling for the jewel that was snug in her cape. When she pulled it out, she showed Inuyasha. "The Shikon No Tama – this is what Ryukotsusei wants."

"Why?" Inuyasha hissed, trying to process what needed to be done, what his best plan of attack was, how he was going to get Kagome to safety without killing himself while doing it.

"Well, my father told me it was for protection. Maybe it is and maybe it isn't," Kagome replied, shifting the pink jewel from hand to hand. "But, Ryukotsusei said he wanted it bad. This is what Naraku was trying to get for him. He said that it was what decided who won and who lost. This is what decides the Second Great Battle."

Inuyasha wasn't looking at her but instead the skies, the ears on his head twitching crazily.

"Inuyasha." Kagome smacked him lightly on the shoulder to gain his attention back. "Did you hear me? This is the outcome that is not decided!"

Face crumpling, the half-demon frowned. "From the Prophesy?"

"Exactly. The outcome could not be decided because of _this_. Whoever has this jewel wins. This is somehow the key to our victory. It was unknown because if the traitor – Naraku – got his hands on it, we would lose. It makes sense."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Sure. Whatever. Particularly, I don't care because there is a dragon that is going to breathe fire and kill us soon!"

Kagome looked at the Shikon No Tama, rolling the small ball between her fingers. She watched as the glow brightened and power seemed to flow through her like fire in her veins, spreading until her body hummed with it.

"I have a plan," she whispered, and then she smiled. "But you sure as hell aren't going to like it."

Inuyasha growled. "Figures."

* * *

Ryukotsusei kept silent, trying to listen for the sounds of this prey. The prince and the princess, how fucking cute. He couldn't wait until he burned them to ashes and their bones turned to dust and then the Shikon No Tama would be _his_. As it should be.

The dragons had been held back for too long. Forced to live and sleep in caves, fly in tight circles... It wasn't the life a dragon should live. Dragons shouldn't be trapped and caged like worthless farm animals. It was stupid. It was unfair.

Ryukotsusei had promised his followers that this day would come, that the Second Great Battle would be their own. Now, with the Shikon No Tama in his sights, his battle seemed that much smaller. Victory was just so close.

The Dragon Lord heard ruffling and instantly turned around, mouth wide and ready to spit fire at will. Silver raced to his eyes and momentarily stunned, Ryukotsusei stepped his large feet back, shaking his head. The damned half-breed was tearing at his eyes.

"Come on you ugly bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, fisting and scratching as best he could before jumping off and running. He needed to get his sword, wherever it was, and try to weaken Ryukotsusei with it. Kagome claimed to have a plan, but in case it didn't work – and he was sure that it wouldn't – he needed back up.

The glint of metal caught his eye and Inuyasha ran harder and faster, passing trees and hearing the flap of wings as the dragon follows close behind.

Shit.

It happened so fast he hardly had time to prepare for the heat that lashed behind him, skimming his back as he jumped in the air. The dragon had breathed hell on him, making his skin scream and his muscles crawl.

His sword.

He needed his sword.

Bounding from tree to tree as fast as possible, trying to lose Ryukotsusei in the heavy bush that was still left alive, Inuyasha raced towards his sword on the ground. It was a foot away, coming closer and closer and he jumped as far as possible, arm outstretched.

Almost. Almost.

Got it.

The moment his hand wrapped around the blade, it lengthened. Demon strength with a sword worthy, Inuyasha smirked before feeling more flames lick around his feet.

"Goddammit!" he cursed, jumping again and turning in the air to see the Dragon Lord give an evil grin.

"You've tried that already," Ryukotsusei hissed. "It didn't work."

"Yeah, well, I don't give up easy," Inuyasha retorted, falling back to the earth and running like the devil the chasing him.

It was pretty damn close.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, warning her of his approach.

He fucking hoped this plan worked.

Inuyasha was almost positive it wouldn't. First of all, Kagome had been imagining that they were dead – that he was dead and she was dead and they were in heaven.

Yeah, as if.

Second of all, Kagome got this information that she was basing it all on from what Ryukotsusei told her. What dragon would tell the fucking truth? But Kagome had insisted that he knew she would've been as good as dead in a moment, and was only telling her because all bad guys told the good guys how to win. Or some stupid shit like that. Whatever.

All he knew was that he needed to kill this bastard of a dragon _now_.

Finally, with a dragon on his ass breathing fire down his back – _literally_ – he wasn't sure that he trusted a pretty little pink ball of light to help him at all. But whatever. Kagome was bound and determined and honestly, he didn't have a better plan.

"Inuyasha! Watch out!"

Turning around and flying to the side as instinct, Inuyasha felt the waves of heat crash through him and ride him like a wave, forcing him to yell. The heat seared at his clothes, licking around his bare skin and making him cry out in pain. He was able to dodge most of the inferno, but not the very edge.

He fell to the ground and lay there, unable to move because every single part of his body screamed at him. It was like a million messages of pain and suffering filtered into one little hole in his brain, making him unable to react to the need to move, escape the dragon, find Kagome and protect her. He heard the sounds of heavy steps as the dragon landed and he took in a deep breath.

Inuyasha had to get up, he just had to.

Kagome was screaming but it was almost instantly drowned out by the sound of Ryukotsusei chuckling.

"Just roll over and let me kill you," the dragon laughed, clouds of black smoke pouring from his nostrils. "You're going to die anyways once I take over Golden."

"Fat...chance," Inuyasha hissed through gritted teeth, unable to really comprehend much other than the searing pain flashing all over his body.

"Watch me," Ryukotsusei snapped back and then let his head fall, gathering the fire in his throat as he was about to let it all go. The smell of burning was powerful and Inuyasha knew that this plan was going to the crapper because he couldn't move, much less make the dragon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, much too close and the half-demon prince felt the world freeze. Seconds felt like minutes as he realized Kagome was far too close to survive if Ryukotsusei breathed fire. What the fuck was she doing? "Get up!" she continued, pleading laced with desperation. "Get up!"

He could hear her footprints and god-fucking-dammit all to _hell_. "Kagome, get back," Inuyasha breathed, but she couldn't hear his whisper.

And then suddenly _heat_. He could feel it before it even came near his body, finally erupting from the dragon's mouth to the forest where he lay. He had maybe two seconds before he was burned to a crisp and wondered if Kagome would escape its wrath.

"Kagome," he muttered, and he tried – desperately – to make a move, push her away, _something_.

"Come on!" Kagome yelled, and something in Inuyasha changed. She wasn't screaming at him anymore.

His head rolled, nanoseconds in time and he watched as her bow snapped from release, pink light surrounding her, glowing around it, and it was like nothing he had ever seen before. The heat – it was gone. Disappeared as the pink light coming from the arrow spread around, and suddenly Ryukotsusei's piercing roar filled the air.

Inuyasha turned his head again, watching, unbelieving to the sight he was seeing with his own eyes. Kagome arrow was lodged in his throat, pink energy dissipating the fire. The dragon's eyes were wide, turning glassy, and his big feet stumbled back, wings attempting to unfold but failing, and he fell to the ground. Like an earthquake had rocked the earth, Inuyasha felt the ground shake and crumble, the heavy weight of the fallen dragon almost too much to hold the world together.

Kagome rushed over to him, her hands feeling along his burned body tenderly. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He groaned, trying his damnedest to get up without her help. She was tugging on the last shreds of his shirt, attempting to pull him off but he grabbed her wrist to let go. The pain... It shot through his body like it was still on fire and he had to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming bloody murder at her. He wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Inuyasha, please! You have to be okay," Kagome cried, crawling further up his body until her face was inches away from his.

"It hurts to move," he rasped, rubbing the wrist that was still in his grasp with small circles. "Just...rest."

Kagome sighed a breath of relief, the air tingling and cooling his hot face. "Okay. He's dead, Inuyasha. We killed him."

Turning his head ever so slowly, he watched the unmoving form of the dragon on the ground. "I think you did that," he said simply, turning back and closing his eyes.

"Well, since you didn't follow the plan I had to improvise. Inuyasha, you could've died!" she exclaimed, shaking her head at him. "What would I have done then? You need to learn to _move_ when someone's trying to kill you!"

"You could just _avenge me_," Inuyasha hissed, scowling. "You almost died too wench."

"I thought–"

Her words were cut off as suddenly another dark shadow filled the sky. Kagome gasped, looking up to see yet another dragon, significantly smaller than Ryukotsusei and tensed. Would this be another fight?

A loud roar filled the air, dangerous and low, and instantly the dragon took off, flying to the sky. Soon, shadows covered the land and desperate roars could be heard, fading away.

Kagome stood up, bow clenched tightly in her fist as she watched. "Inuyasha, they're going. They're heading back towards the mountains."

Inuyasha sighed. "Took long enough."

* * *

Glasses raised, nine heads bowed together as they remembered the bad times.

Kagura's mission that ultimately killed her when she tried to avenge Sesshomaru's death.

Naraku's unexpected secret agenda and the fate he had suffered, as Kagura had stabbed him to the point his heart was in shreds.

Kikyo's blindness – both literally and figuratively – as she couldn't see past Naraku's facade and Kagura had blinded her with the knife wound to her eyes. She had died a short time after she had murdered Kagura with the knife that ultimately killed Naraku. She lost too much blood.

Sesshomaru's death would always be remembered and he would never be forgotten as the king that never was and the hero who was lost in war.

"These are times," Akira murmured, head still bowed, "that we honour losses and rejoice for what we have in each other."

The group of nine, consisting of King Akira, Queen Naomi, Prince Souta, King InuTaisho, Queen Izayoi, Sango, Miroku and future King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome, all raised their heads, repeated his words and drank, letting the moment sink in.

"And now, for the good," InuTaisho continued, standing up. "To Inuyasha and Kagome, who will be in a few short months ruling the Western Lands, as I have made the decision to step down from the throne."

Everyone gave small cheer, Sango and Miroku by far the loudest, as they all revelled in the fact that Inuyasha was indeed alive and soon, both Inuyasha and Kagome would be officially wed and rulers.

Sango and Miroku had silently snuck away from the moment, excusing themselves for other pressing matters, and though Kagome vaguely wondered if anything was going on, it was quickly replaced by Souta's eager whoop.

"I'm going to be King," he said smugly, a huge smile covering his face as he looked up to see the crown sitting on his father's head.

Akira bellowed a laugh and patted his son on the head. "Not so fast. There is still plenty of time before _that _happens."

"I already make most of the decisions!" Souta pouted, and the table followed with content chatter about what the future held.

It had been seventeen days since the dragons took to the skies and headed back to their place in the mountains. Since then, there had been no further attacks or threats, and everyone was content that because the leader was dead, the dragons would try nothing until much later on.

The Western castle was still in the process of being built, since the majority of it had been destroyed during the first attack at Inuyasha's ball. Walls were almost completely rebuilt, and it was more the inside that needed finishing than anything. Once it was all taken care of, InuTaisho and Izayoi would spend a few more months trying to smooth over the rough edges of what was left from the battle before handing the land over to their heirs.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she looked at the generous ring that circled her left ring finger. A small squeeze on her thigh told her that Inuyasha was thinking of the same thing, his smirk a tall tale sign that he was planning many things for his rule.

"Do you want to get out of here for a bit?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Kagome's spine. She knew exactly what he was implying.

Excusing themselves from the table, Kagome partially jogged in front of her fiancé as he tried to bother her by tickling her, pulling her hair and picking her up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, smiling despite her predicament as they headed down the hall towards her bedroom.

Inuyasha was laughing, completely focused on her, and it wasn't until they turned the final corner that they realized something was up. Right in front of Kagome's bedroom door, leaning against the wooden barrier completely was Sango, pressed in the middle by Miroku's weight. He was kissing her thoroughly and she seemed to be quite enjoying it – both of their hands running up and down the other's body while small sounds could be heard from their throats.

Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha in wide-eyed shock as he not-so-subtly cleared his throat.

Instantly, Sango's hand made hard and fast connection with Miroku's cheek. "Pervert!" she yelled, though it was completely half-hearted and there was a smile in her words.

"Right," Kagome said, grinning herself. "I never knew Sango."

Sango rolled her eyes and came forward, hugging Kagome. "I swear, we were packing for the West before Miroku just randomly attacked me."

"Attacked you? Sango, I'm hurt!" Miroku yelled, though the dirty smile on his face claimed otherwise.

"You better not pull these stunts when you're with us," Inuyasha stated, though the threat was obviously not there. "If you're both our royal advisors, you would have to be serious about your work."

"Tell that to _him_," Sango said and laughed, shaking her head and giving Kagome a smile. "Thank you, by the way. It was more than generous of you."

"It was nothing," Kagome assured and gave Sango another hug.

"Oh, we'll work," Miroku insisted, still grinning. "But we'll _definitely_ play. Sango and I are sharing a room."

Instantly, Sango turned red and glared daggers at Miroku. "We most certainly are not, liar!"

Miroku pouted. "But you said–"

Sango grabbed Miroku by the small ponytail on the back of his neck, and with a smile towards the prince and princess, dragged him down the hall with a string of curses close behind.

"They seem happy," Kagome commented and Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered.

They walked to her bedroom and just before they opened the door, Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him and held her tight.

"What?" Kagome asked, somewhat worried. "No one's making out in my room, are they? It was bad enough it was against my bedroom door."

Inuyasha laughed, the rumble deep from this chest. "No. I just wanted to do this." He spun her around and instantly crushed his lips to hers, silencing her as his clawed hands ran up and down the small of her back.

Kagome sighed into the kiss and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her, so that he'll never leave and never go away. "You're mine," she whispered, breaking the kiss on his lips to leave butterfly kisses on his collarbone.

"Is that right?" Inuyasha asked, smirking as he pulled her head up and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you, Kagome. You difficult hellish princess you."

"Romantic."

"I know."

Kagome smacked him lightly on the chest before going on her tip-toe and kissing him again. His lips found their way down her throat and Kagome couldn't help but moan quietly.

"And what should I take that as?" Inuyasha asked, continuing his light attack on her throat.

"I want you," Kagome answered, pulling him closer to her as she leaned against her door in a similar fashion as Sango had been.

Inuyasha must have read Kagome's mind because he pulled away. "I'll ream Miroku's ass later."

"That's not what's important," Kagome said simply as she pulled him back to her, crushing her lips on his. "What's important is that I love you too."

"Good."

"Beast."

"Princess."

They both smiled at each other before kissing once more, knowing that it was far from their last kiss and that this moment, like many others, would be forever in their minds as they lived their lives together and happy.

It truly was a happy ending.

* * *

"My goodness, do you see that?"

The maids stood in the dark corner, secretly watching Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome make out in front of her room.

"Well, he _is_ attractive."

The oldest maid gave a small hushed giggled. "Darling, you know his reputation."

"I don't know about that," another maid quipped and they all sighed in unison, watching.

"Did you notice how much prettier Princess Kagome dresses up?" the younger maid asked, looking at the group of women that surrounded her. "I mean, look at her. All gorgeous dresses instead of the plain ones she used to wear. She actually does her hair now and look! She's even wearing jewellery!"

"The un-Princess is actually a princess now," another giggled. "She's quite good-looking."

"A real beauty."

"Well, it wasn't until Prince Inuyasha came along that she truly showed herself to _be_ a beauty."

"She's not the only one that changed," the oldest maid reminded all of them, looking each in the eye. "We all know what Prince Inuyasha is known as."

"The Beast," they chorused, sighing.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look that way," the youngest retorted.

"No, it certainly does not."

And they all giggled, watching as the two lovebirds continued to kiss and hug, completely unaware of their audience.

Suddenly, Prince Inuyasha looked up, and the maids watched in horror as his eyes swivelled in their direction. They froze, unable to move. Had they been caught watching?

"We should take this inside," Inuyasha whispered huskily, and the maids had to lean forward to hear it.

"We are inside," Kagome replied sharply, sending a growl rippling through Inuyasha's throat. Soon, the two were kissing again and the Prince picked up the Princess, taking her into her bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them.

"Think he knew we were here?" a maid asked fearfully.

"Naw," the oldest answered, though her voice was slightly shaky. "He would've done something about it."

All of the women looked at each other and broke into wide grins.

Finally, the youngest spoke. "And so, the beauty killed the beast."

Giggles erupted and the maids couldn't help but continue to smile as they went on with their work.

* * *

_Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome became King and Queen of the Western Land. Their love and compassion showed through all, and even after three young children, the couple managed every year to head down to the waterfall where they first made love to enjoy being alive and together._

_And so, they lived happily ever after._

_The end._

* * *

**There! Another story complete!**

**To all of my lovely, adorable and faithful reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I give you all hugs!**

**More stories are on their way, I promise, though for a while I will be focusing on How to Kill Me and Target Locked (which will be updated next, hopefully in a couple days).**

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much again!**

**Loves, WitchyGirl99**


End file.
